On a dangerous Path
by moonbird
Summary: Based on the "Secret Reports." in Kingdom Hearts 3. Isa and Lea are best friends and always together, one day though, they sneak into a research facility and makes a startling discovery. A discovery that would put them on a path with severe consequences neither of them could possible have foreseen.
1. Prolouge

A lot had happened in such a short amount of time.

Axel, had become Lea ones more. He had lost his friends, the people whom made it worth living at all, but then he had found them again. Against all odds, they were together again.

Xemnas had been defeated, and so had the fake Ansem and Xehanort himself, the root of all this suffering.

The world was safe ones again.

Yet, the shadows of the past are not so easily forgotten, not so easily fixed.

In the world called radiant garden, ones a place of hope that had then been swallowed by darkness but was now restored. In a way the journey of this place mirrored Leas journey.

Seemingly the place had been restored to its former glory, yet the people who lived there, they still had memories, of the time they had lost so much, and if you looked at the walls and streets of the town, you could find cracks, traces of what had happened.

In the center of radiant garden was a grandiose castle, which also served as a grand research facility. The home of Ansem the wise, and his team of assistants, guards and researchers.

As well, as a few other guests whom had been allowed to make temporary homes there while trying to piece together what to do next.

One of these people, a young man with bright red hair that almost looked like flames, was laying in his bed as any decent person was supposed to at this hour, while the sky was dark outside.

He wasn't laying still though, Lea was tossing and turning. His eyes was squinted as he hissed, sweat pearls rolling from his forehead as he groaned, a few mumbles could be heard from his lips. "Please… Don't..." he hissed. "No… NO!" Lea shouted as he sat up straight with wide opened eyes gasping for air.

Wide-eyed Lea looked in front of himself, then all around at the small but neat room as he gasped… Another one. Another nightmare.

Lea hissed as he grabbed his forehead, why wouldn't they just stop, why?

He still wasn't relaxed at all, his body was itching and his heart beating loudly, he already knew there was no rest unless he did what he was about to do.

Even if he knew it was stupid! Beyond stupid! Still Lea threw away his bed covers as he got out off bed and headed out the room.

First he went to the door next to the door to his own room, he pressed his ears against it and heard loud snores… Roxas always snored when he slept. And he was definitely in there, okay so he was fine! Good!

Then the next one, on the opposite side of the hallway, this one was a bit more tricky, Xion was always so damn quiet when she slept, so… Lea grabbed the handle, as gently and quietly as he could, then opened the door and peered inside, to see the black haired girl laying at her place on the bed.

First then did Lea let go of a sigh of relief as some sort of relaxation finally washed over him.

Just then, the girl stirred and she glanced up. "Axel?" she asked.

"Sorry, don't mind me. Go back to sleep." Lea asked as he was about to close the door.

"Another nightmare?" Xion asked as she sat up.

Lea halted, but then opened the door again so they could see each other, he blushed as he looked down. "Yeah… I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Xion assured. "What was it this time?" she asked.

"Erhm." Lea swallowed. "There was this… big black cloud, and it… It just swallowed you right up. And I couldn't stop it, I was just useless. Couldn't even move."

Xion nodded as she stood up then walked over to Lea until she stood right in front of him, looking up at him with her blue innocent eyes. Then she reached up, and poked him on the forehead two times.

"Poke, poke." Xion spoke. "Bad dreams go away, tomorrow is another day! Another day for ice cream!"

Lea smiled amused, it was something Xion had come up with a while ago, a ritual to make Leas bad dreams go away, and the crazy thing was. It actually worked, he always managed to sleep better after she had done it.

"You think you can go back to sleep now?" Xion asked.

Lea nodded. "Yeah, I'm just… Going to check on Isa's room to. I know it's silly, he can handle himself. It's just." he scratched his neck.

"It's okay." Xion smiled amused. "I promised, this is our secret." she blinked.

And Lea smiled amused.

"It is though nice of you to include me for ones." A new voice sounded and Lea twirled around to face a young blue haired man, just slightly older than himself.

"Isa!" he gasped.

Isa smirked amused. "You haven't grown up at all Lea." he remarked.

"Hey shut up!" Lea exclaimed.

"Waking up in the middle of the night, waking others with all your worries. Man does that bring back memories." Isa commented amused and Lea pouted annoyed as he crossed his arms.

Xion blinked confused. "Did Axel do it to when he was younger?" she asked and Isa smirked.

"Hey-hey-hey!" Lea exclaimed stepping forward. "There's no need to talk about that is there?!" he asked. "I mean, it's so long ago! And… You don't have to bother Xion with that!" he insisted.

"I don't mind." Xion informed only for Lea to groan as he face palmed himself.

"When Lea was a kid, he was kind of a cry baby." Isa informed making Leas eyes widen. "He would see a bird that had been hurt and cry his eyes out."

"HEY!" Lea shouted.

"That's so sweet." Xion smiled.

"There were odd things going on in radiant garden when we were children." Isa continued. "Weird sounds came from this very research facility, Lea had become convinced they were human cries. That there were humans suffering in here, and yeah, that gave him nightmares."

"Can we stop?" Lea asked.

"As it turned out he was absolutely right." Isa then stated. "We decided to sneak in here, so we could settle it ones and for all if there were truly people suffering in here."

"And?" Xion asked.

Isa smiled amused. "That was long ago, what-ever suffering people whom were here are long gone. And the man whom did make them suffer, Xehanort, you just helped defeat him. Don't worry about it."

"I see, that's good I suppose." Xion blinked.

"See, why did you have to do that?" Lea asked. "Now you're making Xion worried over nothing!"

"I just like to see you squirm." Isa stated and Lea hissed annoyed. "Also… I really meant it, you haven't changed one bit. It's… good to see." he stated and Lea halted. "Wipe those eyes cry baby." Isa then commented as he walked out.

"hey shut up!" Lea exclaimed as he ran after Isa. "Funny, I'm not the only one who stayed exactly the same! You've always done this!"

Isa glanced at him. "Of course I have, do you remember what I said back then?"

Lea sighed deeply. "You said you would stop when I stopped being such a baby, and stopped crying over nightmares." he groaned. "For your information, I've kind of been through a lot. So… Maybe mind your own business?" he asked.

Isa looked at him, meeting Leas eyes and suddenly Lea was reminded… Isa's eyes, they had become yellow some years ago, now though, they were back to their original grayish blue and he smirked.

"Then stop having nightmares." Isa suggested. "You decided I wasn't allowed to leave again, so here's the thing. I wont stop sticking my nose in your business either, it's your own fault."

Lea squinted his eyes at him, clearly not looking happy.

"Good night then." Isa bowed his head for Lea. "Sweet dreams." and he walked past Lea towards his own room.

"Bastard." Lea mumbled, but then he smiled as he looked down. Xion and Isa sure was different… Xions way of dealing with nightmares was doing something so cute.  
Isa how-ever, his way had always been to try and distract Lea somehow, make him think of other things.

Their methods were different, but the sentiment the same and Lea smiled as he held a hand over his heart.

"Thank you, Isa." he breathed and finally walked back to his own room, looking forward to a great sleep.


	2. Two best friends

"ARRGHHHH!" The shout came from a young boy, fifteen years old, with bright red hair in long spikes nearly looking like flames as he wide-eyed sat up straight in his bed.

Another boy, just one year older, sixteen, with short blue hair glanced at him from across the room. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Isa!" The younger boy gasped. "You… You're awake."

"Hard not to be the way you shout in your sleep." Isa rolled her eyes. "So what was it this time? A huge monster taking over the world?"

"It seemed so real though!" Lea exclaimed. "I was there, and you were there, but you were like a demon!" he exclaimed. "It was like, your eyes were all glowy and stuff! And there were a bunch of people screaming and then… IT WAS ME WHO HURT THEM!" he shouted.

"Hah, that's a good one." Isa smirked.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Lea asked.

"You hurting anyone?" Isa asked. "Please, you're to big of a softy to do anything to anyone."

"Hey shut up." Lea exclaimed.

Isa shook his head. "Do I look like a demon to you Lea?" he asked.

"No." Lea muttered. "The you in the dream wasn't like you at all, he was all… rampagy and stuff. Like a wild animal, that's the opposite of you. You are always so neat and orderly." he commented as he scratched his cheek. Then suddenly he halted and turned around. "There it is again." he gasped as he crawled towards the window. "That sound."

Isa closed his eyes, and true enough, a faint howling could be heard then he opened his eyes again. "That is probably just the wind making sounds." he pointed out.

"It doesn't sound like that though." Lea retorted glancing back at Isa before returning to his window.

"Screaming humans? Really?" Isa asked. "Are you sure that you're not just.."

"I'm not making it up!" Lea cut Isa off. "It's people Isa! From the castle!" he pointed then he lowered his hand. "What is going on over there?"

Isa sighed deeply. "Lea… You're to old to make up stories like this, and certainly to old for that kind of nightmares. Worst of all, you're the one giving yourself nightmares."

"You have to admit something strange is going on though." Lea pointed out. "It's not right, it just isn't! Isa!" he pleaded.

"Lea, what-ever they are doing over there, it's not really our business." Isa pointed out.

"Then who's is it?" Lea asked. "How can you not be dying to find out?! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME HERE!" he shouted grabbing his hair.

"yeah I noticed." Isa commented, then he glanced at Lea, Lea with his quivering lip and big green eyes making a face, a puppy dog face. "Seriously?" Isa asked.

"PLEASE!" Lea shouted.

"urgh, fine! We'll investigate." Isa groaned. "But we'll be careful, and then you have to go back to sleep! Right now!" he demanded.

"Thank you!" Leas happy voice sounded and Isa glanced up to see his friend beaming and smiling.

"Lea, will you at least promise me one thing?" Isa asked.

"Huh?" Lea asked.

"Don't do something stupid." Isa asked. "And don't try to bust in alone. We'll do it together okay?"

Lea blinked then he grinned. "Okay!" he stated.

"Lea I swear, sometimes you are way more trouble than you are worth." Isa commented. "I can''t let you do anything on your own. You just hurt yourself."

"Well you have to admit, life is more interesting that way." Lea commented laying down on his back with his hands beneath his head. "Thanks Isa." he then said.

"Clearly you are not able to let this go." Isa replied. "So when we do go in, let's think it through first. All right?" he asked.

"All right." Lea smiled. "Heh, I got the best friend ever. I'm so lucky!" he laughed.

"Yeah thanks, go back to sleep." Isa asked.

"Okay! Good night Isa!" Lea grinned closing his eyes looking very happy and satisfied.

Isa sighed as he shook his head, then laid down himself trying to get some sleep as well. Wondering what kind of trouble his friend was going to drag him into this time.


	3. Castle of mysteries

"Thank you Mrs Irina, say hello to Albert from me!" Lea cheered at an elder lady he had just purchased a bag of grapes from which he was now holding in his hands.

"Always such a pleasure to see you Lea." The woman chuckled.

Isa merely observed the interaction that was very normal for them, happening nearly every day. Lea always made a point out of knowing everyone he met by name, and in return they were sure to always remember his.

Lea always seemed to strive among many people, he was always well liked and welcomed. The way he would always address people by name and ask about their lives just seemed to cheer them up, and he to seemed the happiest when he was being noticed and surrounded by people.

In fact, Lea was always beside himself when he was forced to be alone, it never sat well with him. Only a few times had Isa caught Lea getting himself lost by mistake, and immediately Lea would attach himself to Isa so he wouldn't be alone.

It was something Isa had learned about his friend early on. Lea didn't like being alone. Not ever, not for any reason. He always needed to hang around someone, and that someone... Just happened to be Isa most of the time.

Isa on the other hand had never been a fan of such big crowds nor that much attention, he liked the quiet and merely sitting in silence with a book.

He could not deny though, that he liked observing. There was a nice warmth to being able to merely sit on a bench with his book while Leas voice would constantly float around right beside him, talking to all the people he had just met, laughing and joking. Then sometimes grab Isa by the shoulder and ask him a question.

Isa couldn't quite put words on it, other than he just really liked their arrangement of hanging out like this. Each just doing their own thing while still being together.

Just then Lea came running back towards him. "ICE CREAM TIME!" he laughed happily waving two blue ice-cream, sea-salt. Like usual.

Isa glanced up at him. "You're going to get fat if you keep eating that stuff every day."

"No way! Look at me, I run around all day, I am fit and strong. I'll burn it all right off!" Lea stated. "You on the other hand, you're just sitting."

"Then why are you buying me ice-cream?" Isa asked.

"I can't eat ice-cream alone, that's just not right." Lea stated handing Isa the ice-cream and finally Isa accepted as he amused shook his head.

"Have you ever considered trying something different than sea-salt?" Isa asked.

"Is there something else you like?" Lea asked. "I know sea-salt is your favorite, so well." he shrugged stuffing his own ice-cream into his mouth.

"Hm." Isa smiled amused. It really was typically Lea, just buying Isa's favorite just because… That was what Lea did.

"If you want something else, just tell me." Lea asked. "I'll get it." he grinned taking another bite of his ice-cream chewing happily.

Amused Isa shook his head quietly eating his ice-cream, then though he glanced up… Lea was being quiet. That was unlike Lea, and then he saw, Lea looking towards the big castle with distance thoughtful eyes.

Isa lowered his ice-cream.

"You didn't just say that last night right?" Lea asked. "You're going to help me right?" he asked.

"Of course I am." Isa stated. "There's no way I'm letting you go in there alone."

And Lea grinned as he turned his head. "Sorry, I thought maybe you were just saying that to make me go back to sleep." then he turned back to the place. "Something really weird is going on in there.."

"I suppose that can't be denied." Isa had to agree. "How-ever, Lea. Even if we find out what it is, there may not be anything we can do. You realize that right?"

"Well, we wont know if there's anything we can do before we know what is going on!" Lea pointed out. "Beside, as long as it's the two of us working together. We'll be fine." he stated in a light smile sticking his ice-cream into his mouth yet again.

"Lea, I might not always be there to get you out of trouble." Isa pointed out.

"I know." Lea assured. "How-ever, you will be there when it matters! And that's what matter!" he grinned. "Cause that what it means to be best friends!" he stated triumphantly.

Isa smirked, then he chuckled as he shook his head. "Lea, sometimes you are just way to ridicules."

"That's why you love me." Lea blinked at him.

"Love is a very strong word." Isa commented as Lea just gulped down the rest of his ice-cream, leaving the stick in his mouth as he grabbed for a tree branch pulling himself up, looking towards the castle.

"What are they supposed to research in there anyway?" Lea asked.

"The research is called top secret, so yeah, we are not supposed to know." Isa commented.

"That's just extra suspicious!" Lea exclaimed.

"The man leading the lab and owning it, his name is Ansem." Isa informed. "Goes by Ansem the wise."

"Ansem the wise? He sounds old." Lea stated.

Isa shook his head. "He has a whole team of researchers working for him, even his assistants are considered brilliant in their own right. They are though willing to be mere assistants just to be able to work under him."

"So he's a big deal then. got ya." Lea nodded up from his branch still looking towards the castle.

"He's also the reason why we are living at such a nice place." Isa informed.

"huh?" Lea blinked and Isa exhaled deeply.

"This garden, the fountains, all of it. Ansem is the one paying for it." Ansem stated. "For the gardens to be kept pretty and the fountains to function, the streets to look so decent. It was all his vision and he is paying out of own pocket."

"Oh." Lea realized.

"Lea, you live here, you should already know this!" Isa snapped at him.

"Heh, I think I was told ones before but I didn't get it memorized." Lea grinned. "It was boring."

Isa rolled his eyes.

"So what kind of scientist is that Ansem guy?" Lea asked. "What does he study exactly?"

"What part of _secret_ research is it you don't understand?" Isa asked.

"But why does it need to be secret though?" Lea asked. "If it is secret, it can't be all that good." he shivered slightly.

"We can drop this if you want." Isa offered.

"No!" Lea exclaimed. "We got to figure this out!"

And Isa sighed deeply. "Stubborn as always, fine." he stated. "At least if all of this turns out to be nothing, you shouldn't have any problems sleeping anymore."

"It's not nothing, clearly it's something!" Lea stated. "And we are going to figure out what it is!"

"You are going to owe me big times when this is over." Isa commented.

"That's okay! I'll buy you all the ice-cream you want!" Lea grinned with his arms spread out into the ear.

"I'll pass, I'm sure there are other things I am going to need more." Isa stated.

"That's good, because I don't actually have the money for that much ice-cream." Lea laughed making Isa smirk amused as he shook his head.


	4. Mad scientist

It was a rather awkward sight, as two boys were crawling on top of the wall surrounding the castle.

Lea seemed to be in his element, he even looked outright excited as he was crawling in front, Isa how-ever looked like a person wanting to be anywhere else than at that place.

Curiously Lea peered down, then pouted disappointing. "It looks… Normal!" he pointed out.

"What exactly were you expecting?" Isa asked. "That they would be parading slaves and mutants around in their back yard?" he asked.

"I dunno, it's supposed to be a secret resarch facility though right?" Lea asked. "At least there should be some machines going, beeeesp! And splesplesplesple and SHIIIIIIII Right?" he asked.

Isa looked at Lea with a stone like expressionless face. He was not amused. "You're an idiot." he finally stated.

"At least there needs to be a mad scientist!" Lea stated. "You can't have a secret facility without a mad scientist. That's just not right!" he stated then his eyes widened. "Of course! That Ansem guy needs to be the mad scientist, he's the one running the place right?" he asked.

"Lea, he is called Ansem the _wise. _So he must be known for being wise, that is the opposite being mad." Isa pointed out.

"Man, you're no fun." Lea sighed deeply as he fell down on his stomach glancing down, there were a few people walking back and forth. Some wearing long white coats, all of those also had a cravat, it seemed like it was part of a uniform, others seemed to be wearing very official guards uniforms. The same kind that city guards would wear when patrolling the city itself or break up trouble, there would also always stand two men wearing such a uniform right at the front door preventing unwanted people getting in.

Which was why Lea and Isa were now stationed at the wall.

"okay here is what we need to do!" Lea stated. "We'll knock out two of those scientist guys, tie them up, take their coat and go incognito!"

"No." Isa stated shortly.

"Why not?" Lea asked.

"There is no way they wouldn't see our faces." Isa stated. "Then we would be in real trouble, might even get thrown into jail."

"Then we'll just wear masks!" Lea beamed, seemingly happy about his own genius.

"Lea, No." Isa shook his head. "knocking people out and tying them up when there are alternatives is a bad idea, okay?" he asked. "Don't be such a hot head!"

"Fine. Then what is your idea mr Smarty pants?" Lea asked.

"For now, observe." Isa stated as he looked down. "Find an opening, it would be preferred if we can enter undetected. How-ever if we do get access to lab coats, that might not be a bad idea at all. They do seem to function as a uniform." he observed. "And there are people our age wearing them to, the guard uniforms though are only worn by adults, so we would stand out trying to wear that."

"Heh, those people our age, are they scientists to?" Lea asked.

"More likely they are students." Isa stated. "That would be another way in, we could just become students ourselves."

"Yeah that would take way to long, also I am not really a sciency type." Lea stated.

"You don't say." Isa smirked amused. "No, our best option for now is to observe and find our opening." he stated.

Just then, a big shadow came from behind the two boys, wide-eyed the boys looked up then they turned around to see a huge man in a guards uniform.

The man was barrel chested and obviously strong, with short red hair and a angry look in his eyes, and yet in spite of his big seize he had managed to sneak up on them without making a sound. His eyes narrowed. "What do we have here?" he asked.

"Oh hey." Lea blinked. "Nice day isn't it?" he asked in an awkward smile.

Isa groaned, and the man, he kept glaring at them.

"And… It sure is a nice view from up here to." Lea continued. "I can see my house from here! That's cool isn't it?" he asked.

* * *

Several heads were turned, as they saw a big barrel chested man coming out of the castle, holding two boys in the necks of their clothes. One red haired boy was shouting, hitting and kicking as he was yelling.

"HEY LET GO OF ME! You can't just drag me around like a wet dog?! HEY!" he shouted.

The other boy though, a blue haired one looked like he had just given up on life as he hung absolutely slack in the mans hand, then he reached out his arms over the stars in front of the castle and let go, letting both boys drop down on their butts.

"AUW!" Lea shouted grabbing his behind. "HEY!" he shouted looking behind himself.

The man just glared at them. "Don't let me catch you like that again." he simply asked as he stepped back, and slammed the big doors right behind him.

"Geesh, did he have to be so rough?" Lea asked as he rubbed his sore behind.

"We should count ourselves lucky." Isa stated. "All he did was throwing us out. We got off easy."

"Still! That people can't go in there is highly suspect! I'm just saying!" Lea stated.

"People work there, and study there. And many of them even live there." Isa pointed out. "So no, it really isn't. For all they know, we could be trying to sneak into someones private home and steal their stuff."

"What-ever." Lea snorted as he stood up. "There's a mad scientist in there doing mad scientist stuff! And I am going to figure out what it is!" he stated pointing forward.

* * *

_AN: Hullo, author here.  
I am going to continue this story no matter what, I am having a lot of fun writing this. I just wanted to tell, reviews are always appreciated ;)_

_I am of course taking some liberties with the material here, the game only gave me very basic information I am working from. So, i'll follow the basic information I got and go from there.  
Oh and the big guard kicking Lea and Isa out, that was supposed to be Aelous :) _


	5. Try and try again

The next couple of times Lea and Isa tried to spy on the facility went just about as well as the first time.

Fairly quickly could they conclude that the security was in fact, really good.

Two guards especially were the ones to watch out for! The big chested red haired man that had first caught them, and another man whom was just as big but with long black hair collected in dreadlocks and sideburns which Lea remarked he thought were very cool.

Those two… not only were they very strong, able to easily pick up both Lea and Isa without any problem just like the first time. They were also a lot smarter than they looked.

This time they were carried out by the sideburns guy whom elected to hold each under each of his arms as if he was walking around with two sacks of flour.

"We gotta stop running into each other like this." Lea commented in a teasing voice.

Isa didn't say anything, he had given up trying to tell Lea to shut up. The tall man also didn't look particularly amused.

"Say, I never even caught you guy's names!" Lea exclaimed. "And we hang out all the time now, that's a real shame! I'm Lea! Got it memorized?" he asked.

The man groaned as he reached the familiar entrance hall. "If it was up to me, you two would have gotten a good beating by now." he muttered. "Ansem how-ever insist we are not to punish children. Count yourself lucky."

"Wait, the big guy knows about us?" Lea asked.

The black haired man rolled his eyes.

"They probably do have to make reports." Isa commented. "Also we've been caught a total number of sixteen times now, of course he knows."

"Wow you kept count?" Lea asked. "Hah! That's Isa for you!" he grinned. "Wow sixteen? So we are like famous now?" he asked. "Hey! The name is Lea, make sure people memorize that!" he asked.

"Stop coming back!" The black haired man hissed as he let go and the two boys dropped down on the ground. "If I keep catching you, it will be the belt for you! Ansems wishes be dammed!"

"Please." Isa sat up with crossed legs looking up at the man with an unimpressed face expression. "If you dared going against Ansems wishes, you would have done so already."

The black haired man narrowed his eyes. "Stop doing this." he demanded as he lifted a finger. "Or there will be consequences." he stated as he walked back and closed the door.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Lea shouted after him at the shut door.

Isa glared at his friend.

"What?" Lea asked.

"You are the one wanting to go inside, and you're treating it like a game." Isa commented. "I'm doing this for you you know! This is humiliating!"

Lea halted looking at his friend.

Isa groaned. "I'm going home!" he stated as he stood up brushing dirt off his clothes.

"Isa." Lea looked up at his friend.

"You never think things through! That's your problem!" Isa exclaimed annoyed. Then he huffed. "See you later." he muttered stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked away.

Lea looked after his friend as Isa's back got smaller and smaller, and he felt the guilt overwhelm him… Isa was right. Still though.. Lea looked up at the closed door.

If all of this proved anything, it was that something wasn't right, those noises doing the night… They were real. Something was wrong. So wrong.

* * *

Lea tried to be quiet, as quiet as possible as he snook across the city, this time though, the sky was dark, it was the middle of the night as he went from building to building, towards the center of the city.

Traversing at night though, wasn't that easy, at night there were no people to hide among, so the guards whom were just as many as in day time could spot you so much easier.

Isa had pointed that out earlier when Lea had suggested night time.

In day time, they could shout and people would come to their rescue, they could hide among crowds or pretend like they were supposed to be there. You couldn't pretend like that doing the night… Isa really was smart like that.

Still… They had only been trying doing day time! Perhaps if Lea tried now, at night, they wouldn't expect him to come.

He was almost there, pressing himself against the walls surrounding the castle did Lea take a deep breath… okay, he could climb over the wall, and sneak in the door!

Just then, a hand came from behind Lea, a hand, slowly reaching towards him… And then grabbed his shoulder.

Lea was just about to let out a high pitched scream just as another hand covered his mouth.

"Quiet you idiot!" a familiar voice sounded.

Leas eyes widened… It was… Isa!

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Isa seethed as he finally let go and Lea turned around.

"Isa… What are you doing here?!" Lea asked.

"What am I doing?!" Isa asked. "Didn't I ask you _not_ to do something stupid?!" he asked. "And _alone?!_" he asked. "IDIOT! If you are caught sneaking in at night, you will definitely be tried as a criminal! And go in there alone?! How stupid are you?" he asked.

"But.." Lea halted. "I thought you didn't want to do this anymore, you said that.."

"What?" Isa asked. "I said what?"

Lea quieted and Isa exhaled.

"No, I don't think we should mess around with this." Isa flat out admitted. "how-ever, you clearly are not going to stop. And there is no way I am going to let you do this alone. Get it into your head, all right?" he asked.

Lea swallowed, then he sniffed as he smiled. "Yeah… I'm sorry. I got it memorized now." he stated as he wiped away a tear.

Just then, a great shriek was heard, from the other side of the wall, both Lea's and Isa's eyes widened, the scream was bone chilling, high pitched and filled with terror.

Wide-eyed the two boys looked at each other.

"Did… Did you hear that?" Lea asked. "Please! Tell me you heard that!" he pleaded.

"I… I did hear it." Isa admitted.

And relief washed over Lea as he sighed deeply. "Thank god!"

Isas eyes though were focused on the wall as he glanced upwards.

"It sounded horrible didn't it?" Lea asked.

Isa nodded.

"Isa, what do we do?" Lea asked.

Isa swallowed, then he turned to Lea. "Lea I..." he sighed. "The amount of time we spend on all the walls, I observed the guard schedules." he admitted. "All the doors and window, I know exactly where they are, I memorized the guards pattern. If you still want this… I can get us in." he informed as he looked up, meeting Leas eyes.

"You… You really mean it?" Lea asked.

Isa nodded. "How-ever, you have to do exactly what I say!" he demanded. "Swear to me Lea!"

"I swear!" Lea held a hand over his chest. "Isa I… Thank you." he swallowed as his eyes became wet ones again.

"I just hope we wont be regretting this." Isa sighed deeply.


	6. Connect hearts

Isa could not deny, that his favorite way to spend time was when he was allowed to merely be present, like now, while Lea fooled around with his friends.

On the same time, and Isa hated admitting it to himself, it was at those times that deep inside, he felt envy.

Lea always made new friends so easily, and had so much fun playing with all of these friends.

He would never say it out loud, not ever! Especially not to Lea, yet… he couldn't help that feeling of envy as Lea kept making new friends.

Like now, they had only met this Ventus an hour ago, and already the two looked like they had known each other forever as they were sitting in front of each other, chatting and laughing after having finished their second play fight.

Ventus though blinked then looked towards Isa. "Doesn't your friend want to join?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, he is joining!" Lea grinned. "Just in his own way, the three of us are hanging out right now aren't we?" he asked. "Also, Isa not my friend, he is my _best _friend." he blinked.

And Isa smiled as he glanced away, feeling guilt over his former feeling of envy but also he felt really happy.

"Heh, I suppose we are hanging out, all three of us." Ventus agreed in a soft smile. "You know, that's also the times I like the best with my friends. When we are just… sitting doing nothing. Weird huh?"

"Not at all." Lea shook his head. "Sounds like you have some great best friends too."

Ventus smiled then nodded. "Yeah."

"Maybe you could iintroduce us one day?" Lea suggested. "I am always game for more friends! The more people who know my name the better!" he laughed.

"Heh, yeah sure." Ventus smiled "When I find them that is."

"You will." Lea assured. "They are your best friends after all." then he tilted his head.

"What?" Ventus asked.

"Your weapon, I never seen anything like it." Lea had to admit.

"Oh! This?" Ventus asked as he held out a hand and what looked like a mix between a key and a sword appeared. "This is my keyblade."

"Keyblade?" Lea asked. "Cool! How do I get one?" he asked.

Ventus smirked amused as he let the keyblade vanish. "Only very few people in the world has the potential wield one." he admitted. "And even among them, they have to be chosen by a keyblade wielder whom will grand them the power to form a keyblade on their own. Probably also make the new wielder his or her apprentice."

"Wow really?" Lea asked. "Then you have to something special huh Ven?" he asked.

"I don't know." Ven blushed glancing down.

"Sure, you just said, only a few people even have the potential." Lea commented then he frowned. "I wonder what sort of people it takes."

"Well, my master said that..." Ventus hesitated. "People who has the potential to be keyblade wielders, they are… Special people, with a special power to reach out and connect hearts." he informed. "Good or bad… Keyblade wielders has this power, to create all of these connections. Which gives them a special power, to reach across worlds."

"WOW!" Lea gaped. "That sounds wild!"

"Sounds like you Lea." Isa commented.

"Really? You think so Isa?" Lea asked turning his head so he could look at his best friends. Then he turned to Ventus. "You think I have the potential to wield keyblade?!" he asked.

"Maybe." Ventus smiled. "I do feel like we are connected already." he commented closing his eyes. "Yeah, our hearts has become connected." then he smiled as he looked up. "You definitely have the ability to connect hearts." he pointed out.

"Cool! Isa you heard that? I have a secret power!" Lea laughed. "My immortality is ensured!" he stated.

Ventus smiled amused. "By making everyone remember your name?" he asked. "Yeah… I see it." he nodded.

"Genius right?" Lea asked in a blink. "As long as people remembers my name, I can't be really dead. I'll live on forever." he stated. "Even though, it'll just be inside peoples head."

"Or inside of their hearts?" Ventus suggested.

"That would be great to." Lea smiled warmly. "Hey. Up for another round?" he asked finding his weapons, the plastic chakras.

Ventus chuckled amused. "Sure!" he stated as he allowed his keyblade to appear ones again.

"Ven, I don't think our meeting today was mere chance." Lea stated. "It's just a feeling, but I think… today is going to lead to something very important."

"Our hearts has become connected. Of course this isn't mere chance." Ventus replied amused. "I am so glad, we are friends not enemies." he smiled.

And Lea grinned. "Okay, round three. Let's go!" he cheered.

* * *

Isa sighed deeply as he was sitting on a bench, watching the sunset just as a blue ice-cream was offered him and he glanced up to see his red haired friend with his own ice-cream in his mouth.

Isa smiled amused as he accepted the ice-cream. "You sure seemed to have fun today." he commented.

"Yeah, Ven is really cool." Lea smiled. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with him again soon."

Isa nodded as he quietly ate his own ice-cream. After Lea had finished with Ven, they had observed the castle some more, and been kicked out again. It was all right though, Isa had gotten the final information he needed. "Next time we go to the castle, it's for real. You have to take this seriously." he stated.

At that Lea turned more serious and he nodded. "I know." he stated. "I promise, I wont make a fool of myself and I'll do exactly what you say."

"Good." Isa nodded. "This is going to require patience and silence."

Lea nodded seriously. Then he quieted as he glanced away.

"What?" Isa asked.

"Erhm." Lea swallowed. "Last night… I had another nightmare." he admitted. "In the nightmare… The world had been swallowed by darkness. I was alone… You were gone." he stated then he glanced up. "Then I saw you… But you weren't you, and we weren't friends anymore." he stated then blushed embarrassed. "Heh, stupid huh?" he asked.

Isa sighed as he stood up now facing Lea. "Yeah, it is." he stated making Lea look. "You said it yourself earlier today, we are not friends, we are _best _friends." he stated. "Why else do you think I am refusing to let you do this alone?" he asked.

Lea smiled lightly, then he grinned. "Yeah!" he stated in a happy smile.


	7. The discovery

It was as Isa had informed.

His plan required patience, and it required Lea and Isa to be silent. Isa had memorized all the guards patterns, so he knew where they would be at any time… And where they wouldn't be.

Carefully and methodically, Lea and Isa moved from spot to spot, moving to a place where a guard wouldn't be for the next few minutes, waiting for the next area to be clear.

Finally they reached the hiding spot… Where they had to sit still for exactly thirty-six minutes before being able to move on.

Isa had to hand it to Lea, Lea could be surprisingly professional when he wanted to be, the redhead did indeed do exactly what Isa asked him to do, and didn't make a single sound.

For the entire time they sat at their hiding spot, Lea didn't move, complain or even ask a question. He was absolutely quiet, and absolutely still.

As Isa lifted his hand signaling them to move, Lea followed, ones again without even asking questions, quiet as a cat did he followed as they reached their entrance point, a window going to the basement and they both slipped inside, finally standing in what was clearly a storage room, filled with box's and jars. "You can't relax yet." Isa whispered to Lea.

Lea nodded, looking very serious.

Isa reached out an arm to look at his wrist watch. "Forty minutes and all the students will go to dinner, that will be our time to go west, hopefully there will be a way further down from there."

Again Lea nodded, one thing they had figured was that the weird sounds came from _below _ground, their only assumption was that what happened above ground with all the students and what happened below ground were two different things.

The secrets… Were hidden below.

As the time had arrived, the shadows had grown longer, the sun was almost down as Isa and Lea snook across the hallways, stopping at every single corner as Isa peered forward while Lea kept a close eye on what was happening behind them.

Yet, as they found stairs, they didn't seem to go further down, Isa frowned.

"The sounds comes from below." Lea whispered. "I am sure of it."

"It could very well be what-ever is beneath the castle is so secret, that none of the main stairs goes there." Isa frowned. "That… You have to take the elevator, and from there, need a special code to access the floor."

"Then… What do we do?" Lea asked.

"Simple." Isa turned back to him. "Imagine you were in the underground lab, that a fire happened and the elevator broke. Then what?"

"You… Would be trapped." Lea blinked.

"Except, unless the person who build this place was an idiot, there must be an emergency exit." Isa stated. "Considering how secret the lab below must be though, even this emergency exit must be secret."

"Then.." Lea halted. "How do we find it?" he asked.

"Patience." Isa asked as he pressed his hands towards the wall and knocked with his knuckles. Then he walked a few steps and knocked again, and did so a third time.

"Isa?" Lea asked.

"Quiet." Isa hissed as he knocked then he blinked. "Here… It's hollow." he stated touching the place with his hands. "But how do we open it?" he asked.

"The opening mechanism can't be to far away." Lea noted as he looked around. "Something easy to reach, yet is not obvious and is not something a random passerby would do." he frowned then he looked up.

"Lea?" Isa asked as Lea walked to a statue standing in the hallway, then he grabbed the head of it. "Lea, what are you-?!" Isa tried to stop him as Lea simply removed the head and revealed a button.

Isa halted as Lea turned to him with a grin on his face. "if I went to school here, I would be super careful with the statues, I wouldn't want to get into trouble." he stated as he pressed the button and sure enough, the wall opened up.

Carefully did Lea replace the head before running to the entrance slipping inside with Isa, allowing the wall to close behind them, leaving them both in complete and utter darkness.

"I… can't see a thing." Lea admitted.

"Yes, a shame you don't have flame powers." Isa commented.

"There has to be a switch." Lea mumbled as he fumbled at the wall.

"No don't." Isa asked. "If someone is down there, turning on a light will definitely give us away."

Lea halted then nodded, only to realize that Isa couldn't see him nod as it was well… very dark in there. "Okay… Let's move on." he asked as he stepped forward only to walk straight into another person.

"Auw." Isa hissed. "Lea seriously?"

"I'm sorry, I can't see anything." Lea muttered.

"Oh for the love of." Isa muttered as Lea felt another hand firmly grabbing his. "Now follow me, quietly." Isa asked as he pulled Lea with him. "The stairs starts here, be careful." he asked as they started to descend the promised stairs.

It seemed like for-ever, the stairs just kept going on and on, Isa kept leading the way as he held Leas hand so the other boy wouldn't suddenly go missing.

Finally, they reached another door and Isa let go of Leas hand, then… They both pushed.

The door was very heavy, but finally it opened and both boys tumbled out into a room.

Then Lea looked up, this room as well was very dark, only silhouettes were visible to him as he looked around.

Yet he heard it… Movements, all around him. It didn't sound like people walking though, some sort of animal?

Confused Lea looked around trying to figure what he was seeing then he blinked. "Isa, is this… Cages?" he asked.

"Or prison cells." Isa commented as true enough, all around them there were areas barred, big cages or prison cells.

Lea stepped backwards. "Why-Why are the cages down here?" he asked.

"Well… Usually cages are meant to contain something." Isa commented.

"Contain what exactly?" Lea asked.

Just then, two glowing orange orbs became visible from one of the cages… The orbs were moving.

Leas eyes widened as he realized, the orbs they were… Eyes! On some sort of creature.

"Isa.." Lea swallowed. "What… Is that?" he asked.

Just as more pairs of eyes, all round like spheres and all glowing orange appeared. Yet, it was to dark to see what kind of creature it belonged to.

Just then a bang sounded from the other cage and both boys turned around to see a massive creature banging on the bars, its eyes glowing and yellow as the others… It was impossible to see most of it, but it was definitely huge and then it lifted its massive fist again, and hammered again.

"Isa..." Lea swallowed. "I don't think that thing wants to be our friend." he stated as suddenly, a huge arm reached out making a grab for it. "RUN!" Lea shouted as he grabbed Isa's arm pulling him with him and both boys ran.

Though, for every cage they passed yellow eyes appeared, there were hiss's and sounds, tentacle like arms reaching for them, then suddenly one grabbed Isa and Lea jumped forward slapping the claw like hand away.

"We need to get out of here!" Lea hissed.

"There!" Isa pointed. "I see a light, maybe another exit!"

And Lea nodded as they both ran for the light, trying to avoid any grabs for them before finally they realized, the light did not come from an exit, but a big computer screen.

Isa squinted his eyes at the display. "Heart… Less?" he asked.

"We'll figure it out later! For now we need to get out." Lea exclaimed.

Just as a new voice sounded from across the room. "What is it now?!"

Both Isa and Lea gasped and then scrambled to get out of the way as a man walked across the room, this man wearing a long white lab coat and had long blond hair, as well as sharp green eyes. Right now though he looked extremely annoyed as he walked to the computer and started to press all the buttons.

"Stupid heartless." He muttered under his breath as he worked the computer. "Why do I have to waste time on this?" he asked. "My genius is wasted on these things." he stated as he pressed a final button and suddenly a gas was released into all the cages and the creatures seemed to fall down as the blond man looked at them then snorted as he walked away.

Had he though walked a bit further to the left, and looked around the corner, he would have seen the two boys huddling together, shaking.

"Isa..." Lea swallowed. "Let's get out of here."

And Isa nodded.

* * *

As the boys finally found their way outside again, they were both still shaking, the creatures they had seen could might as well have been from a nightmare. "Those creatures.." Lea swallowed. "Those were the ones making those sounds!" he stated and he looked up. "But… What are they?!" he asked.

Isa was lost for words, he had no idea either.

"Heatless?! What is a heartless?!" Lea asked.

Ones again, Isa had no answer and Lea looked like he was tearing up.

Isa glanced down… Yeah, this probably wasn't going to help Lea with his nightmares. Furthermore… What-ever was going on down there, they hadn't even scratched the surface.

What was those monsters?! Those heartless? And who was that blond man? Did Ansem the wise know of this? And if so, what was he doing?!

The question were to vast and to many, they circled in Isa's head… he had to find out what was going on!

* * *

_Authors Note: Okay, this is where I allow myself a little more loose interpretation.  
And I am doing it because I am trying to make the timeline fit._

_The reports are vague, which you know makes sense, they are just glimpses into what was going on. I always figured that this is the place where the heartless were originally created so there you go... The very first heartless._

_Don't worry though, I am trying to stay as true to the original games as humanly possible!_

_Anyone else whom is just so happy that KH3 finally came out? I played the two first games a ton on the PS2 when I was a kid. I am just so happy that we are back on track :) _


	8. Worries

In the following days, Isa and Lea went on with their lives as normal… Or at least as good as they could.

Lea would fool around, say hallo to everybody and laugh like usual. But then he would grow quiet and still glances at the palace towering over the city.

Isa would be his usual quiet self merely observing Leas antics, how-ever… He would spend more time alone and less time with Lea.

Other people didn't really notice as Isa was always so quiet anyway, Lea did though… His friend was not always where he used to be, and yet Lea had no idea where he went, he didn't know if he should ask either.

Sometimes… It was hard to tell if Isa wanted to be asked about what he was doing or not.

More weird stuff was happening, apparently some mysterious man had appeared out of no-where… A man with no memories other than his name. With no idea who he was or where he had come from.

Lea couldn't shake the feeling that that mans appearance spelled something bad… But he didn't know why.

If anything, who ever that man was, he was a victim right now… a man with no past. That sure was a scary thought.

But not as scary as those creatures Lea now knew were being held in cages right beneath the city… What were those creatures? How had they arrived there? And why were they being kept?

It was yet another night as Lea was sitting outside on the roof, looking towards the castle. Now there was no doubt about the sounds coming from there and Lea was ready to swear… They were getting louder.

A person approached Lea from behind, Lea didn't even need to look to know who it was, and so he didn't move as his best friend sat down beside him.

"Wont even bother trying to sleep huh?" Isa asked.

Lea glanced down.

"They can't get you, they are locked up." Isa reminded him.

"Still… They are right there. Beneath us." Lea pointed out looking forward.

"There's something else bothering you to." Isa observed.

Lea chewed on his lip. "Ven hasn't come back." he commented. "Its been weeks… He said he would come when he found his friends but… I haven't heard anything. I hope he's all right." he looked down.

"You only hung out for a day." Isa pointed out. "He might… just forgot."

"No." Lea shook his head. "We became connected, I felt in, in here. The same way I am connected to you." he tapped his chest. "But… It got severed." he stated and he swallowed. "The connection it… It disappeared. I don't understand." he frowned. "Ones you are connected, it shouldn't be that easy to just sever it!"

Isa looked at his friend, he didn't call Lea stupid though, but looked very serious and nodded thoughtfully.

"And the worst part is… There's nothing I can do about it." Lea swallowed. "I don't even know where he went, so I can't even go look!" he squinted his eyes as tears pressed themselves through. Then he sniffed as he wiped his eyes looking at his friend, fully expecting to be called a cry baby.

But Isa didn't say anything, just looked at him with those serious eyes.

"Silly, right?" Lea asked in a awkward smiles as a renegade tear still fell down his face.

"Njah." Isa shrugged. "He is your friend, so of course you're worried." he stated. "Also, if you are this upset because you don't know what is happening to Ventus. Then I know for sure you'll go to the ends of the world to safe me if something ever happened. That's kind of nice." he smiled. "You're just a good person. Nothing wrong with that."

Lea smiled, this time a genuine smile as he wiped his eyes again with the back of his hand and then he grinned one of his infamous grins making Isa smile back at him.

Then Isa turned serious.

"What is it?" Lea asked more seriously.

"That place, with all the heartless creatures in cages." Isa stated seriously. "I want to get back in."

"WHAT?!" Lea shouted.

"I observed the place some more, and I think I found a better way in." Isa stated. "How-ever, I am going to need your help. Like last time, I don't have eyes in my neck."

"You… You want to go back in there?!" Lea asked. "Why?"

"If you don't want to come, it's fine. I am not forcing you." Isa stated.

"Of course I'll come! There's no way I am letting you go in there alone!" Lea proclaimed. "Still I don't understand, why do you want to go back there?" he asked.

"What is a heartless?" Isa asked. "This information could be vital in the future, they are right here, in this city, and judging from the sounds they are multiplying. Why are they here? I wish to be prepared." he stated as he stood up on the roof. "You were right from the start Lea, this is not right. And people who lives here does so unaware. What if something happens? Then what?" he asked. "If we are to protect our friends here, we have to learn more. That computer, it must have answers."

Lea looked at his friend, then he smiled as he stood up to. "That's Isa for you, always thinking ahead." he grinned. "Facing some monsters to protect our city and our friends?" he asked. "Sounds like stuffs heroes would do. Awesome!" he beamed. "Lead the way Isa!"

Isa smiled amused as he shook his head. "Lea."

"Yeah?" Lea asked.

"Don't ever change." Isa asked.

And Lea grinned. "Me change? No way! I'll always stay the same! Good old Lea, got it memorized?" he asked pointing at his head.

"Yeah, I got it." Isa rolled his eyes. "By the way… Get some damn sleep. You need to be rested for our mission."

"Well all right." Lea smirked, then he halted. "I need to get stronger to don't I?" he asked.

Isa quieted.

"Ven… He is my age, and he's so strong already." Lea stated looking at his hand. "He was holding back to… I.." he folded his hand into a fist and then looked up. "No excuses! From now on i'll train everyday and get way stronger!" he laughed.

"Should help you with your sleep problem as well." Isa smirked.

"Yeah! HEY!" Lea shouted. "And you need to train to! You can't just keep reading books all day." he stated.

"Yeah you're right." Isa nodded.

"What really?" Lea asked.

"Yeah." Isa informed. "If those creatures ever get loose, we have to be ready."

"All right then!" Lea grinned. "Sweet! Then I can actually spare with you! Win-win for me!"

Isa smiled amused as he shook his head. "Careful what you wish for, I might turn out to be quite a handful for you."

"Yeah right." Lea snorted. "Take me on any time, I'll beat your ass."

"All right then." Isa replied evenly. "You asked for it."


	9. Training

"HAAAAAAA!" Lea shouted as he came running for his friend, Chakras in hand, he jumped up ready to attack.

Only for Isa to raise the steel pipe he had elected to use as a weapon and Leas attack was deflected sending him tumbling back. "Hey! That's cheating, you barely even moved!" Lea shouted from where he laid on his back.

Isa glanced at him. "I didn't have to, I could hear you coming from a mile away, perhaps you shouldn't shout when you attack?" he suggested.

"Oh so you don't want me to shout?" Lea asked as as he stood up. "Well fine then!" he exclaimed as he ran forward for a second try, only for his attacks to be deflected ones again and suddenly Isa took a few steps to the side so he was behind Lea, gently tapping his shoulder.

"AH!" Lea shouted as he swirled around raising his weapons, though the moment his arms were raised the rest of his body was exposed which rewarded him with a solid fist in his stomach which send him to the ground. Curling together as he hissed. "Owwww."

Isa sighed deeply. "Lea, if I had been one of those monsters. You might have been dead now."

"How are you doing that though?" Lea asked as he sat up holding his stomach. "It's like you… It's like you already know each and everyone of my moves!"

"I do know each and everyone of your moves, and I know how you think." Isa pointed out. "I know you are a hot head, usually charging in without thinking. You are very predictable."

Lea looked up, then glanced down as he quieted.

"Lea, you can do better than this, I know you can." Isa stated. "You are not nearly as dumb as this hot head attitude suggest. If we are going to be safe in the future, you need to learn how to act smarter." he stated.

Lea nodded thoughtfully then he stood up, his weapons ready again, then he took position.

Isa lifted an eyebrow, then Lea charged he ran until he was right in front of Isa, though the moment he would usually have lifted his weapons he took a step to the left and bowed down, Isa whom had already lifted his pipe in preparation for the blow he thought would come from above blinked as Lea extended his leg and tripped Isa so Isa fell down on the ground, then Lea was on top and put his chakra towards Isas face.

Isa blinked from where he laid on the ground, then he smiled. "See!" he stated. "There is a brain hiding somewhere beneath that spiky hair!"

Lea smirked as he retrieved his weapon and offered Isa a hand instead pulling his friend up, though the exact moment he did, he got another fist in the stomach and fell down.

"Auw." Lea hissed from the ground. "What was that for?!"

"Don't let your guard down." Isa smirked amused.

"You're mean." Lea pouted.

"That's what I'm here for." Isa replied in a smirk then his eyes turned serious as he looked towards the castle.

What they were going to do, would clearly be dangerous. It was important, very important, that Lea could handle himself if something happened.

Lea could act like a stupid idiot, but he was not… And Isa would make sure his friend would be prepared for what-ever could happen.

* * *

_An: Okay so I made a mistake in a earlier chapter, and what I said in my earlier authors note wasn't true. I made an oopsie.  
You were right, I was wrong. I apologies.  
I went back and made a slight re-write to stick closer to "Birth by sleep." still, I am interpretatimg a little loosely here, for the sake of narrative and build up you know. I try to stick as close as possible to the facts the games themselves are giving me as I can. As there are only very few clear facts though, and a lot of implications, many things will be up for interpretation. _

_Still, by the end of the day. I am just having fun writing this, and I hope you guys have fun reading it. I am allowing myself some freedom like, giving Lea hidden keyblade wielder powers like sensing connections and stuff. That is also my official explanation of how Lea can sense future events like that, what he is actually sensing is his connections to other peoples hearts being in danger.  
Yeah I made that up myself, It is just my explanation for how I can keep referencing events that hasn't happened yet. And we all know Lea WILL get a keyblade, so he must have the potential thusly... I didn't completely pull it out of my ass... maybe... hopefully... I dunno. _


	10. The meeting

_._

Lea had to admit, if there was something you could say about Isa, it was that he was always prepared.

Also he was just smart! Lea could only marvel at how clever his friend was, and strong to! Really if you thought about it, it was kind of insane a person like Isa would be friends, let alone best friends with such a normal guy as Lea.

He wasn't nearly as smart nor talented as Isa, couldn't even come close, that's why he had no issue just letting Isa handle things.

Lea didn't even ask any questions as he followed Isa's lead, back into the palace, he knew the best thing he could do was just following orders, keep quiet and not be in the way.

Isa's new way in was a lot easier than the old one for sure! He had found a second secret entrance, this time though the entry point was outside in the castle gardens, they still had to crawl over the wall and avoid being seen, but they didn't have to make it inside the castle to reach the entry point which made things a heck of a lot easier for sure.

Ones again they found themselves at a dark stair well, this time though they had come prepared and brought flash lights to light their path, though keeping quiet to make sure they wouldn't run into anyone in front of them.

Lea concentrated on his breathing, trying to keep himself as calm as he possible could, preparing himself for all those monsters he knew lurked down there.

Those… Heartless.

Finally they had reached the bottom of the stairs and what proved itself to be a big metal door and Isa turned off the flash light. "Stay calm, keep quiet. We don't want to upset those creatures again." he instructed Lea ones again and Lea nodded. "And stay close to me."

"Of course." Lea affirmed.

"Ready?" Isa asked.

"Yeah." Lea replied and ones again, they both pushed the door to let it open, back into the big room.

Lea held his breath, and then slowly they started to move, making sure to keep in the middle of their path, as far away from the cages on each side of them as possible, in the beginning Lea had his eyes firmly on Isa's back, then though he started to glance around, then he started to frown. "Isa.." he whispered.

"So, you noticed?" Isa asked.

"Yeah." Lea confirmed. "The cages…. They are empty now."

"Makes sense." Isa stated. "If they have realized there have been intruders, they would want to dispose of what-ever they were doing down here. Or… That blond scientist, he did say they were all failed experiments, another reason to dispose of them."

"So… There's nothing to worry about anymore?" Lea asked.

Isa frowned. "I think that's a very optimistic thought." he stated. "Fact still is, they were here." he stated. "And this place is being kept a secret." he stated as he walked forward. "Hopefully the computer hasn't been removed or destroyed." he muttered.

Lea chewed on his lip then glanced up. "Let's search for clues." he stated. "They can't just have gotten rid of everything." he stated.

"Careful." Isa asked. "We need to be aware of each others location at all time."

"Got it." Lea nodded as he walked to a cage and peered inside… True enough, it just looked empty. And he started to look around as Isa as well looked for clues.

Then suddenly, Isa halted. "Isa." he spoke in a low voice. "Hey Isa."

"What is it?" Isa asked.

"Over there." Lea pointed. "A light."

And Isa glanced to indeed, there seemed to be a small beam of cold white light falling down on one of the cages. Lea tilted his head as he looked at the cage in question then he started walking only for Isa to reach out and grab his wrist.

Questioning Lea turned his head to meet Isa's eyes.

"Careful." Isa asked and Lea nodded as Isa let go of his wrist.

Then together, they slowly moved towards the cage in question, though as they came closer Leas eyes widened. "There.. There's something in there!" he gasped and he ran forward.

"Hey! Lea WAIT!" Isa shouted as he ran after his friend whom only stopped as he reached the cage and now grabbed the bars as he looked inside with wide eyes.

Isa as well looked and saw… What looked like a bundle of cloth in the middle of the beam of the light, except… It was moving. And there were strains of black hair appearing.

"Excuse me." Lea spoke. "Hello! Can you hear me?" he asked. "Hey." he shook the cage.

Just then the figure gasped as a head looked up, it was… A girl! A girl with long straight black hair and dark eyes, her skin though was pale, almost white as she horrified looked at the two, and then she scrambled back and away from the light, towards the other side of the cage as far away from the boys that she possible could, pressing herself up against the cage as she gasped for air.

Wide-eyed the two boys looked at her as she wide-eyed looked back at them with terrified eyes.

"Nice Lea." Isa commented in a sarcastic tone. "You scared her."

"I.. I'm sorry." Lea let go of the cage. "I didn't mean to frighten you. What are you doing in there though?" he asked. "Hey, maybe you know what happened to the creatures there were in here?" he asked.

The girl kept quiet as she just looked just as terrified at them.

"Hey, it's okay." Lea assured in a comforting voice. "Isa here is not as scary as he looks."

Isa didn't look amused. "It wasn't me she was scared of, _Lea." _he pointed out.

Lea though looked at the girl, not only was her skin ghostly pale, like she hadn't had sunlight for a very long time, but she was also skinny, a simple white dress looked simply huge on her as it threatened to slip down her shoulders, and the long sleeves covered her hand. She seemed so delicate, like just a small push could break her. She made Lea think of those delicate porcelain figurines rich people liked to buy and then you were never allowed to touch them because they were so afraid they would break.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." Lea continued ignoring Isa. "We can try again, my name is Lea. Got it memorized?" he asked in a gentle smile. "And this is Isa, my best friend."

The girl blinked, finally looking less frightened, but more confused.

"Do you have a name?" Lea asked.

Still the girl didn't reply.

Then Lea sat down with crossed legs. "What are you doing in there? Can't you get out?" he asked. "Do you want us to get you out?" he asked.

The girl frowned, clearly confused and Lea looked around. "Where's the door on this thing?" he asked as he started to crawl around the cage. "Ah! There we go!" he smiled triumphantly as he saw what looked like a door that could be opened. "Okay! Leave this to me!" he beamed as he reached for it.

That finally made the girl react as she gasped. "No.. STOP!" she shouted and Isa suddenly realized as he shouted as well.

"LEA!"

It was to late though, Leas hand had touched the door and suddenly a great surge of black energy erupted thrusting Lea aside on the ground.

"Lea!" Isa exclaimed again as he ran to his friend grabbing his shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah… My hand just hurts." Lea hissed holding his hand where what looked like a burn mark had appeared then he looked up. "What was that?" he asked.

Isa turned his head. "A defense mechanism clearly." he stated. "And it looked like… It used magic."

The girl inside the cage swallowed. "I… I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

Lea blinked then he smiled. "Hey! So you _can_ talk! That's good!" he smiled crawling back towards the cage.

The girl looked at him with those dark eyes. "You two..." she breathed. "You are not… With_ them._"

"Who?" Lea asked.

"The scientists of the castle?" Isa asked. "No, we are not." he stated. "We snook in from the outside." he informed.

"So you're not with.." The girl swallowed. "The silver haired man, with golden eyes."

Both boys blinked at the girl then confused looked at each other.

"You really aren't." The girl gasped then she smiled. "Why are you here then?" she asked.

"We are trying to figure out what is going on in here." Lea informed. "Something is really fishy about this place, and we are trying to figure out what it is." he stated. "Hey, maybe you know something?" he asked.

The girl tilted her head. "I… Don't know much. I'm sorry, I don't think I can help a whole lot."

Isa frowned. "Perhaps at least you can tell us, why are you in a cage?" he asked.

The girl silenced then she looked down. "I'm sorry, even that I don't know." she informed.

Lea blinked. "How did you get in there then?" he asked.

"I don't know that either." The girl swallowed. "I..." her eyes grew wet. "Suddenly… I was summoned, to this place. But I can't remember from where!" she stated as she looked up.

"Summoned?" Lea asked.

"At least, that is what I think." The girl informed. "All I remember… Was all this darkness." she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face.

Isa looked at her, then he to sat down in front of her with crossed legs. "That's quite a story." he had to admit. "Perhaps, you could tell us your name at least."

The girl looked up, and Lea was stunned with the amount of sadness in them.

"You don't remember that either huh?" Lea asked. "Man, that sucks."

The girl swallowed. "Do you know what this place is?" she asked the boys.

The two boys looked at each other then back.

"Well… You're in radiant garden." Lea informed.

"Radiant.." The girl blinked. "That sounds so lovely."

"It is." Lea smiled warmly. "You are below the garden right now, but up on the surface. It is a beautiful garden, with a ton of flowers and big water fountains with clean water."

The girl gasped then she smiled. "Right above us?" she asked as she looked up. "I had no idea, it does though sound… Amazing."

"Well, right above you is the castle, in the center of radiant garden." Lea informed. "It also works as this research facility. Lead by Ansem the wise. How-ever yeah, all around the castle is all the gardens."

"I see." The girl nodded.

"Now we told you about this place." Isa then stated. "Perhaps then, you can tell us about what has been going on down here?" he asked. "have you seen the creatures that were here?" he asked.

"The heartless?" The girl asked. "Yes… The silver haired man with golden eyes destroyed them, he said they were useless."

Isa frowned. "What is a heartless?" he asked. "Do you know?"

The girl silenced, Lea as well kept silent.

"They.." The girl swallowed. "They were people… People were turned into… The heartless."

That made both Leas and Isas eyes widen in horror.

"I… I saw it." The girl swallowed and she sniffed. "Darkness… Darkness overtook them and then… And then." she squinted her eyes and then she sniffed.

"Hey." Lea spoke softly. "If you need to cry that's all right." he assured. "You're locked in a cage! That's just awful. I.. I'm sorry I can't get you out."

And the girl burst out crying finally moving closer to them.

Sadly Lea and Isa looked at her.

"That.. That's okay." The girl cried as she came closer to them. "You… You are the first whom has been this nice to me since I got here." she bawled placing her hand on the bars.

Then Lea lifted his hand, and put it on hers as his eyes met hers, his too looked teary. "That's unforgivable." he stated. "Listen, we are going to get you out. I swear!"

Then a third hand touched theirs, it was Isa, putting his hand on Leas and the girls. "Me to, I swear as well." Isa stated.

And the girl smiled as the tears doubled and she leaned her forehead towards their hands as she cried.

Just then, a sound could be heard, a door opened, the girl gasped as she looked up. "Oh no… The silver haired man." she gasped. "You have to get out of here!"

"But." Lea tried.

Isa put a firm hand on Leas shoulder. "We can't help her if we get caught ourselves." he stated

Lea swallowed, but then he nodded and he turned back to the girl. "We'll be back for you!" he swore. "Tomorrow! We'll see you tomorrow."

"That's okay." The girl swallowed. "You don't need to.."

"You like ice-cream?" Isa cut her off. "I'll bring you some!"

The girl halted, then she smiled, tears rolling down her face.

"Come on Lea." Isa grabbed his friend. "We need to get out so you can bring her that ice-cream tomorrow."

And Lea nodded. "Okay." and they both hurried to their own exit just as foot steps sounded from the other end, there was no time to look back nor examine the new person, they just had to focus on getting out.

Finally as they burst out, back into the sunlight both Lea and Isa had to squint their eyes due to the sheer brightness of the sun, then they looked at each other.

"Isa..:" Lea breathed.

Isa held up a hand. "I know." he assured. "What-ever they are doing to that girl, it's not right. No one should be kept in a cage."

Lea looked at his friend, then he smiled.

"We need to be careful." Isa stated. "And if you see a man with silver hair and golden eyes, be on your guard."

"I can't say I know to many people fitting that description." Lea commented thoughtfully then he looked up. "Got it."

Isa nodded seriously.

"I know, we need to be careful." Lea assured and he glanced down as he held a hand over his chest. "I… I wont be in the way. I swear."

Softly Isa looked at his friend, then reached out grabbing his shoulder. "I know you wont." he assured. "We'll get her out. For now though, we need to get your hand looked at." he pointed.

Lea blinked as he looked down at his hand, and first them was reminded of the burn he had received trying to mess with the cage, and it was like... Remembering just turned on a switch so Lea became aware of the stinging pain alongside the blisters that were forming, not to forget the horrid smell! And he hissed as he stepped on the ground, then stuffed the entire hand into his mouth trying to combat the pain.

Isa didn't comment any further, merely grabbed Leas arm to pull him in the correct direction, Lea couldn't exactly object, he had his entire hand inside of his mouth.

That wasn't to bad though... All Lea had was a minor burn, the girl whom was kept there though. Inside of a cage in the dark? Lea shivered by the thought.

He would safe her! No matter what, he would do it!


	11. The girl with no past

Darkness… Vast darkness…

She knew, there had to be something else out there than just darkness. Those boys, they had told her there was a garden outside, right above her.

That information… did give her comfort. It was nice to think about or just imagine, that there would be a garden, with many colorful flowers, birds flying around and a blue sky… Just on the other side of this wall.

Was it real though? Had those boys been real at all or had she just imagined them? All she saw was just this dark, and this cage.

She seemed to recall, there had been something else ones… Light… the sound of laughter but… Where?! Where had she seen it? Where had she come from? Who was she?!

The girl grabbed her head as she hissed. "I'm… I'm..." she desperately sought her mind for a name to call herself, but nothing came up.

Was she nothing?! Had she been created at this place and that was why she had no memories?

No! It couldn't be true! It couldn't be true!

The silver haired man with the golden eyes… He told her that she belonged to him, that he was his toy to play with and she would only be let go, when he had gotten from her what he needed.

His voice… It was so deep, and absolutely devoid of emotions. His eyes, which were shining in that golden color also seemed so cold… Like there was a vast darkness hiding behind them.

He had also said something… something about her being different than any other human, she was unique. But… Why?! What could he possible want from her? Why was she different?!

Then she head a sound, two sets of feet moving… No… It couldn't be. Had those boys been actually serious?!

And then she saw them, two figures moving towards her, one with bright red hair in spikes and one with dark blue hair softly falling around his face.

Wide-eyed she saw them coming into view. "You.." she gasped. "You came back."

"Of course we did!" The red head stated in a big grin. "We promised didn't we?!"

"We did swear." The blue haired one nodded.

Wide-eyed the girl looked from one to the other, their names were. "Lea… And Isa?" right and the read head grinned as the blue haired one nearly nodded. Then Lea pulled forward a bag and opened it up digging into it before he found… a light blue ice-cream which he offered her by sticking his hand between the bars.

"Here." He offered.

Confused she looked at the ice-cream.

"I promised ice-cream didn't I?" Lea asked. "Come on, I didn't poison it I swear."

And finally she accepted the ice-cream, sticking it into her mouth then blinked surprised. "It's sweet… but also salty." she commented looking wondering at the cold desert.

"Sea-salt ice-cream." Lea smiled. "It's our favorite, I hope you like it to."

And she sniffed, as she put the ice-cream into her mouth.

* * *

The girl… She was crying again, Lea could only observed as she was slowly eating her ice-cream while tears spilled down her face.

She ate all of it, even licked the left-over stick for the last few drops of ice-cream, then she offered the naked stick back.

"Thank you." she spoke in a quiet voice.

Lea smirked. "Heh, that's all right." he stated taking the stick back disposing of it in his bag. "If there's anything else you need just say the word okay?" he asked. "You… Look like you're not eating very well."

"Perhaps we should bring her something healthy next time." Isa commented.

"Wait… Next time?" The girl asked.

"Of course!" Lea grinned. "We promised you to get you out of here right?" he asked. "I'm sorry… We don't know how to do it yet but… until we do, at least we can come visit right?" he asked.

"No!" The girl exclaimed. "You can't! It's to dangerous, the silver haired..."

"As long as we wont be caught there wont be an issue will there?" Isa asked. "Beside, I still have questions about those heartless. And of course, what possible reason could they have to keep you here!"

"See! Isa knows what he's doing, so no problem Heartsy!" he grinned.

The girl blinked. "Heart..sy?" she asked.

"Well, you don't remember your name and we have to call you something." Lea stated. "So just until you remember or we find your real name, Heartsy!"

Isa rolled his eyes. "If you really do insist on a name, how about something less stupid?" he asked. "Go with Janan or something."

"Janan?" Lea asked confused.

"It means heart in another language, and it's not as stupid as Heartsy." Isa stated.

"Ooooh!" Lea realized then grinned. "Okay, it makes more sense!" he admitted and suddenly, a new sound sounded from the cage, a sound they hadn't heard before. It wasn't a cry nor a terrified shout, it was much more pleasant than that. It was a giggle.

Astounded both girls turned to the girl whom was giggling down into her hand. "You two." she chuckled. "You are just." she amused shook his head.

"Of course, if you have another name for yourself you like better, you should decide." Lea stated.

"Janan… Sounds nice." The girl smiled amused. "Janan… I like that name. It… Isn't my true name, I know that much. But it's nice anyway. Thank you." she bowed her head. "Having a name." she sniffed. "It makes me feel… More human again."

"More human?" Lea asked. "What a silly thing to say, Of course you are human. I mean, you are sitting right there aren't you?" he asked. "You have thoughts, feelings, a heart. So you are a person, plain and simple."

Janan smiled amused as she looked at them with warm yet tear filled eyes.

Isa's eyes how-ever glanced at the lock to Janan's cage and glanced at him.

"Don't touch that." Janan asked.

"I wont." Isa assured. "Lea learned his lesson last time, didn't you Lea?" he asked.

"Yeah, touch the fire and get burned." Lea grinned as he held up a hand which now proved itself to be wrapped in white bandages.

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Janan swallowed.

"Don't think about it." Lea shrugged. "They said it'll be good as new in a week, it's no problem."

"Are you ever taken out of the cage?" Isa asked.

Janan nodded. "Yes… When the silver haired man needs to do his experiments."

"How does he get you out?" Isa asked.

"He… He can break the spell on the lock himself." Janan informed. "He also makes it reappear himself he… He can control darkness." she shivered.

"Control darkness?" Lea asked. "People can do that?" he asked.

"Only people who belong to the darkness." Janan swallowed.

"So… To be able to remove this thing ourselves, we would have to fall to darkness?" Isa asked.

"You can't do that!" Janan exclaimed. "People who fall to darkness they… They turn into those heartless creatures!"

Lea blinked. "Then why is that silver haired guy not a heartless?" he asked.

"Well, if I am to make a guess." Isa frowned holding his chin. "He might just be to strong…. And Janan here, is the same. She's to strong to turn into a mere heartless."

"To strong?" Lea asked then he shivered. "What kind of guy is that man?" he asked.

"That will be our next objective to find out." Isa stated. "Figuring out what that man is doing, what his goals are, will tell us what is happening here. Though, we can't let ourselves get compromised. If we get discovered, Janan could become the one who gets punished."

"Oh no, don't think about me." Janan asked.

"Janan, don't be silly." Lea asked as he sat down on his knees in front of her. "You are our friend now, we wont just ignore you."

"Friend?" Janan asked. "But… We barely spend any time together."

"It doesn't matter, we are already connected." Lea stated. "Like Ven taught me!" he grinned. "Our hearts, has touched, and we have become connected." he stated as he held a hand over his chest. "So, your worries are now ours, and you are not alone. Got it memorized?" he asked pointing at his head.

Janans eyes widened, then… Tears formed again and she cried but smiled happily. "Lea!" she breathed. "Isa! Thank you!" she beamed.

"I'm sorry we wont be able to get you out right now." Isa sighed. "Is there… Something we can do?" he asked.

"Isa." Janan looked up. "If maybe… You said there was a garden outside, it's so hard for me to imagine. I would like to see a flower, from the garden." she stated.

Isa smiled amused. "What is your favorite color?" he asked.

Janan blushed. "Pink." she stated. "Delicate light pink."

"Okay." Isa nodded looking at their new friend with soft eyes.

* * *

_AN: Janan is Arabic for heart or Soul.  
This girl of course has no official name in the games themselves, I did how-ever find it necessary to call her something for the sake of the story. I hope you guys will bear with me. _


	12. Forgive me

A human being, consists of two main components.

A body and a heart, both are needed to create a full human being.

The body is easy to describe, it is the vessel in which the heart resides, it is the flesh and blood of human beings.

Their memories and basic abilities are stored in this flesh and blood.

The heart though, is much more difficult to describe. The heart is essential, it is what makes humans feel such emotions.

Happiness as well as sadness, such things as anger and hate to springs from the heart. The desire to protect, but also the wish to destroy, perhaps for vengeance or even just out of such pitiful emotions as jalousie.

A heart is a fickle thing, it can cloud a persons judgment, an otherwise rational person can end up doing very irrational things simply because that is what their hearts commanded.

With time, I came to theorize that the presence of a heart is a hindrance to the development of humanity.

The things humans does, which are considered evil. Hurting each other due to their pride or jalousie, it springs from the heart. It clouds judgment and halts development.

A thought occurred to me… What if you could remove the heart from the human body? Perhaps then reason would prevail.

That is how I made my first experiment.

My test subject had agreed to the experiment of his own free will, he was well informed of any risks.

My intention was to only remove his heart for a short amount of time, mere seconds if possible, and reunite heart and body ones more. Then make tests and asks a series of questions to observe the after effects.

The subtraction went as planned, how-ever the moment heart and body had been separated something happened I had not foreseen.

The heart, got swallowed by darkness the instant it had no body to protect it, and turned into a black demon like creature.

The body as well transformed, turning into a white creature only vaguely resembling a human.

Neither the body nor heart could be talked to or reasoned with, at ones I knew I had made a horrible mistake, I had to reunite heart and body ones more! How-ever, reuniting the two proved much more difficult than separating them.

This though, were only the beginning of the nightmare I had created.

I decided to call the heart transformed into a black creature a heartless, and the body left behind turned white a nobody.

What I didn't anticipate was that both heartless and nobody would attack any human that came near to them, and they themselves had the power to extract the hearts of humans, thus creating yet another heartless and nobody. This way they have been capable of multiplying.

My theory is that both heartless and nobodies search to complete themselves, they are continuously searching for their own missing piece, yet lack the capacity to know what they are doing.

Many of my research assistants whom tried to help contain these creatures has fallen and turned into heartless and nobodies themselves. I cannot allow more people to fall!

My only option has been to hide these creatures in the secret basement of this facility, until I find a way to reunite their hearts with their body. These creatures must remain hidden! And any further research of the heart that is _not _focused on how to reunite the two must be halted, immediately. This research is to dangerous and I wont allow it to go any further!

Only a few people is aware of the situation as it is now.

My most trusted assistant and friend, Even, is helping me contain the heartless and nobodies. He is the one suggesting a sleeping gas to calm these creatures when they start acting up.

Aelous and Dilan as both head of the guards and competent scientists in their own right has been informed of the situation and is extra cautious to keep out any intruders.

It pains me to say that my dear apprentice and ward, Ienzo, is also aware of my sin as he was present at the first experiment to observe.

Something extraordinary happened though, I could barely believe what I saw when a heartless grabbed Ienzo, I was terrified, afraid that Ienzo to now would have heart ripped from body. But no such thing happened.

Even came to Ienzos rescue and pushed the heartless away, and neither was he ripped in two.

I performed a test, and both their hearts were were undamaged. What I also found is that their hearts are stronger than the normal average heart.

Thus I have been able to surmise that weaker hearts are more likely to be ripped from their bodies, while stronger hearts are in fact able to fight against the procedure.

It is a great relief to know that my ward and friend is safe, how-ever it opens up new questions.

Why are some hearts stronger than others? What is it that makes their hearts that strong? And my other poor assistants who fell victims. What of them?

I thought I was going to uncover the mysteries of the heart, but find myself with more questions then when I began.

Now though, it is detrimental that I find out how to reunite these hearts with their bodies. The poor souls whom has fallen to darkness all depend on it.

This has to stop! I cannot allow it to spread any further. I must find a way to save all these people.

I did not intend for this to happen, but that is no excuse.

My curiosity lead to this, I can only hope and pray that I can stop this and this will be the end.

If there is a god in heaven, forgive me. Help me right my wrong.

_Ansem the wise. _


	13. The man with silver hair

It wasn't the first time Lea had to wonder, just how many different pink flowers are there?!

Every day, Isa and Lea went to visit their new friend, every day Lea would bring an ice-cream, and Isa would bring a new pink flower.

Today was a pink hibiscus, yesterday it was a pink dahlia, and the day before that a pink tulip.

How-ever, Lea could not deny that the look on Janans face was always worth it, she would lighten up by the sight of the flower and sit with it in her hands as they talked.

She would ask about what was going on outside, about how the flowers looked out there, about the sky. Then when they began talking about their friends she would ask about that to, and smile happily as they talked, they would even begin to joke and laugh together.

Sadly though, their visits were always short lived, the silver haired man would always be looming somewhere, and even sadder…. Isa always had to take the flowers back and take them with him outside.

If a flower was discovered inside of Janans cell, it could ruin everything. It broke both Leas and Isa's hearts, the look of sadness on Janans face every time she had to give up todays flower.

"I'm… Sorry." Isa spoke as he ones again had to take his flower back.

Janan shook her head. "No. You two… No matter what bad things are happening now, I can get through it, because I know you two will be coming back. It… makes me so happy. When I am alone, I always wonder what kind of flower you will be bringing me next. And I get so excited and happy!" she smiled happily. "Isa I know, tomorrow! Can you bring me two flowers? A blue and a red one?" she asked.

Isa blinked confused.

"Your hair!" Janan laughed pointing at them. "It's so bright, there must be flowers matching your hair!"

"See, told you not every single flower had to be pink." Lea commented.

Amused Isa shook his head, then he looked up. "One day, I'm going to bring you a flower you wont have to give back." he stated.

And Janan smiled, her eyes filled with so much warmth.

"I'll do you one better!" Lea stated. "I'm gonna get her a garden! WITH LOTS OF FLOWERS!" he spread out his arms.

"How on earth would you manage to get a garden for her?" Isa asked. "You can barely pay for all of your ice-creams!"

"I'll figure something out." Lea pouted and Janan chuckled amused.

Then she shook her head. "I don't need a garden." she stated. "How-ever… If we could take a walk together in those gardens you are talking about. That would be really nice."

"Well sure, you got it." Lea promised.

Isa sighed. "Lea, we have to go. The silver haired man will be here any minute."

"Yeah." Lea sighed deeply then looked up. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow! Janan!" he smiled.

And Janan nodded in a smile. "I'll be looking forward to it." she stated.

* * *

When Lea and Isa weren't visiting Janan, they were training.

Every single day now, and it could not be denied… They were getting better.

Especially Lea had clearly been listening to Isa's lectures and were now attacking with stealth and planned his attacks in advance in order to surprise Isa.

Isa as always though, were a person quickly to adapt. What-ever trick Lea came up with would usually only work ones, so he had to keep thinking up new technics, and Isa had to keep being on his toes.

They both pushed each other to their limits, but were not about to stop. If they couldn't even fend off the people guarding the palace, then how would they be able to do anything else?! They had to be stronger.

They also spend time spying on the castle and the research facility, hoping they could find a clue, a way to safe Janan.

Their affords though were fruitless, everything they saw above ground looked so innocent and normal, it was hard to believe that such a horrid place doing such horrible things were to be found just below ground.

How-ever, neither was about to slow down or stop! They would find a way to safe her, no matter what!

And that's why… They decided to try and sneak into the castle, but not to the basement… The studies. Looking for research, a way to break the lock on Janans cage.

This time, they broke in at night, at a time where all the class rooms and labs would be empty.

It was clear, their training had paid off! Lea and Isa were much faster, much more aware, and much more silent than before.

They had learned how to work together, how to read each others signals, they didn't even have to speak to communicate anymore.

If Isa grew rigid, Lea knew just to stay quiet and keep back until the danger had passed, if Lea pressed himself against the wall, Isa would stay in the shadows.

They had begun to work as one, as perfect extensions of each other.

It was only due to their new abilities, that they finally managed to sneak into one of those labs, a circular room, with a big machine by the wall and walls covered in book cases with books.

Immediately the two went to work looking through the books.

Isa's eyes glanced on the back of the books and finally found a title… _"A study of light and dark. Ansem the wise." _

He removed the book and opened it up, starting to flip through the pages.

Lea how-ever continued looking through the room, he listened intensely to the outside, making sure that no one was walking in on them. Determined to keep a solid guard while Isa went through the materials.

He was so focused on the door, on the hallways outside of the door, that when a new voice sounded he nearly let out a scream as his heart jumped.

"How interesting."

Both Lea and Isa wide-eyed turned around to suddenly see, a silver haired man with golden eyes standing in the room looking at them with his glowing eyes.

Lea gaped as his heart was beating rapidly… Ho… HOW?! There were no one here?! How had that man come in here?!

Isa to looked shocked and lost for words as the book in his hands dropped down on the ground.

"What peculiar intruders." The silver haired man continued, his voice… It was so deep, so smooth, and yet… It made it go cold down Lea and Isa's spine.

Then suddenly the man seemed to disapear, only to appear right in front of Lea making Lea let go of a scream as he grabbed Lea by the throat, hoisting him p.

"LEA!" Isa shouted.

Lea squirmed and struggled as he grabbed the hand holding his throat, desperately trying to get free.

"LET GO OF LEA!" Isa shouted as he came running, only for the Silver haired man to raise another hand sending a bolt of darkness at Isa sending him flying into the bookshelf.

"I… Isa." Lea hissed.

"You want to safe your friend, do you not?" The silver haired man asked in a almost caring voice, he was though still choking Lea. "Then, you must release your power. I sense… Power inside of you." he reached out his free hand again and suddenly darkness covered Isa and pulled him up so he was floating in the air, struggling to get out. "Safe your friend." he invited. "Release your power." and he tightened his hand making Isa shout out in pain.

"Isa… No… Stop." Lea hissed as he struggled against the choking hold and Isa squirmed. "Don't… Stop it…" and suddenly he shouted. "STOP IT!" as a burning inferno came from inside and the silver haired man was pushed back by yellow flames while Lea was dropped to the ground gasping for air, and Isa to fell to his back.

Wide-eyed Lea looked at the ground, then he looked up… Was that… Fire?! Where had it come from?!

The silver haired man though looked un-phased, the opposite, he was smiling. "I see, you _do _have potential." he commented. "A shame there are no masters left to take you in."

"Wha… What?" Lea asked bewildered.

"LEA!" Isa suddenly shouted. "DON'T GET DISTRACTED!" he shouted as he came running from behind the silver haired man with a raised fist only for the man to vanish again and Isa's fist hit nothing making him stumble forward, only for the silver haired man to appear right behind Isa, and then smacked him again sending him flying.

"ISA!" Lea shouted then looked back at the silver haired man as he swallowed. The fire… It.. He shivered but tried to recall the feeling as he raised his hands, and then… A flame appeared, in his hand. His eyes widened, so it was true! He could make the fire! Lea looked up then he hissed as he let both his hands burn. "Don't touch my friend!" he demanded raising his flaming fists.

The silver haired man how-ever smirked. "Don't you know what they say about children playing with fire?" he asked.

Leas eyes widened and the silver haired man laughed amused.

"You only _just_ realized you even have this power, and you think you can control it?" The silver haired man asked amused, then he glanced down and Lea followed his eyes, realizing… The books were on fire! HE HAD LIGHTED THE BOOKS ON FIRE!

Immediately Lea stumbled back as the fire on his hand vanished.

"Le… Lea." Isa gasped as the fire started to spread. "We… We need to get out of here, we need." and he coughed.

The silver haired man smirked as he glanced at Isa. "Indeed, you two should get going." he commented. "Then… grow stronger." he asked as he stepped towards Isa looking down at him. "What exquisite darkness lurking in your heart." he commented.

"What?" Isa asked as he coughed deeply.

"You may even be worthy." The silver haired man continued. "How-ever, it is to early to tell at this time. If you can't even escape this room, there is no way you will be a worthy vessel."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Isa coughed deeply.

The silver haired man how-ever smirked and then… He vanished, into thin air, as if he had never even been there. The flames though were real and Lea screamed as he ran for his friend.

"ISA!" Lea shouted as he grabbed Isa. "I.. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean, I.." he cried.

"Safe it for later." Isa coughed. "For now, we need to get out of here." he stated and Lea nodded as he put Isa's arm over his shoulder and dragged his friend out.

Immediately they had shouts… Foot steps. It was no surprise, someone had to have noticed the fire.

"The window." Isa instructed. "We wont be able to reach any of the doors without being seen, we must go through the window."

"Are you okay for that?" Lea asked.

Isa nodded as he removed his arm from Leas shoulders and stood up. "We must focus on our escape." he stated. "If we get caught, we might not be able to see Janan for a while."

Lea nodded, he could not allow that to happen either! Janan would be waiting for them, every day like she always had.

If they didn't come tomorrow then… He could not do that to her! And they moved for the window both crawling out on the roof as people came running, shouting and yelling while Lea and Isa headed the opposite direction.

Trying to comprehend the things they had just went through…

The silver haired man, his overwhelming power! The flames Lea had managed to conquer up. The mans words…

Lea had potential but there was no masters to take him?

Isa might be worthy? Worthy for what? Potential for what?!

What on EARTH had the man been talking about?!

And the more Lea and Isa thought about it… The more clueless they were. They had no idea.


	14. The promise

"What's wrong?!"

Isa probably shouldn't have been surprised it was the first words out of Janans mouth the next day as they came to visit her.

Lea had always been terrible at hiding his feelings, how-ever this time, Isa probably wasn't that much better as the shock still were to be found on his face.

Lea how-ever clearly hadn't slept as much as a wink since they escaped, and was constantly almost breaking into tears.

Perhaps Lea just was to sensitive for this kind of stuff…. Isa didn't really know what to do about that anymore.

As both boys failed to answer Janans question did the girl frown. "What is it?" she asked. "I heard noises from the above doing the night, did something happen up there?" he asked.

"There was a fire." Isa informed shortly. "In the castle, it's all right now though, they got it under control pretty quick before it was even allowed to spread."

"That's terrible." Janan breathed. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No." Isa shook his head. "No one got hurt, everyone is fine."

"That's good." Janan breathed. "I don't understand though, why then are you.."

"It was me!" Lea suddenly burst out into tears. "I started the fire!"

Wide-eyed Janan looked at the crying boy.

"I don't even know how it happened!" Lea continued in sobs. "There was just… This power and I… And I.." he swallowed. "It was inside of me, but I don't.."

"Wait… Lea." Janan breathed. "Did you… create fire. I mean, not by using a match stick but by… Yourself?" she asked.

Lea swallowed, that was answer enough.

"Well… That's." Janan hesitated.

Lea squinted his eyes. "I don't understand, is this supposed to be some kind of power I have?" he asked. "Why?"

"Lea." Janan reached her hand through the cage, then gently held Leas hand in her own. As she caught his eyes. "Don't be afraid. This power, it is part of you. To be afraid of it, is the same as being afraid of yourself."

"But why?" Lea asked. "Why me?"

Janan frowned as she still held his hand. "I think… I met other people like you before." she stated.

"What?" Lea asked.

"I think… The place I came from, everyone was very much like you." Janan stated.

"Lea." Isa put a hand on Leas shoulder. "I read about people, with affinity for magic. It is not as uncommon as you think. And some people have affinity for special elements."

Janan nodded as she closed her eyes. "Fire, water, wind, earth, ice, darkness, light." she listed as she looked up.

"Light and darkness counts as magic elements?" Lea asked.

"The silver haired man, he has affinity for darkness." Isa reminded Lea. "That's how he makes that lock." he pointed at the lock that kept Janan inside of his cage.

That made Lea glance down, then he glanced up seeing how Janan was still looking at him and holding his hand.

"Can you show me?" Janan then asked.

"The… The fire?" Lea asked. "No! I don't know how! And I… I don't want to hurt you. You might get burned!"

Janan shook her head. "You wont hurt me." she stated surely. "I know you, and I know you wouldn't do that." then she turned his hand around so the palm was upwards. "Just relax, breath." she asked. "The fire, it was always inside of you. All you have to do, is to let it out."

Lea blinked, but then he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Feel that warmth?" Janan asked. "You always had it, it belongs to you."

"I… think I feel it." Lea breathed.

"Now… direct it to your hand." Janan instructed. "Just let it flow naturally, don't be scared." she asked.

Lea took a deep breath as he did what he was told, felt the warmth… Then he shook his head. "No.. I.." Just then another hand reached out and Lea looked up, it as Isa's, now also touching Leas hand.

"You can do this Lea." Isa stated. "And you wont hurt us. It'll be fine."

"Isa.." Lea breathed then he nodded determindly as he looked back, at his hand, feeling both Janan's and Isa's support. He took a deep breath as he felt the warm and guided it towards the palm of his hand and then... A small flame appeared.

Leas eyes widened as he gaped. "Woah!"

Janan smiled amused as she let go and so did Isa.

"Guys... Are you seeing this?" Lea asked as he held the little flame. "And, it doesn't even hurt!" he gasped letting the fire slip through his fingers and then with a flick of his hand he vanquished it, only to let a new tiny flame appeared. "Holy smokes.."

Janan smiled amused. "Of course it doesn't hurt you. That flame _is_ you." he informed in a smile.

"How did you do that?" Isa asked Janan. "It was like... You knew."

"Well.." Janan finally let go of Leas hand as she sat back. "I feel like… I've seen powers like it, many times before. And met many people like Lea… He reminded me of those people, so I suppose in a way. I did suspect." she admitted.

"Heh, doesn't sound to bad." Lea commented. "Janan I… Thank you." he then said. "I was… kind of freaked. But I feel better now." he stated. "It's still… Kind of scary. I mean… Starting fires is easy even if you don't have the power to just call upon a flame, but to stop fires?" he shivered.

Janan nodded. "You're right about that." she stated. "It's good you are wary of your powers." she said. "And… I think. The people from the place I came from, they all used these tools… Weapons of sorts, to direct and control these powers. Blades I think."

"You seem to be recalling a lot all of a sudden." Isa remarked.

Janan smiled. "Lea is reminding me." she stated her eyes shining happily. "And… I want to help. Lea shouldn't be scared of this, it's a gift! A precious one."

"I wish I could meet those other people." Lea sighed deeply. "You think they are still out there."

"I..." Janan swallowed. "I hope so. I wish I could remember them." she said. "And that place… My…. Home." she breathed.

"You'll find it." Lea assured. "And then, we'll all go there together! You can introduce me to those people I remind you of!"

Janan smiled warmly. "Yes." she nodded. "You don't really need to meet them though, you have a friend whom will help you." she glanced at Isa and smiled.

Isa blinked, then he blushed as he glanced away.

"I know you two will look after each other, so you will be all right. That's all that matters." Janan informed in a smile. "You two can do pretty incredible things together you know."

"Well of course!" Lea grinned. "Now you are just stating the obvious!"

Isa smirked amused, Lea was back to his own old carefree self, that was good.

Janan were still smiling as she looked at them with such warm eyes. "You two… You are both very special. I know you are." she stated. "You have to promise always to stick together."

"No problem, we were going to do that anyway." Lea stated. "And soon, we'll get you out of here for sure!" He stated.

Janan swallowed. "That's... All right. I am just so glad you would come to see me."

Lea shook his hand then reached out. "Give me your hand." he asked.

Janan hesitated but then reached out, gently touching Leas hand. Then Isa reached out and placed his hand on top of the two others so all three were touching. "We'll get you out." Isa stated. "And walk out of here. Together."

"We'll make it!" Lea stated. "Because we are friends!"

Isa smiled amused but nodded, Janan were beaming as single tears ran down her cheeks.

"We swear." Isa stated. "So, you don't be afraid either."

Janan smiled. "You'll get me out, I know you will." she stated. "Thank you so much."

"Just wait a little bit more, we'll get this!" Lea stated.

Janan nodded. "Right! I'll wait for you." and she smiled warmly. "To think, I could get such good friends here! It makes me so happy!" she smiled as tears fell down her face. "Lea… Isa.." she spoke to them. "No matter what happens, I'll always believe in you! I know you will come through!"

And both boys grinned, extremely confident in their abilities.

* * *

As the boys arrived back at the gardens outside did Lea glance at Isa. "You didn't tell her that we ran into the silver haired man." he observed.

Isa shook his head. "There is no need to worry Janan further over that." he stated. "Our goal now is clear, we need to get Janan out of there. And then we need to flee this place with her."

Lea nodded. "Yeah." he agreed. "Ones she is out of her cage, it'll be to dangerous for her to stick around here. But I wont let her go alone either." then he grinned. "So, we are going to actually travel?" he asked. "Go see the world? Go on a real adventure?!" he asked. "That's so awesome! Three best friends on an adventure!" He beamed spreading out his arms. "Just think, all the things out there we haven't seen yet!" he commented. "And we are going to discover it all, together!" he stated. "You know… This town, it's nice and all. But it's kind of small." he observed. "It will be nice, to go see what the world has to offer."

Isa smiled amused. "You always have such an optimistic way of looking at things." he stated. "Well, I'm glad you're excited at least."

"Of course I am." Lea stated. "I'm ready to get out there, aren't you?" he asked.

Isa chuckled. "Well, with you around it probably wont be to bad." he smirked grabbing Leas hair and ruffled it up.

"HEY!" Lea shouted as he pushed Isa away and Isa laughed. Lea blinked, then he grinned to, and then he laughed, and both grabbed each others shoulders as they laughed walking down the street. Very excited about this potential future.


	15. Taken

"Where…. Is she?"

His voice were filled with a cold sort of anger as his golden eyes was filled with a dangerous light, the young Xehanort, whom had appeared out of thin air, was it really only such a short time ago? And yet… It felt like such a long time, only now though did Ansem see.

Xehanorts true nature laid bare, he was furious, his anger burning and yet, he was cold.

Ansem how-ever stood his ground. "Out of your reach." he stated. "I demanded that you stopped the experiments! And yet you disobeyed my orders!" he hissed. "Then, you kept her in a cage! A child! How dare you?" he asked. "What sort of monster are you?"

Xehanort seethed as the very air around him seemed to let go of electric waves. "She was not like other frail humans." he stated. "She… Could have been the key." he stated. "But you, you ruined it." he stated then he reached out a hand and suddenly, darkness grabbed Ansem and pulled him up into the air. "Now, because of you. I must start over." Xehanort stated in a dark tone.

Wide-eyed Ansem looked down at his young apprentice, his arms and legs being tied down by these chains of pure darkness. "You..." Ansem gasped. "Who are you?" he asked. "What are you?"

"Someone with the determination to see it through!" Xehanort replied as he raised Ansem further up in the air. "It's a shame really… You do have a gift, Ansem the wise." he stated. "Not even I could have done it, the potential of your work is so great. And yet you desire to stop?" he asked. "To put everything back the way it was?" then he chuckled, a bone chilling chuckle. "No, it will not happen." he stated.

"Xehanort!" Ansem hissed. "You will stop this!" he stated. "All of this, it will stop now!_ Today!_" he stated. "I will not let you get away with this!"

Xehanort glanced at Ansem with his cold eyes. "I wonder… how long will you last, in the realm of darkness?" he asked. "Will darkness overtake you, or… Is your heart already so dark that you can make a home there?" he asked.

Ansems eyes widened. "What are you?" he asked.

"I may have use for you still in the future." Xehanort stated. "This is why you will not die." he informed. "How-ever, I cannot let you get in my way anymore." he stated as he snapped a finger and suddenly what looked like a dark portal opened up.

"No… NO!" Ansem shouted as he struggled. "I will not let you get away with this! XEHANORT!" he shouted.

Xehanort though smirked. "This place… it belongs to a man named Ansem." he stated. "So to take it, I merely have to take the name. Ansem." he grinned his eyes shining dangerously. "Go now, and know that everything that happens from here! All the darkness that is going to spread, it shall be credited… To Ansem."

And he let go, letting Ansem fall. Fall through the dark corridor that closed behind him, leaving a younger looking man whom was looking at the now empty spot.

"Pity." Xehanort commented and he turned around, just then foot steps were heard from the outside, people came running towards the office and the door burst open, to reveal two men.

A man with long blond hair wearing a scientists lab coat and a man with black hair in dreads wearing a guards uniform.

"MASTER ANSEM!" Even shouted then he halted. "Xehanort?" he asked.

Dilan stepped forward. "Where is Master Ansem?" he asked. "The heartless has come back! They are attacking the city!"

Xehanort glanced down, then he looked up. "I see, that's why he left."

"What?" Even asked.

"Ansem… Has abandoned Radiant Garden." Xehanort informed. "He found out that his experiments has gone out of control, and there is no saving this world now." he stated. "So he abandoned this place, and all who live here."

Even shook his head. "No… No he wouldn't." he stated. "Ansem wouldn't do that!"

Dilan as well was looking at Xehanort with wide eyes filled with unbelief.

"Then by all means. Go look for him." Xehanort invited. "I assure you though, you will not find him." he stated. "He left you behind."

"This cannot be!" Even exclaimed loudly just as Dilan grabbed his shoulder.

"We need to focus our affords on protecting the people of radiant garden." Dilan pointed out. "Even… See if you can find a way to neutralize the heartless. I shall try to evacuate the people."

Even halted then he nodded. "Of course." he stated. "We'll find Ansem later, in fact he'll probably show up himself."

Dilan nodded. "Indeed, now come on. Time is of the essence."

"You're right." Even agreed and they both ran away through the hallway.

Neither of them bothered to look behind themselves, to see Xehanort standing there with his hands behind his back and a grin on his face.

If he just played his cards right, this could turn out into his own favor.

* * *

Lea and Isa were bewildered.

"Heartless." Lea gasped. "Outside?!" he asked. "HOW DID THEY GET OUT?!" he shouted.

"Or rather, _where _did they come from?!" Isa asked. "The cages that had previously held them were empty the last time we were there!"

"So are you saying… These are new ones?" Lea asked, then he gasped. "JANAN!" he shouted grabbing Isa's jacket. "Do.. Do you think she..." he swallowed.

"We wont know before we check!" Isa replied. "So let's go check on her, _now._"

Lea didn't even need to be told twice as the two boys hurried towards the castle, the opposite way of where everyone else were running.

Not only did they have to avoid people, but those strange heartless creatures, thankfully though, their training had not been for nothing! And they were able to push back as they made their way towards the castle and down the secret entrance.

"Janan!" Lea shouted as he ran through the room with the cages, forgetting everything about being careful. "JANAN!" he shouted and then he halted, he had reached the cage, the same cage she was always in or… Always had been in. "It… It's empty." he gasped.

Wide-eyed Isa looked at the empty cage, then looked at where it had been closed and saw that it was wide opened.

"Wait! The cage is open!" Lea pointed. "So, maybe she escaped!" he exclaimed. "Isa! Janan, she's finally out! She!" his face faltered by the look on Isa's face. "Isa?" he asked.

Isa swallowed, then his fist tightened. "If she escaped her cage then..." he turned to Lea. "Where is she now?" he asked.

Lea swallowed. "It's not safe out there… Janan!" he called out. "JANAN!" he shouted. "Janan please! If you are there! Answer us!" he cried out.

Isa how-ever, was standing still… His hand was in a tight fist and it was shaking, his entire body tense and rigid as he hissed.

Lea turned towards his friend. "Isa?" he asked.

Isa hissed then turned. "Clearly she is not here!" he exclaimed. "So, she must be somewhere else! Stop wasting time!"

"Isa." Lea blinked surprised over his friends outburst.

"Well, what have we here." A deep voice sounded, a familiar voice.

Leas eyes widened, Isa's eyes how-ever narrowed as he looked up, seeing a certain silver haired man standing on one of the cages.

"I shouldn't be surprised." The silver haired man continued sounding slightly amused. "Rats do have a habit of always returning."

"Where..." Isa hissed in a deep nearly growling voice. "Where is she?"

The silver haired man lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked.

"ANSWER ME!" Isa shouted.

"Ah, you must be referring to my little toy." The silver haired man smirked. "That girl is my property, do not concern yourself with her." he asked.

Lea gaped. "How… How can you say that."

Isa how-ever closed his eyes, his entire body was shaking and then his eyes opened, suddenly overtaken by a raw anger as suddenly he jumped up. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU BASTARD!" he shouted.

Lea gaped, his friend… Isa, he was always so calm and collected, this rage… It was not like him, it was not.

"YOU BASTAAAAARD!" Isa shouted as he came flying for the silver haired man only for the silver haired to smirk.

"Isa..." Lea suddenly realized what happened even before it did. "ISA!" he shouted but it was to late, a bolt of darkness and Isa was send flying, this time though he twisted in the air and jumped back.

"Ah, yes!" The silver haired man grinned. "That anger! That rage! Hidden beneath an ice surface! Let it fill you!" he instructed. "The pain you feel! Let it feed your rage!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Isa shouted as he neared again.

"ISA! STOP!" Lea shouted as he allowed the fire inside of him to burn, and he send a ball of fire right at the silver haired man, forcing him to jump up and stop his attack on Isa.

Then the man landed on the floor and he smirked. "Impressive, you've only been aware of this power for such a short time and already you gained control." he stated. "How-ever, this is nothing! Your potential is so much greater!" he stated. "I can teach you, if you want." he offered.

"I don't need anything from you!" Lea stated. "Where's Janan!?

"Janan?" The silver haired man asked. "Oh, you gave her a name? How… Adorable."

"TELL US WHERE SHE IS!" Lea shouted.

"LEA!" Isa shouted. "Our training!"

And Lea smirked. "Right." he reached out a hand letting the fire come. "Together then!" he stated and then, they both attacked.

What they hit though was nothing, the silver haired ones again had simply moved, that though didn't stop Lea and Isa that turned around and attacked.

How-ever, no matter how much they attacked, how much they tried… The man just smirked as he stepped from side to side, then he let out of a laughter and Lea realized.

"He's just toying with us." Lea realized. "DAMMIT! ISA!" he shouted. "We have to go!"

"No." Isa spoke in a low icy voice.

"What?!" Lea asked wide-eyed.

"I am not leaving." Isa hissed. "Before you tell us where she is!" he informed the silver haired man, then he lowered his knees, and it almost seemed like a black mist came from him.

The silver haired man how-ever grinned.

"You will tell me..." Isa stated, his eyes starting to glow and Leas eyes widened. "NOW!" he shouted as he jumped up in front of the silver haired man.

"Enough now." The man stated as he lifted a hand. "I've seen enough, congratulation, you are worthy enough to be kept alive." he stated as his hand glowed.

Leas eyes widened. "Isa… Isa stop." he begged. "ISAAAAAAAA!" he shouted

As an energy came from the silver haired mans hand, in the form of an X, it came and hit Isa right in the face sending Isa flying.

"ISAAAAA!" Lea shouted as he ran for his friend now laying limp on the floor, the silver haired man how-ever smirked and vanished. "Isa!" Lea shouted as he grabbed the blue haired teen and turned him around then gasped as he saw, a bleeding wound in the form of an X, right on his face.

Isa hissed. "Lea… LEA LET GO!" he shouted as he started to move.

"Isa stop!" Lea begged with tears running down his face. "You have to stop! PLEASE!" he cried. "You're hurt!"

Isa hissed. "My eyes! It stings!"

And Lea realized that the blood from the x-shaped wound was falling into Isa's eyes. "You can't do anything like this, you need to get out of here!" he hissed as he grabbed Isa's arms and started to pull. "COME ON!" he shouted pulling Isa's entire weight by himself.

Isa hissed from where he were.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU HERE!" Lea shouted. "Isa!" he cried. "We will find her! We will find Janan! No matter where it takes! We promised we would free her after all! I WONT BREAK THAT PROMISE EITHER!" he shouted in a cry. "ISAAAAAA!"

And Isa hissed as he fought himself up on his legs. "I… I can't see." he hissed trying to get the blood from his eyes.

"It's okay, this time, I'll lead the way." Lea stated putting Isa's arm around his shoulder, and wrapped his own arm around Isa's torso. "Come on! Follow me! I'll keep us safe!" he stated as they started to walk. "Janan." Lea breathed as he dragged Isa with him. "I'm sorry… We'll come back for you. I swear to you!" he cried. "No matter what it takes, we will free you! Like we promised!" he sniffed.


	16. Tears

Isa groaned, he was laying on his back and… everything hurt. Every muscle in his body felt sore, and there was a burning sensation on his face as he groaned.

Then suddenly a familiar voice sounded. "ISA! You're awake! Thank… Thank god!" and the sobs began.

Slowly Isa opened his eyes to true enough, see the familiar sight of his best friend crying his eyes out… It really was becoming a sight way to common these days.

"Isa I..." Lea sobbed. "I'm so sorry! You.. Your face.. It..."

Isa touched his face, and felt the white bandages laid across his nose.

"They… They said there is going to be scarring." Lea swallowed. "I'm sorry I..."

"It doesn't matter." Isa stated in a calm voice as his eyes looked towards the ceiling. "Janan?"

Lea looked up, then he hung his head.

"I see." Isa commented.

"It… It's like with Ven." Lea swallowed. "Our hearts were connected, I know they were! But now… It's gone. I don't understand!" he grabbed his head. "Even when people are far apart, worlds apart even! As long as their hearts are connected, it should be fine. But it's gone!" he swallowed as tears pressed themselves through his squinted eyes.

"Don't tell me you've given up." Isa spoke.

That made Lea look up and Isa turned his head so their eyes met.

"We promised her, didn't we?" Isa asked. "It's not like you to break promises to your friends."

Lea swallowed. "You got hurt." he pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Isa assured as he lifted his hand, and grabbed Leas "Lea… that silver haired man. It sounded like he took her."

Lea nodded.

"Furthermore..." Isa breathed. "He could have killed us, that much is clear! If he had wanted to kill us we would have been dead! How-ever... He said we had potential, that he had use for us.."

Lea swallowed but nodded seriously, allowing Isa to continue.

"Lea." Isa tightened his hold in Leas hand. "I want you to listen to me, and I want you to think very seriously about this." he stated. "I can think of only one way to find her… We'll allow the silver haired man to use us the way he wants to. In reality though, we will be spying on him."

Lea sucked in a breath.

"How-ever… If we do that." Isa spoke very seriously, his eyes burning themselves into Leas. "Things wont be like they have been, it wont be a game anymore! We wont be able to afford acting like children. That man is dangerous, extremely dangerous. Lea…. If we do it, there wont be any turning back." he stated. "any mistake could be fatal... It will _not_ be like it was."

Lea nodded. "I... understand."

"I want you to think about it!" Isa stated. "And only be honest in what you say! If you don't think you can do it, then don't! Stay here!"

"Heh." Lea smirked amused. "Even if I said I wouldn't do it, you would still do it by yourself." he surmised. "As if I would ever let you do such a thing alone." he stated. "No way, we started it together, we'll stick through it together." he stated, then he closed his eyes. "I just hope I… I know I wont be able to afford acting like this anymore." he swallowed. "I have to stop crying! It's serious this time!" he exclaimed looking up. "I need to grow up!" he stated then silenced. "I don't know how though." he admitted.

Isa smirked, then he reached for his night table with his three hand were he found a sharpie and reached it towards Leas face, drawing two symbols under his eyes.

Lea blinked confused.

"Upside down tears, they will help you with the crying. Now when you cry, people wont be able to tell the difference. As far as they know, the tears are just the markings under your eyes." Isa stated. "Also… Now we both have marks on our faces. So let our new marks be our symbol! That today, we stop being children!"

Lea blinked, then he smiled. "Okay." he stated. "I suppose… Even if it wasn't for Janan, it would be time to grow up anyway." he stated as he glanced towards the window. "The heartless… They are still out there. It's like they are hiding in every street corner… And the sky has grown darker to. It's like..." he swallowed. "Darkness is creeping over radiant garden, it's… Changing Isa." he stated turning to his friend. "I don't think any flowers will be able to grow anymore if this continues. That's no good at all! We promised Janan to take her to the gardens!"

Isa smiled amused as he shook his head. "We wouldn't have had time to take her anyway, we would have had to flee." he pointed out then he exhaled deeply.

Their hands though, were still holding each other.

"Isa..." Lea breathed. "Are you… Scared?" he asked.

"It would be foolish not to be." Isa replied.

"I'm glad you see it like that." Lea smiled lightly, then he smiled faltered. "I'm glad we are sticking together. I hate being alone."

"Oh really?" Isa asked amused.

"You knew already didn't you?" Lea asked.

"Yeah I knew." Isa admitted in a smirk. "It's fine though… I don't really like being alone either."

"What really?" Lea asked deeply surprised. "But you..."

"Even when I am sitting around with my books, I am not really alone." Isa pointed out. "After all, you've always been with me."

Lea smiled as he looked down. "I can't believe you would admit to something like that." he stated.

"After today, we wont be children anymore." Isa stated. "So… What-ever we need to say to each other, we should say it now."

"I see." Lea nodded. "Well, in that case." he took in a deep breath. "Isa… I know you have always been the one looking out for me. I'm the one who gets emotional and act without thinking, I get upset about little things and do stupid things all the time. You're the one making sure I don't get hurt. You always been so cool and so clever, I kind of always wanted to be more like you. I hope… I will be able to return the favor, now I want to help look after you to."

"Heh, funny." Isa stated. "I often wished I were more like you."

"Are you serious?" Lea gaped in pure astonishment.

"Yeah." Isa smiled "In fact… I might have been kind of jealous now and again."

"You gotta be kidding." Lea stated.

Isa smirked as he glanced at Lea. "I hope you have it memorized, I wont ever say this again. _Ever." _he stated.

"Heh." Lea chuckled amused. "I have it memorized." he assured finally letting go of Isa's hand. "Well, i'm going to go get some ice-cream!" he stated.

"Seriously?" Isa asked.

"Tonight is the last time we'll be children." Lea reminded Isa. "So… seems like a pretty good excuse for ice-cream." he stated.

"Adults also eat ice-cream." Isa pointed out amused.

"Yeah but.." Lea lowered his head. "Where we are going, we might not be able eat ice-cream together for a while."

"True." Isa admitted.

"Sea-salt?" Lea asked.

"Do you even know any other flavors?" Isa asked.

"Nope!" Lea grinned and ran out leaving Isa smiling rather amused, then though, his smile faltered and he glanced down.

He touched the white bandages on his face, remembering the overwhelming power of that man. "I will get her back." he stated. "I swear to you."


	17. The great mistake

It was absolutely clear for all to see, that things weren't the same as Isa and Lea stood at the castle ones more, at the entrance, met by a tall man with short red hair.

The man narrowed his arms as he crossed his arms.

"We've come to apply for apprenticeship." Isa informed. "So we can study here. This is a place for studying, is it not?" he asked.

Lea looked up at the tall man… They had met many times before, they had been kicked out by this very man so many times.

And yet… It was weird, it was so hard to put his finger on, but Lea could have sworn, the man seemed different.

It made it run cold down Leas back, but he stood still… It was… The mans eyes, all humans always seemed to have at least some warmth coming from their eyes.

Also this man, even if he had been annoyed with them, he had always seemed human. Now though, the eyes… They seemed weirdly without emotion. Stone cold and harsh.

The man raised his hand, and then picked up his weapon, it made Leas eyes widen in shock… This man had never pulled a weapon at them before!

Isa though stood firm as he looked up at the man.

"Leave." The man spoke in a voice that also sounded so different, cold and without emotions. "Or you will have forced my hand."

"What happened to not harming children?" Isa asked.

"That… Was a thing of the past." The tall man stated as he raised his weapon.

Leas eyes widened, there was no doubt! He was about the strike! He was actually going to do it!

"Please, stand aside."

It was a deep velvet voice whom spoke, a voice that Lea and Isa knew very well, and it made it run cold down their shoulders as the red haired man lowered his weapon and stood aside as he bowed for the newcomer. "Master Ansem." he spoke as a familiar man, with long silver hair and golden eyes stepped forward.

"Master Ansem?" Lea asked then he gaped as he looked up. "YOU'RE ANSEM?!" he shouted pointing at the silver haired man.

Isa how-ever frowned. "No, he's not." he stated. "Or at least, he's not the original Ansem."

The silver haired man smirked amused and Lea shivered as he realized.

This man… He had already felt wrong the previous two times they had met, now how-ever… There was something new that was wrong, something that was… Different than before. It definitely wasn't right.

"If you do not wish to call me Ansem." The silver haired man spoke. "Then call me Xemnas." he asked as he put a hand over his chest and bowed for them before he stood up. "So, you have returned to me. I am delighted." he stated in a smile, that would have looked kind if it didn't feel so wrong.

Isa stepped forward. "You said you could help us." he stated. "You could help Lea with his power, and help me as well." he stated. "Well, we are here to take you up on your offer." he informed.

"You have no idea, how happy this makes me." Xemnas smiled his weird smile. "You do indeed have potential, an untapped well of pure potential." he stated. "How-ever, if you wish to work for me, you must proof that you are worth my while."

"More tests?" Isa asked, then he smirked as he shook his head and looked up. "Very well then. We'll go through any test you can come up with, and we will pass with top grades."

"Very well." Xemnas smiled. "From now on, you are the apprentices of Ansem. Fail me, and I will no longer have any need of you. I will dispose of any dead weight. How-ever, if you proof yourself of worth. The world will be yours for the taking."

The two boys looked challenging up at Xemnas whom grinned back at him, his yellow eyes seeming to light on their own.

* * *

From that day, every single day was a new grueling test where both Isa and Lea were being pushed to their limits.

They were asked to go out and defeat heartless, be inside and complete various training sessions, both mental ones and physically ones.

All of this was fine though, Lea was fine with it if that is what it meant to get Janan back… What bothered him was that he and Isa were rarely doing any of it together, Xemnas always gave them separate tasks.

And on the same time, Lea could always feel how he was being observed, his every step… his every word. He could always feel that pair of golden eyes observing him with a weird glee.

And then, sometimes… Xemnas would come and talk to him, his words were always kind, and his voice so soft as he would give Lea instructions. Yet… It made Lea shiver.

He bit together though and stayed strong, he could no longer afford crying and acting like a kid.

Then one day Xemnas came and he smiled as he reached out a hand and suddenly, two chakras appeared.

Not plastic or wood, but metal, and they seemed to be glowing to.

"A gift." Xemnas informed handing them to Lea.

Lea swallowed, then reached out and folded his hands around the weapons, blinking as he felt a warmth coming from them.

"These weapons or not just an ordinary weapon." Xemnas informed. "I made them especially for you, these weapons can channel the energy that comes from within you. The fire you possess."

Lea took in a deep breath.

"Your gift is marvelous." Xemnas continued as he walked past Lea with his hands on his back. "Fire, such a destructive element. Able to transform entire buildings to ash, not only destroying but obliterate."

By those words Lea shivered, memories flashing in his mind, from that night where he had sat the room in the castle on fire, without even meaning to.

"There is no need to fear." Xemnas assured. "The fire that comes from you, cannot hurt you." he stated. "Let it loose! And burn who-ever is in your path."

Lea closed his eyes, he felt his body shiver then he took a deep breath as he steadied his body before finally looking up, meeting the golden eyes. "Careful." he then said in a slight smirk. "Who knows, I keep getting more powerful and suddenly you'll be the one getting burned." he pointed out.

Xemnas smirked. "Indeed." he stated. "Keep burning bright." he encouraged. "I have no uses for a dying flame." he stated as he walked away.

* * *

Isa's eyes were festooned upon the sky as he stood at the place he had been told to be at.

It was the middle of the night, and tonight, the sky was blazing with all the stars as well as a glowing full moon which Isa's eyes were attracted to.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A dark voice sounded.

Isa didn't even have to turn around to know who it was… It was after all him whom had asked Isa to be here.

"Only few are aware, that the moon itself is a great source of power." Xemnas continued as he stepped beside Isa. "Power that can be absorbed, stored… And then released." he put his hands on Isa's shoulders. "How-ever, to master such a feet would require great discipline, a sharp mind… and above else. Determination."

"And you think those are qualities I posses?" Isa asked as he glanced at Xemnas.

"I know so." Xemnas stated. "You've gone so far already, all for her."

Isa remained calm.

"Do not think you have me fooled." Xemnas continued. "I know all of this, it is not for me, it is for her." he stated. "How-ever, given time, I hope I will have your loyalty."

"Any why, should my loyalty be to you?" Isa asked turning towards Xemnas.

"Because, unlike other relationships, ours will be an honest one." Xemnas stated. "I know you intend to use me, you know I intend to use you. That though, is honesty." he stated. "You are still young, you have yet to discover what a fickle thing friendship is." he stated. "What you call friendship, it is truly fragile. The girl you cared so much for, she left you behind, and soon, others will as well. At that time, you will realize you've been left alone. And the only one you can depend on, is yourself."

Isa smirked. "So you're saying you will be there for me at that time?" he asked.

"I am saying, that as long as you are of use to me. I shall grand you any power you so desire." Xemnas stated. "As I told you, honesty." he remarked reaching a hand towards Isa.

Isa though did not move to touch his hand. "If that is what you think, you do not know Lea." he stated. "How-ever, I do appreciate the honesty." he stated in a light smirk. "Very well then, I am your tool." he stated as he spread out his arms. "What do you require from me?" he asked.

Xemnas smiled, his eyes glowing in a dangerous light, then placed himself behind Isa, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Observe the moon." he asked. "Cold and distant, yet filled with raw power." he stated. "All of this power, it is yours for the taking." he spoke in such a soft voice. "Take it… The power."

And Isa reached out a hand towards the moon.

"I know your true feelings." Xemnas whispered, his voice like dripping sweet honey. "From the outside, you seem composed. It is though hiding a secret, deep inside… There is a passion, greater than most humans. Anger… Hate… Jalousie… These feelings though, they are not your enemy." he stated. "They are your true friends, they can grand you such power."

"Hm." Isa smiled amused. "All right, i'll follow your lead, Master Xemnas, for as long as it suits me."

"That's all I ask." Xemnas replied.

* * *

"You done well, you both have more than exceeded my expectations."

Both Lea and Isa were parked, standing in front of Xemnas whom faced them smiling. Standing beside Xemnas was five other people.

There were the two guards that had kicked Isa and Lea out so many times in the past, there was a thin middle aged man with long blond hair and cold green eyes, there was a man with hair slicked back in a ponytail, more prominently though he was wearing an eye patch and had a scar across his cheek, and there even was a boy, a boy even younger than Lea and Isa, with long grayish blue bangs covering his left eye.

"Rejoice!" Xemnas asked as he spread out his arms. "I have decided that you are worthy, the join our ranks!"

Both boys stood still as they stood in front of the group.

"How-ever! If you are to join us." Xemnas continued. "You must proof your loyalty to me." he stated.

Isa glanced up. "What do you need?" he asked.

Xemnas smirked. "Your hearts."

Lea blinked, then he looked up. "Our… hearts?" he asked reaching up a hand, touching his chest.

Xemnas reached out a hand. "Give me your hearts." he asked. "And become our newest members. It will grand you new powers, powers you will need to leave this dying world that is currently falling to darkness. I am offering you this chance, to leave with all of us."

"Leave… Leave radiant garden behind?" Lea asked. "Our friends."

"Cannot be saved." Xemnas shook his head. "This world, will fall shortly. We must leave. Question is, will you come?" he asked offering them his hand. "The choice will be yours."

The boys hesitated as they looked at his hand then Lea took a breath and he stepped forward.

"Lea?" Isa asked and Lea turned his head.

"We made it this far." Lea smiled. "We can't stop now, so. You want my heart?" he asked Xemnas. "Take it!" he offered.

Isa as well smirked. "I can't say I have any idea what you want with our hearts." he stated. "How-ever, as I promised you, I am your tool." he bowed his head. "Take my heart."

And Xemnas grinned, his teethes were showing looking nearly sharp as he reached out his hands and suddenly, it was like darkness itself grabbed Lea and Isa.

Both boys wide-eyed looked down as darkness seemed to consume them, it was in that single moment Lea suddenly realized.

This… This was not right. This was a mistake! Wide-eyed he looked up. "Isa." he gasped then tried to reach for his friend. "ISA!" he shouted but the darkness came, crawling across his legs and then he felt himself being thrust, unto some sort of machine with Isa landing beside him.

The man with the long blond hair walked to a panel and then started to press buttons as Lea wide-eyed looked up, then… Suddenly an electrical charge errupted and Lea gasped for air, wide-eyed he looked up as he felt something… Something inside of him, in his chest. It was being grabbed, pulled out.

"No… NO!" Lea shouted as he fell to his knee grabbing his head, it was unbearable, it was like someone was tearing his insides into pieces. Something inside of him was being grabbed and forcefully pulled. "Sto.. STOP!" he hissed, and then he screamed as the pain exploded… After that, all turned dark.

* * *

"Where… Where am I?" Lea asked… This place… It was weird, the sky looked perfect blue, and the ground like water perfectly reflecting the sky.

"What have you done?" The voice sounded horrified and Lea looked down to see a peculiar creature, with a gray stripped body, and pointy ears.

"A cat?" Lea asked.

"There are only so few left!" The cat like creature cried, sounding truly horrified. "You had potential! To be a guardian of light, but it's to late now."

Lea looked oddly at the creature. "What do you mean?" he asked then he gasped as he realized. "My.. MY BODY?!" he shouted. "Where's my body?!" as true enough, all he was, was a speck of light at this place.

"You left it behind!" The cat like creature exclaimed. "And now, without the protection of a body."

Suddenly, darkness erupted, it was all around Lea. "What… What's happening?" he asked as the darkness itself started to swallow him up. "Help! HELP ME!" he begged desperately trying to reach a hand he didn't even have after the cat like creature.

"I'm sorry." The cat like creature spoke in a truly sad voice. "It's to late."

And suddenly Lea saw, the arm he was reaching out… It was black! And claw like, his form was small and bend.. Black, with yellow round eyes and beneath him, the darkness opened up as he was cast away from this serene place, cast to somewhere else… Somewhere very dark.

* * *

"Let us rejoice." Xemnas spoke. "Two new beings has been born, no longer Lea and Isa. Your former selves has been left behind. Axel… Saix." he spoke.

Axel huh? Axel just looked at Xemnas with dulled eyes. He failed to see what significance the name change made.

It was kind of weird, he didn't feel much of anything really. It was like… He was standing outside the room merely observing himself rather than participating.

He glanced at his friend next to him… Isa… No Saix. An equally dead look were to be found in his eyes.

"We did it." Axel pointed out… It was supposed to be a triumphant statement. But it sounded weirdly hollow, the feeling of achievement he should have felt was lacking.

"We are one step closer." Saix agreed, his voice to though was devoid of emotion.

"Cool." Axel replied and that… Was it. They didn't laugh nor congratulate themselves, they didn't cheer or send each other glanced indicating they were ready to fight.

Right now… They just were.


	18. Days in darkness

With empty eyes did Axel look at his reflection, seeing his green eyes reflect back at him, the black coat he now wore seemed to make his eyes look even more green and his hair even more red. Him and Saix had gotten strict instructions, to never ever take off that coat.

The coat was special, it shielded them from the darkness, now that they didn't have hearts they would be extra vulnerable. And if they were swallowed now, they would turn into dusks and loose all sense of self.

Dusks… nobodies? He was a nobody now, a being without a heart. Something that logically should not be able to exist.

After he he and Saix had come to be, as the new nobodies, they truly had escaped radiant garden, and seen their old world being swallowed by the darkness from afar.

They were free to go back now at any time, but there wasn't much to go back to. All the people were gone, it was empty now.

The flowers had died, the sky was permanently dark, covered in thick clouds made of darkness and the water… The water acted strangely.

Axel had spend a long time just emptily starring at the waterfall now going upwards defying gravity…

Radiant garden no longer belonged to the light, so it didn't work normally anymore… Also there were no plants, so it couldn't be a garden anymore. The name change seemed fitting like that.. Hollow bastion.

The same way Axel had been looking at that water with empty eyes, he was now looking at his own reflection in a mirror firmly placed above the sink in a bathroom connected to his own private room granted to him by Xemnas.

His new home… At this place located between the realms of darkness and light. The world there never was.

Under Axels eyes were those markings that Isa had drawn on his face with a sharpie… It seemed so long ago now.  
While they had still been people, doing Xemnas's bidding, he had had to redraw them every morning. How-ever… He had not re-drawn them for a while.

Wondering Axel touched the marking under his left eye, then poured water into his hands and washed his face. He glanced up… Then realized, the marks had not been washed away.

Axel frowned, then found soap and rubbed at the marks, he rubbed until the skin around them had turned bright red, but the marks remained.

With docile eyes did Axel looked at them… So they had become permanent.

Made sense, he couldn't cry even if he wanted to. Not one single time since Axel had become Axel had he shed as much as a single tear. He just… Didn't feel it anymore. Not even when he was thinking about her.

It used to hurt, the thought of her being all alone somewhere out there. Now though… He felt nothing. Still, he had to continue, what else was he here for? It just… made sense.

"Lea.."

Axel didn't even react to being called his old name, there was only one person whom would ever caill him that. "Isa.." he replied without even turning around.

Slowly Saix walked inside until he stood behind Axel.

Finally did Axel turn around to look at his friend, also standing in a black coat, his gray eyes now truly looking like ice as he merely looked at Axel.

"Looks like the upside down tears helped after all." Axel commented jokingly pointing at his markings… It was a joke, it was the way he used to joke. But… He didn't feel amused, he just did what he normally would have done.

"You have not had nightmares." Saix observed. "That is a positive development I believe."

Axel shrugged. "You know, I just thought of something funny." he stated.

Saix didn't reply but just looked at him.

"When we lived in radiant garden." Axel continued. "I made sure that everyone would know my name! I had figured, that if everyone knew my name then I would become immortal! Because even though I died, I would still be remembered." he accounted. "I spend such a long time, making sure that people would remember. And now… Everyone I talked to back then, at radiant garden. They are gone." he stated as he glanced up. "There is no one left who would even remember my name. That's funny, isn't it?" he asked in a slight smile.

Saix frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose it is rather ironic." he nodded.

"I think I am supposed to feel sad." Axel frowned. "I just… Don't feel it you know. I guess my heart isn't in it." he stated in a slight smirk.

"We should focus on our mission." Saix stated. "We are both here, for one single reason."

Axel nodded as he leaned back his head. "Yeah, I remember." he stated. "All that talk of power Xemnas like to spew out, I'm actually not that interested." he admitted. "Looking for Janan is at least something to do with our time." he shrugged. "Something that isn't just following Xemnas's orders blindly."

"It's good to see that rebellious fire is still in you." Saix nodded.

"Well, it is my element." Axel commented as he snapped a finger letting a flame appear, then simply distinguished it with a swift of his hand.

"You used to be fearful of that fire." Saix pointed out.

Axel shrugged. "Just don't feel it." he stated.

* * *

What people quickly noticed about the two new young members was that they were not to be taken lightly.

Especially Saix, how-ever… The first one whom tried to target him ended up paying dearly.

The body was never found, how could it be, when only ashes were left behind.

Xemnas didn't even seem like he cared, people who were so weak to be taken out that easily were not worthy to serve him anyway. They were better of dead.

Axel and Saix would not be seen hanging out or even spend time together, from any outsiders perspective they only looked like they happened to be in the same organization, not like two who worked together or even liked each other.

Only rarely would Axel and Saix meet in secret to exchange information, such was this one of those times.

"Don't worry about it." Axel stated in a smirk. "You are the one Xemnas trusts, we need to let it stay that way! When-ever something needs to be done you can't be attached to. Then it's my job!"

Saix didn't reply, just looked at his old friend.

"Sure, it is the icky jobs." Axel stated in a shrug as he grinned. "It makes sense though. I'll do the icky things in the shadows, you concentrate on rising to the top!" he spoke with that infamous grin on his face. "I'll have you back, just like I promised. Still have it memorized?" he asked.

And Saix, offered one of his extremely rare smirks, for a minor second looking actually amused.

They were indeed a dangerous team, the fact that they always had each others backs gave them the edge.

Especially when others didn't even see it coming.

* * *

Xemnas, seemed pleased, he was in fact smiling as he called Axel to the meeting room to talk with him alone.

"You taken out yet another weakling." Xemnas pointed out.

Axel smirked. "You didn't stop me." he pointed out. "So… When you don't tell me not to. How am I supposed to know what to do or not do?" he asked.

Xemnas chuckled amused. "You are indeed very good for weeding out the weaklings." he commented. "It is a shame though, it is not for me you are doing such favors."

Axel quieted.

"What I am asking you is simple." Xemnas stated. "Do for me what you're doing for Saix, show me the same loyalty."

"Ah! You got a bunch of icky jobs no one else wants to do!" Axel exclaimed. "Got cha! Why didn't you just say so from the start?" he asked.

"So you agree?" Xemnas asked.

"You are my master." Axel replied as he made a big bow and stood up again. "What kind of subordinate would I be to refuse orders?" he asked. Axel indeed wasn't stupid, this had merely been another test. Xemnas was always testing them, all of them.

There was though no reason to not just do as he was told. Axel didn't really feel anything, he just did… Thankfully, he always had his purpose to guide him.

His only true purpose… To help Isa reach his goals! That was his true reason for existing.

As long as Axel had that goal to fight for, Isa's position, he had purpose! Purpose he could always hold unto, even though his body felt so empty. And he would continue. Mission after mission, year after year.

It was okay he felt nothing, as long as he had a purpose... a direction to go. A friend to look out for.

It was just yet another day when all the organization members had been gathered, to greet a new member… Number thirteen.

Axel couldn't really say he cared, he was mostly just bored as he glanced at the new hooded person standing down there on the floor below them. The guy wasn't very tall… Probably still young. Like Axel himself had been when he first joined.

Then… His hood was removed and Axel blinked.

That face! It looked so familiar! But… How?

"Number thirteen." Xemnas presented. "Roxas."


	19. Something new

At first, Axel hadn't quite understood the name change.

As time though had gone, he would start to understand… It was true in more ways than just one. He wasn't Lea anymore.

Not just the name, but… The person he was. Lea… Lea had been the thing that had been taken from him, that light.

He was merely the empty body that had been left behind.

True, he had Lea's memories and looked like him too, but they were two different people. All the things Lea had held so dear, when Axel thought about them… he didn't feel anything.

Lea had been able to feel these odd things, these… connections. Axel didn't feel any of it, even when he looked at his former friend. He couldn't feel the thing that had been between them.

Even when they were standing right in front of each other… Axel would still do what-ever he could to keep Saix safe. It was his purpose… his one true purpose. He needed it, because without it… What was the point?

Axel could feel the hollowness of his body, the place where his heart should have been, it felt so empty… So cold.

It was weird, not even finding any satisfaction in his own progress.

There were times Axel found himself seriously considering taking off his coat, allow the darkness to consume him, turning him into a mindless dusk. Then he could mindlessly be searching for his heart like all of the others without having to think further about it.

How-ever…. That would mean leaving Saix alone… It was the one thing he could not do.

It was hard to explain, but… There was a spark. When he thought back at the way things had been, how happy he had felt back then… He found himself wishing he could experience that again. Just one time.

Sitting with his friend… Eating ice-cream… Laugh…

The more he thought about it, the more it started to hurt. It wasn't even his own life he was remembering, it was someone else! And a very long time ago. That life, could never be his!

As he looked at Saix's cold expressionless face, he didn't even know what to say. Asking Saix to relive the days from when they were people… It would be a pathetic suggestion. Saix… Was not the kind of person to indulge in such things, and so… Axel moved away, not bothering to even say anything.

He would remain in Saix's shadow and do his bidding…. It was his purpose… his only real purpose.

Then what was this gnarling feeling… eating away in his hollow body. It… hurt.

Axel didn't really know what made him do it… Bring Roxas to the clock tower.

The kid, he looked so much like Ventus, it was absolutely uncanny. How-ever, more than that, the kid looked so confused and so lost.

He really was a blank slate, unlike other nobodies, Roxas's didn't even have memories of his former self. In fact, he didn't seem to know anything at all.

Axel couldn't help but chuckled amused at just how dependent Roxas was on others, there was a naive childish air around the younger member. Then he would glance up, and his eyes would look towards the setting sun with a big look of pure wonder on his face.

Axel smirked amused by the sight, then he blinked, he glanced down and put a hand over his chest… The hollow space in his chest. What… What was that? Something had felt… nice.

"The sun… It's like a really big star right?" Roxas asked in such a wondering voice.

Axel smirked amused. "Yeah." he nodded. "And every world has their own sun, that's how we can see them all from here."

"So… If we go to another world. And look at the night sky, we would be able to see _this _sun. It would just be looking like a star from far away." Roxas pointed out. "That's so cool!" he smiled happily.

Axel blinked astounded. Then smiled amused… Roxas really had the logic of a child. Then again, he only was a few days old. He had to learn everything from scratch.

"I did what you told me to do!" Roxas then informed as he looked up.

"Oh yeah?" Axel asked.

"Before bed, brush my teethes. When I wake up, eat breakfast, first then brush my teeth, you're right, the orange juice tastes way better when you haven't brushed teethes yet." Roxas stated.

"And it's because you brush your teethes because?" Axel asked.

"You can get holes in your teethe if they are not clean, even loose them." Roxas repeated what Axel had told him.

"Hah, good job." Axel laughed, he couldn't but be amused with how proud Roxas was of such a simple thing. And Roxas smiled happily, happy to see Axel so happy.

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?" Saix asked in a cold voice as he caught Axel in the hallway.

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"You've been meeting with Roxas after house." Saix pointed out.

"Ooooh, right." Axel nodded. "Easy there, i'm just teaching him how to actually function as a normal human being." he stated. "The kid is absolutely clueless you know, he literately doesn't know anything! He didn't even know what an ice-cream was." he stated. "It would be nice to be able to leave him alone for five seconds being afraid he'll kill himself." he stated.

Saix didn't seem convinced as he looked at Axel with those cold eyes.

"Seriously?" Axel asked. "Look, Roxas is valuable because he is a keyblade wielder. Without him, all of our plans will fall apart. All I am doing, is making sure he wont die a really stupid death because no one was looking. We want to stay on Xemnas's good side don't we?" he asked.

"Very well then." Saix nodded. "How nice of you to act as a baby sitter willingly."

"Hey I'm just thinking forward." Axel stated. "I'm just doing it now so I wont have to in the future. It would suck to be stuck on babysitter duties for years and years, man oh man." he shook his head. "No thanks."

Saix smirked, then stepped beside Axel. "I'm… sorry for doubting you." he stated. "Have fun with your… baby sitting duties."

Axel shrugged. "I'll make due."


	20. The icky jobs

Well talk about creepy with a capital C!

Yet another member had been added to their beloved organization, fourteen, Xion. And she sure was giving Axel the creeps.

Not that she was doing anything…. Actually that was probably the problem, the way the girl would just be standing in her corner with the hood covering her face.

Her movements to seemed robotic. Axel had yet to even hear her voice, he started to wonder if perhaps she was a mute.

A mute whom had no face? …. Urk. Yikes!

For some reason though, Roxas seemed extremely curious about their newest member, Axel wished he could understand why.

Roxas would always steal glances at her, even ask questions about her at their ice-cream sections. Honestly though.

Axel though didn't have to much time to think of that, he had a new mission.

"Sora will soon arrive at castle oblivion." Xemnas informed the selected members as they were seated in their meeting room. "Roxas's original self."

That made Axels eyes widen and he sat up. "Hey! Stop! Wow-wow-wow! Time out!" he exclaimed making everyone look at him. "Roxas's original self?" he asked. "But… How?!" he asked. "Roxas still exist beside us, how can they both be here at the same time?!" he asked.

"Using the power of one of the princess's of heart." Xemnas started to explain in a calm voice. "Soras heart managed to take form, even though his body has been left behind as Roxas. His current form though is fickle, which is why we must strike."

"I… Still don't get it." Axel admitted. "We can't exist alongside our original selves, we are the empty bodies left behind when someone loose their heart. If the heart was returned and the original person reborn, _we _wouldn't be here anymore!"

Vexen made an annoyed snort. "You don't need to ask questions, you just need to do your job."

Axel pouted annoyed.

"You have your orders." Xemnas stated. "Now go."

And they all nodded as they disappeared one by one, one was stopped though.

"Axel, a word." Xemnas spoke.

Axel smirked as he sat back.

"I have a special mission for you." Xemnas stated.

"Who do you need to get rid of?" Axel asked.

Xemnas smirked satisfied. "Among the people who just left this room, whom will be going to castle oblivion. There is a traitor. Find the traitors and dispose of them." he asked.

"Sure." Axel nodded. "You know though, some of them may not be that happy about me killing their friends."

"Then dispose of them." Xemnas asked in a casual voice. "I have no need for disloyal members."

"Heh." Axel grinned. "Sure thing."

* * *

"Yo, Saix!" Axel grinned as he entered Saix's private chambers.

Saix sighed as he turned around to face the red haired man. "You know why we can't be seen together to often." he stated.

"What? What's wrong with two colleagues hanging out?" Axel asked, then he turned more serious. "You were the one forming the team that is going to be send to castle oblivion, aren't you?" he asked.

Saix nodded his eyes cold.

"And I am on the team, so... What do you need me to do?" Axel asked. It was clear, Axel was Saix's personal plant, what-ever he did he would make sure it couldn't be traced back to Saix.

"There are traitors in the group." Saix informed. "Xemnas already suspects that much doesn't he?"

"Yup, he gave me special orders to." Axel plainly admitted. "Find the traitor, dispose of him. He doesn't seem to know who it is though."

"It's Larxene and Marluxia." Isa stated shortly.

Axel blinked. "Oh.." he realized. "Well... That seems to clear that up. Assuming you are correct."

Saix shrugged. "Larxene and Marluxia are the true traitors to Xemnas, how-ever. There are other people standing in my way." he informed holding a hand over his chest.

Axel nodded as he listened.

"If you dispose of Larxene and Marluxia... Xemnas will not care that other people got caught in the crossfire as well." Saix pointed out. "You understand?"

"Got it loud and clear." Axel blinked. "I'll handle your little pest problem, I'll set events so it'll go in your favor. You can trust me." he informed in a bow. "See, I still got ya back!" he stated in a grin as he stood back up.

"Indeed." Saix nodded. "You never diverged from your role. At least there is one person I can count on here."

And Axel grinned, his smile staying on his face as he left the room, how-ever as he had left the smile faltered and he frowned…

He didn't mind doing stuff like this for Saix, he had done stuff like this many times, and for such a long time.

How come then, that Saix's cold eyes just… It didn't feel good.

Axel sighed as he opened a dark corridor to go to the clock tower where Roxas would be waiting, he was kind of late, then as he saw the young boy did Roxas look up, and his eyes lightened up.

Roxas… Was genuinely happy to see him, even called out. "AXEL!" in a happy voice. "You came! Thank goodness, I started to worry you wouldn't."

Axel couldn't help but smile amused as he walked over to his spot and sat down. "So, learned anything new today?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Roxas grinned, so happy to be able to tell Axel about his new discoveries. "Rainbows are actually light reflected in water!" he informed Axel. "The water in the air, breaks up the white light and make colors!"

Axel chuckled as he shook his head. "How did you figure that out?" he asked.

"I saw a rainbow in a water fountain and asked about it." Roxas admitted.

Damn… How could Roxas be so innocent? When all the other nobodies were… Axel halted then he shook his head. It was probably better to not think of it… Roxas would face the harsh reality of their existence soon enough.

* * *

_Authors note... Well gosh dangit, this is why I should have do research before starting writing fics. I based this story on the information I could gather in Kingdom Hearts 3 and Birth by sleep. I completely forgot about all the Ansem reports in Kingdom Hearts 2! And... yeah... I went back and looked and... I may re-write portions of the first part of the fic.  
Not right now though, I want to finish it first... But yeah... I was not being as accurate as I thought I was... Gosh darn it. Sorry guys._


	21. growing divide

Roxas… of all people. He had been honestly worried, his eyes as they looked at Axel, they were honestly filled with so much worry, they even seemed to get misty… Like he was nearly crying.

Nobodies didn't cry… And for him? Why would Roxas… Cry for him?

Axel was still puzzled over this as they were back at their old spot, eating their ice-cream… It was weird, thinking back at the last few days, at castle oblivion… It felt… Rather pointless. He didn't feel any satisfaction from managing to fulfill his plan… If he felt anything, it was guilt over having worried Roxas so much.

"Axel..." Roxas spoke quietly as they were sitting together with their ice-cream. "When they said you were gone… That you. Died." he closed his eyes. "It hurt… In here." he held a hand over his chest. "Why did it hurt?" he asked.

Axel looked at him with wide astounded eyes. "Well… erhm." he swallowed. "I guess because… If I were gone, we… We wouldn't be able to do this anymore." he stated.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah… That seems right." he nodded. "I don't think I like being alone very much."

And Axels eyes widened, then he turned his head away.

"Axel?" Roxas asked confused.

"Heh, you sure are saying some weird stuff Roxas you know that?" Axel asked, yet his face was still turned away from Roxas's.

"Oh.." Roxas blinked. "Sorry..." he looked down.

Axel didn't turn around… It was weird, his chest… it felt strange. In a way it hadn't for… A very long time.

* * *

"Woah there Saix!" Axel grinned at the blue haired man in a very joking manner. "Don't be so mean! What if I died? Then what would ya do?" he asked.

The look Saix gave him, it wasn't amused. It was just cold and devoid of emotions. "If you were so foolish as letting yourself get killed that easily. What would you even be doing in this organization?" he asked.

"Shesh, cold!" Lea stated as Saix finally walked away and Leas face faltered… Not even a single sign of worry nor care… And suddenly… That actually hurt.


	22. Ravine

Wow… Xion really wasn't so bad ones you got to know her.

Axel was astounded, his first impression of her was so wrong, not only was she careful and nervous in spite of having such childlike curiosity… But her face was adorable to boot! Why she had been so insistent on keeping that hood up for so long, Lea really couldn't tell.

In his eyes, her face was so innocent and cute. And when-ever he mentioned it, Xion just brightened up, shining like a little mini sun. It shouldn't be legal to be this adorable.

And now there were two young people, who's eyes would brighten up by the mere sight of him. And ask him all sorts of questions while being eager to tell about their most recent discoveries.

Those two… They really were quite the pair.

"Axel… I'm sorry." Xion suddenly spoke out of the blue.

"Huh?" Axel blinked. "Sorry about what?" he asked.

"I had you wrong, really wrong." Xion stated. "When we first met, I thought you were… erhm." she blushed. "You were kind of scary." she finally admitted. "But now I know, you aren't!" she beamed. "You're so nice."

Axel blinked then looked away with a blush on his face. "Njah, your first impression was probably right enough." he stated. "I'm not a very nice person."

"Oh come on Axel!" Roxas exclaimed.

Axel smirked as he leaned back. "Heck i'm not even a person! Nobody, remember?" he asked.

"Axel." Xion asked.

"Honestly though, I had you wrong to Xion." Axel smiled as he glanced at her. "Who would have thought such a cute face would be hiding behind that hood."

Xion blushed as she looked away. "That's really how you see me huh."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked. "Of course it is, that's how you look."

And Xion smiled as she held her ice-cream.

* * *

From the shadows, all the way down on the ground, a hooded figure glanced up to see the three figures above, under the hood a pair of golden eyes were shining as his blue hair framed his face.

First the dysfunctional nobody and now the faceless puppet?! How on earth could Axel be looking at that thing and smile that way. She didn't even have a face!

Then, the red head up there leaned his head back and started to laugh, before he reached over and pulled the two smaller figures into a playful wrestling grab and they all seemed to be laughing.

The sight… It felt like giant block of ice inside of Saix's chest… Crushing his ribs and the fury felt cold as his hand tightened into a fist.

That feeling hardly went away the next time he saw Axel… And Axel… dismissed him.

"I'm busy!" Axel stated. "I don't have time for you!"

…. But you sure have time for plenty of ice-cream. Don't you Axel?

Of course he did, same afternoon, he was back at that stupid clock tower, looking like he was best friends with that brainless nobody and soul less puppet!

And then, one day the unthinkable happened as Saix was giving Xion her orders in a harsh voice, Axel stepped in.

"Hey! Would you lay off Xion?" Axel asked. "There's no need to treat her like that."

Saix stood still, from any outsiders perspective he looked cold as an iceblock, but on the inside, the ice had transformed into a fury flame. Yet none of that was expressed on his face. "You are… defying me Axel?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Axel spoke up. "I don't appreciate you giving Xion this amount of trash when it aint deserved!"

"Axel!" The puppet gasped.

The glare Saix gave Axel was dead cold. "Have you forgotten your place Axel?"

"I don't know, have you?" Axel asked. "What purpose does it serve to do this to Xion? And Roxas for that matter! Perhaps it is _your _mind that is getting clouded."

Xion seemed to tense, the entire air seemed tense, like you could cut through it with a knife.

Then finally, Saix stepped back. "Fine then." he stated. "How-ever… If I see you strayed from your path."

"You'll get rid of me, just like with all the others." Axel snorted. "Thanks. Great sentiment! Come on Xion." he asked taking Xions shoulder and pushed her away, even as he walked away he could feel Saix's angry eyes burying themselves into his back, as if the blue haired man was trying to really kill him with his looks.

"You..." Xion gasped. "you didn't have to do that."

"Don't think about it." Axel snorted, genuinely sounding annoyed. "That guy doesn't scare me."

"Heh, you sure are brave." Xion commented. "He… kind of terrifies me."

"He just need to learn how to mind his own business." Axel muttered just happy they were finally out of the bloody room.


	23. Not needed

Axel hissed annoyed…. Saix was _really _starting to get under his skin!

His eyes constantly in Axels back, his comments which were few and far in between, but when he did say something, he was only mocking Axel, Roxas and Xion. And of course… he kept dropping hints, about Xion.

Axel cursed himself, Saix knew him to well, knew that Axel couldn't help himself but follow up on all of these hints.

And now as he snook into Vexens old lab, left after his own had been burned into ash… The information Axel needed was just laid out there for him to find.

The reason being very obvious… Saix wanted him to follow these tracks, Saix wanted him to find this.

At that moment Axel just wanted to turn around and walk away without looking, just to spite Saix and his stupid face!

What was his deal anyway?! How was it any of Saix's business how Axel spend his precious spare time?! What-ever little he had.

It wasn't any of his business! End of story!

Axel groaned… Cursing Saix abilities to create these sort of scenarios, where he could set up people like pieces on a checkers board and have them play the game exactly the way he wanted to.

Axel really didn't really appreciate having been demoted to a pawn, then he touched the folder with all the research… Dammit, he didn't even have a choice.

Just like Saix to set up a situation like this and by that Axel bit together as he picked up the folder and opened it up, flipping through the pages.

His eyes widened…. Replica? Like the one Vexen had made in Rikus likeness, except this one… It wasn't created to replicate any specific person, it was created to replicate… Roxas's powers.

Xion… She… She was Roxas's spare in case Roxas couldn't do his job, for what-ever reason.

She wasn't just replicating his powers though… She was stealing them. Without even knowing it.

Axel looked up, then he thought back… Xion, when they had first met. She was more of a blank slate than even Roxas.

Then slowly… She had absorbed the things around her, and developed a personality. Absorbed Roxa's abilities and…. Axel glanced up, most likely anything around her. The two of them, spend quite a lot of time together after all…

Desperately did Axel keep flipping through the pages, yet the more he saw… the more hopeless he felt.

Xion….. She was taking everything Roxas was, withot even meaning to. If this kept up, Roxas would… He would not be able to survive.

But if the process was reversed, Xion would be the one to disappear.

And neither of them had any clue about this!

What was Axel supposed to do with this?! Tell them?! Oh yeah, great conversation!

Hey Roxas, just wanted to let you know. You and Xion can't actually exsist alongside each other for much longer, one of you will have to go! For-ever.

Axel hissed as he slammed the folder together, wishing he had never let Saix's lure him into this trap! This knowledge… It was horrible! And that was what Saix had counted on.

That son of a bitch! And Axel thrust away the folder! NO! Saix would not have it his way! Not this time.

That bastard always thought he could get what-ever he wanted! What-ever he pointed at, Axel would deliver. Well not this time. _Buzz off! _

* * *

How… How was it possible! Saix did not understand it!

Axel knew the truth now, Saix had made sure that Axel knew the truth! And yet, the stubborn red head just kept going on with the same thing!

Kept meeting those two, kept eating the ice-cream and the longer it went on, the more rebellious Axel was becoming.

Telling Saix off, questioning his own orders… It would only be a matter of time before Axel would outright disobey his orders.

And for what? A mindless nobody and a puppet?! If you betrayed the order you would die, plain and simple. Axel though, didn't look like he cared as his insubordination grew.

Every attempt Saix made to make him see reason only seemed to create a deeper wedge between them.

How could he be such an idiot! Then again, Axel had always been an idiot! Even when he had been Lea, he had been a hot head who would act without thinking.

Hadn't he learned anything at all?! Well, it didn't seem like it.

Did you forget? Who your real friends are? Did you forget, why we are here?

Saix only needed to take a glance at the red head, laughing as if nothing was wrong while chatting with the puppet and Saix hissed. If they were not in this together, then what the hell was the purpose of any of this?! LEA!

Fine then, _Axel, _Let's play your little game! You of all people should know that people who plays with fire gets burned.

* * *

Axel didn't even have to look to feel the burning look of Saix… It happened, _all _the time now. What the heck was his problem?!

"Have I done something wrong?" Xion asked. "Saix seems mad."

"Saix is just an idiot." Axel stated. "And no, you didn't do anything wrong!"

Xion bit her lip.

"I wont let him lay a hand on you." Axel stated. "Xion, if he comes after you. Come to me, please!" he asked. "Don't even wait, don't ask if it'll be a bother it wont be! He will not hurt you, I wont let him!"

Xion looked at Axel, with such innocent and such vulnerable eyes. "Are… Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want you to get into trouble all because of me."

"I don't care about that." Axel informed placing his hands on Xions shoulders. "You… You are not just my friend. You're my best friend." he said. "You and Roxas. Please remember that."

And Xion smiled as a single tear rolled down her face. "Axel." she breathed. "Thank you!" and she embraced him tightly making Axel stiffen.

Then though, he relaxed and he padded her shoulder. "No worries." he said. "I wont let my friends face stuff like this alone." Though even as he spoke the words, he had to fight not to bite his own tounge…. If Xion lived, Roxas would vanish… How could he possible choice, it was not fair! Not fair at all!

* * *

"Don't blame me." Saix spoke in a cold voice. "I didn't create this situation, I merely informed you of the truth." he stated.

Axel had to hold back not to hurl flames at the bllue haired man standing in front of him, looking completely untouched by the situation.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Saix asked. "Tell the truth?"

"You've been a HORRIBLE friend!" Axel huffed. "In fact, you've hardly acted like a friend at all!"

Saix merely looked at him. "Why?" he asked. "I only offered you the truth."

"If you can't figure that out yourself, what is the use in me telling you?" Axel asked. "What is so hard to understand about this?!" he asked. "Just leave Roxas and Xion _alone!" _

Saixs eyes on Leas face though remained cold and emotioneless. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you care so much for them? Neither is real. You met Roxas's original self, Sora. That is who he is supposed to be. Xion is just a puppet. What-ever you think you have with them, it is merely an illusion. Not real… not real at all."

Axel hissed as he squinted his isa. "Isa." he spoke using Saix's old name. "Just… Don't talk to me. I don't want to talk to you anymore. You are being a pain."

Saix's only frowned slightly making a crease appear between his brow.

"You know what's funny?" Axel asked. "you calling Xion a puppet, if anyone is acting like a puppet right now. It's you." he stated. "Just… Stay away from us." he asked as he turned around. "We don't need your meddling." he mumbled as he walked away, and disapeared down the hallway.

Leaving Isa in his quarters… Looking after Axel with his dangerous looking glowing yellow eyes.


	24. Beginnings and ends

Roxas…. Was gone.

And something else too… Axel was not sure what he lad lost, but he knew it was something important.

He had to get it back, no matter what. No matter the price… He would pay it if needed.

He came up with a mad scheme… It made sense though right?! Roxas wasn't dead right!? He was inside of Sora!

So all Axel had to do was capture Sora, pull the two apart again and everything could be as it was! Right?!

Deep inside, Axel knew he was acting on a mad instinct, yet… He was past caring.

Why?! Why did everyone always go away?! NO! They couldn't be gone! He didn't want to be alone anymore!

Finally Axel had managed to put words on that feeling he had felt, ever since he became a nobody… He had been alone. The last ten years, as he acted out all these orders, he had been alone… He didn't like being alone.

That burning desperation seemed to fill every inch of Axels body, so much that he didn't even think when he came to take her… Kairi!

She was they key to get Sora! And Sora was they key to get Roxas! Just put it back! Put it back the way it was! Then he wouldn't have to feel like this anymore! It would be okay!

Axel groaned as he looked at the girl, he had put her in such a nice room to! There was a bed and free access to a bathroom! It was a nice place, why didn't she get it?!

Kairi looked at him with such fearful yet angry eyes.

"Stop it!" Axel demanded. "I'm just putting things right! Don't you get it?!" he asked, even as he spoke, even he knew he sounded like a mad person.

"What-ever you want with Sora, he wont help you." Kairi asked and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Sora this, Sora that. There are other people you know." Axel stated. "STOP CRYING!" he demanded.

Kairi though let go of a hiss.

Axels eyes widened by the act of defiance, then he hissed as he walked over to her lifting a hand, ready to slap the girl over the face how-ever… As his arms was lifted, Kairis face looked right back at Axel and his eyes widened… A memory flashed before him. That face!

His hand in the air was shaking, then it fell down.

"Sorry." he turned away making Kairi halt as she blinked in surprise.

Axel sighed deeply as he looked at his hands. What was he doing? This…. This was madness. What was he even trying to archive?

Just then, a dark corridor opened and wide-eyed Axel looked up, to see a black robed figure with blue hair stepping out.

Axels body froze as he stood and the blue haired man looked harshly back at him.

"So this is where you have been hiding. Axel." Saix spoke in a cold voice.

Axel swallowed as he took a stand, wiping out his chakras.

Wide-eyed Kairi looked from one to the other.

"You wish to fight me?" Saix asked. "Your.."

"We're not friends!" Axel cut him off not even allowing him to finish. "Not anymore."

* * *

Ones, in what seemed like a very long time ago, a small boy, no older than seven or eight years old, with bright red hair in spike was sitting in the shadow of a bush, he was hugging his legs as he was crying and sniffing.

Suddenly, the branches of the bush was parted and the red head looked up to see a stranger boy whom seemed to be around his own age.

This stranger had blue hair and light blue eyes that looked back at him. "So, there really was some one crying here." the stranger boy commented.

The red head swallowed, snot going down his nose.

The blue haired boy didn't look annoyed, but looked questionable at him. "Did something happen?" he asked.

The red head swallowed, then reached forward two hands and in it, was resting a tiny little brown bird. "This bird!" The red head exclaimed. "It got hurt! It can't even fly!" and his eyes welled up. "What do I do?!" he asked.

The blue haired frowned slightly then sat down in front of the boy, looking at the bird then gently reached forward his own hands making the red head look up with shocked eyes.

"Its wing.. It's a little bend." The blue haired commented. "I know where there is a vet, she can look at it."

The red haired boy looked up, his green eyes so big and wide and the blue haired amused shook his head. "Come on." he gently took the red haired boys shoulder and took him with him.

The vet the blue haired new seemed rather amused by the tiny bird, but took it and went away into another room, leaving the two boys alone in what looked like a waiting room. The red haired boy was wrapping his arms around himself as worry was etched into his face.

Suddenly an object was put in front of his face and the red head looked up to see, an ice-cream.

"Here." The blue haired boy offered. "While we wait."

The red haired boy swallowed, then finally accepted and took a bite, he blinked. "It's… kind of salty." he pointed out. "But it tastes good anyway!"

"It's called sea-salt ice-cream." The blue haired boy informed as he licked his own. "It's my favorite… I'm Isa by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm…. Lea." The red head replied.

"Nice to meet you Lea." Isa nodded his head slightly.

Lea blinked, then he gasped, before he smiled. "It's nice to meet you to! Isa!" he grinned a big fat stupid grin.

Just then the door opened and the lady vet came out making both boys jump up.

The woman smiled. "Your bird friend is fine, I just needed to fix the wing." she informed opening her hands revealing the little brown bird. "Could one of you open the window so we can let our little friend outside?" she asked.

At ones Lea jumped up and rushed towards the window opening wide open allowing the vet to walk over there and let go, immediately the bird to flight and flew away.

Lea grinned as he jumped up and down. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Isa nodded. "I'm glad it turned out good, I'll better be going." he stated as he turned only to suddenly felt two hands grabbing his arm holding him back and he turned to see the other boy holding him.

"You're going already?!" Lea asked. "We have barely even hung out!"

Isa blinked. "You want to… Hang out?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Lea grinned. "We're friends now so!"

"Friends?" Isa asked. "We just met!"

"So?" Lea asked. "Unless.." his face faltered. "You don't want to be friends." suddenly his eyes were huge and puppy dog like.

"No! I mean, being friends sounds nice." Isa stated. "Su-sure. We can be friends!"

And Lea grinned happily as if this was the happiest moment in his life…. What on earth had Isa just gotten himself into?

* * *

Saix's eyes were locked with Axels green ones as they stood in that room, Kairi pressing herself against the wall.

"You turned your back on the organization." Saix commented. "Now I've been asked to dispose of you."

"Oh great! Then you can have a taste of what it feels like to be me!" Axel stated. "So sorry." he mocked in a sarcastic tone.

"I can reverse it though." Saix offered. "I can make it look like you were playing in our favor all along, that it was part of the plan." and he reached out a hand. "All you need to do, is to hand over Kairi. Then come back. With me." Slowly Saix reached a hand towards Axel, as if offering him to take his hand. "Lea." he spoke.

Axel looked at him, then he smirked, then suddenly, from his throat bubbled a laughter. "Haha… HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly.

Saix didn't even move.

"_Lea?!_" Axel asked. "You know something I just realized?" he asked. "What-ever thing Lea and Isa had together. That was between them, we how-ever…. Are not Lea _or_ Isa. You… You are _not_ Isa!" he stated as he pointed as Saix, a mad grin on his face tears running down his face. "For all this time, I let myself become a puppet for Isa, I became a traitor for Isa, I even killed for Isa!" he stated. "Trying to fool myself into believing Isa was still around. Telling myself we were still friends. But Isa… HE WAS DEAD ALL ALONG! HAHA! And I let myself become Saix's little pawn! Doing his bidding like a good pet! Pet and master, that is Saix and Axel! Isn't that funny?!" he asked. "You aint Isa! And the two of us, we were _never _friends!"

Saix… Wasn't even moving. He was standing absolutely still, he might as well could have been a statue as his golden eyes were fixated on Axel.

"I'm done. Saix." Axel stated as he held up his hands, chakra and flames rushing. "I'm done being your little tool. I am done fooling myself." he stated as he hissed, his eyes filled with raw emotion. "I'm done with _you._"

And suddenly Saix's eyes widened as he roared, a grant burst of energy erupting from his body, slamming away all furniture, both Kairi and Axel crushed into the wall.

Then Saix vanished and appeared above Axel with his grand sword, slamming it directly down towards Axel.

The only thing saving Axel being his fast reflexes as he raised his arms and send out a burst of flames slowing down Saix's attack.

Only for Saix to move and kick Axel to the side. And he rolled around, responding with a ball of fire.

It was absolute and complete destruction… And their witness, Kairi could only press herself against the wall as she saw it. Neither man seemed to be even capable of thought at that moment, how-ever the one whom was the scariest.

It was the blue haired one, completely consumed by rage, his eyes glowing in that white light, his face not even looking human as he went berserk, attacking merciless and finally…

Axel fell to the floor, beaten… he groaned as he reached up an arm but even that afford seemed to much for him, and then suddenly, Saix stamped on his head.

Axel hissed, then he looked up, up at the face that had ones belonged to his friend. "So what now?" he asked. "Gonna kill me?" he asked. "Like everybody else whom was an obstacle in your path." and he spat. "Take it from an expert, it's best just to do it quick."

Saix seethed as he looked at Axel with such a hateful glare… And then he removed his foot, walked over to Kairi and grabbed her, pulling her with him through the dark corridor that closed behind him.

Leaving Axel on the floor, beaten and defeated as he squinted his eyes. "Dammit… Couldn't make it that easy for me huh?" he asked.


	25. The end?

It was a weird sort of feeling in Axels chest as he stood up, and started to walk… He was not at his full strength… Saix had beaten him up good.

Probably thought it would be enough so he wouldn't be more trouble to them.

No…. Something was clear to Axel now. His friends were gone, every single one of them. He was all alone.

There was just one thing left for him…. Just the one. He wouldn't let Saix win.

So that bastard thought he could have the last laugh?! No… Even if it kills me… I'm taking you down… Saix.

Then Axels thought turned to Kairi… Her face… The way she had looked at him. He closed his eyes.

It was his fault… His fault another innocent had been dragged into this, he had to make sure she would be okay… It was the least he could do.

Probably the only thing he could do and thus he reached up an arm, gathering what-ever strength he had left to open a dark corridor. "Sora..:" he hissed. "Dammit, I'm to weak to do this myself. Gotta leave it to you!" he seethed as he stumbled through the corridor.

* * *

It was weirdly… An easy decision to make as Axel put his everything into that one attack… He felt the fire inside of his body flare up in a way it never had before, the warmth, it was grand and amazing… All enemies turned to ash's and Axel fell to the ground.

He could barely even move… He could feel it, his own body falling to pieces, into tiny small particles as a boy with bright blue eyes looked concerned at him.

Wow…. Now it suddenly made sense. How Roxas could be so darn innocent!

Sora…. He really was something. The eyes that looked at Axel, they were not hateful, not even did they looking hesitating.

What was shining from Sora's eyes was pure concern… Geesh! The only times they ever met, it had been as enemies! Axel was the one whom had taken Kairi and yet. Sora talked about how they should meet again in the next life… Like he really wanted to.

Heh… The silly kid. He was way to honest to be able to lie…

As Axel felt himself vanishing… It was weird… He didn't actually feel sad. He wasn't angry either, he wasn't even scared. To die here, with someone like Sora keeping him company. It didn't feel to bad… What was the point of even hanging around anyway? Everybody Axel had cared for... They were gone. So... Now he would be gone to, one final hurrah from Axel.

Saix… I suppose that was my final move… Your turn sucker…

* * *

From his spot, Saix had seen it all… Axel, aiding Sora, giving up his own life just to make that one attack.

Saix… was cold, his eyes and body looking like stone as he just let the conversation flow between the few organization members that were left.

"Either way, he come out a winner." Luxord observed.

"That's absurd." Saix stated in his cold voice even as his body seemed to become static as the cold flame inside of him intensified a thousandfold. "He won nothing, and _is_ nothing." he stated. "He couldn't stand the emptiness of being without a heart, and _that _lead to his demise." he stated. "He was foolish and weak."

Xemnas only seemed mildly interested…. It was the same for everyone though. Made sense, they were nobodies after all, none of them had a heart.

You need a heart to care. Most of their members were already dead, what did Saix even care? He didn't care... not in the slightest.

* * *

"You sure seemed to take that well." Xigbar commented as he caught Saix at one of the corridors. "Weren't you and little flame hair friends?" he asked.

"What a ridicules notion." Saix stated back. "Axel was of use to me ones, now he was only in the way. His demise is fortunate for us. And fortunate for me."

"Geesh, cold." Xigbar commented. "Even for you."

"Don't you have other things to worry about?" Saix asked. "Sora is nearing. You are to confront him, are you not?" he asked.

"All right, all right." Xigbar raised his hands. "Touchy touchy! Just wanted to make sure _you _were ready. Lots is on the balance!" he pointed out.

"How very touching your concern is." Saix replied coldly. "Get out of my sight."

Xigbar smirked amused as he walked past Saix, putting his hands behind his head. "Man! How do you do it?" he asked. "Your face, it's so cold! But your rage, woaaaah! You have a darkness all on your own almost as great as Xehanorts." he whistled. "No wonder you were chosen."

Saix's eyes narrowed.

"Hah, if looks could only kill." Xigbar chuckled amused. "Well, see yah!" he called as a dark corridor opened he stepped through.

Saix huffed…. So Axel had sacrificed himself, all for this kid! This Sora! A kid they didn't even know! Axel didn't know Sora, he knew _nothing _about the kid! Did he think that saving Sora would in some twisted way save Roxa?! Please, Roxas wasn't even _real! _Roxas had NEVER been real!

...So Axel thought he had gotten a one over with such a foolish and pointless action?! _No!_ Saix would not let him have that.

Your demise was for nothing Axel! Sora…. Roxas… Roxas… It was all, because of_ Roxas_… Roxas whom was inside of Sora… _Roxas_…. Would pay.

* * *

This… Was one thing Saix had not counted on… Sora… how could he be so strong.

Saix… He had lost. How could he loose?

He felt his body… starting to fall apart, he was disappearing. For-ever. It would be like he never had been there to begin with.

Saix wanted to laugh hysterically… What a joke!

All he had done, all these years, him allowing himself to become a puppet, it was all for nothing! Absolutely nothing! Death was imminent.

He was dying at this place… In the world between… Radiant Garden was gone… Janan was gone… Lea was gone.

Saix was… Alone.

The realization felt like a crushing wave floating over him. Alone… There was no one left. And he had accomplished... nothing.

At that moment… Saix wanted to cry.

He felt the emptiness in his chest, the place his heart was supposed to be… It felt so crushing, so painful. It was inhuman… Desperately Saix reached out, hopelessly reaching for the big heart in the sky which only seemed to be mocking him with is distant cold light.

"My heart?" he asked. "Where is my heart?!"

But there was no answer, no matter how desperately he reached, there was no heart coming to him to do something about this horrible emptiness in his chest or this horrible pain.

There was no friend to pick him up at this lonely place.

Closing his eyes Saix could see the face of his former friend, long ago when his smile was genuine and his eyes shining.

Saix gritted his teethes as the darkness was coming… He wanted to cry… He wanted to scream… He wanted to call for his friend. In that moment, he was willing to pay anything just to see Lea's stupid grin directed at him, just one more time.

It was impossible though… Lea was no more…. No one was…

He was alone.

And then… he was gone. Finally one with the darkness.


	26. The new leash

My heart.

Where is my heart? Please…. I want… I need… My heart.

This emptiness inside of me… I cannot stand it. Help me… Please… Help... Somebody... Anyone... help.

The creature which stumbled around… He didn't remember his name, he didn't comprehend this place. Only that it was vast, dark, and so empty. Yet he stumbled around as he hopelessly searched with outstretched hands, as if he hoped to catch something. All that he touched though, was empty air.

"My heart…. My heart…" He kept stuttering. "Please..." he fell to his knees as he grabbed his head. "I need my heart!"

It seemed like this hopeless lonely creature would be lost for-ever, at this dark place, doomed to eternally search for the thing he had lost... And he hissed as he grabbed his chest that felt so empty and hollow.

Then suddenly… A small creature came. It was tiny and black, with round yellow eyes and a pair of black antennas on its head making it look almost like a bug as it crawled over to the man sitting on his knees, then put its claw like hand on his knees.

The mans eyes opened wide as he looked down, at the bug like creature.

For a moment they sat there in silence.

"You..." The man spoke. "You are not my heart… But… You feel… So familiar." he reached a hand for the creature, and the creature was still, allowing him to touch. The man gasped. "The emptiness… It's not so painful now." he commented then looked down. "I know you." he realized. "You are..." he halted then frowned. "I am… Not Isa." he stated. "He said.. I'm not really Isa… I am a fake." he commented as he slowly stood up.

The black creature looked up at the man, then it grabbed his leg and pointed the other way.

"You… You wish to show me something?" The man whom was not really Isa asked. "Okay." he nodded as he bowed down and picked up the creature in his arms… The creature… a heartless… This tiny thing, was actually someones heart… It felt so warm and familiar. The massive emptiness, it wasn't so bad at all now, even as he walked through all of this dark emptiness guided by the heartless in his arms.

Then finally they stopped… In front of them was a massive creature that seemed like it was made out of shadow, slowly it opened its eyes that revealed themselves to be as big as dinner plates.

Astounded the creature looked at the man whom wasn't Isa, and that man looked back at it… The big heartless.

Slowly the heartless reached its hand towards him. "My… My body." it spoke. "Please… my body."

The man gasped. "You… You're." he swallowed. "Isa." he breathed. "The real Isa." and he stepped forward. "My heart." he swallowed reaching up. "My heart!" he smiled happily.

Then he felt the creature in his arm move and he looked down. "Lea." he swallowed at the creature. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't take very good care of your body. It must be somewhere around here though," he commented as he looked around. "I mean… Logically, if I am here… Where-ever here is." he commented looking around. "A place where people who died but aren't actually dead goes." he mumbled. "A realm in between… and what we see, is what our hearts are reflecting. Your body must be in another part.." he informed the heartless in his arms.

It didn't seem to understand much.. Not to surprising. It was the body which had all the memories and abilities of a humans.

Hearts… were something a lot more difficult to even explain.

The blue haired man looked up, and to his right… in the horizon… There was a clock tower! With the sun setting behind it. "THERE!" he pointed. "Axel must be there! Your body!"

The heartless seemed eager already to just get going but then it halted.

"It's okay." The man smiled. "You helped me Lea… When I needed you the most. You came." he breathed. "I... Thank you. I wont forget this. Go get your body." he asked putting the heartless down and it jumped then it ran off allowing the man to turn to the much bigger heartless as he smiled. "Isa." he greeted as he reached out his hands. "I… I've been so lost."

And the huge shadow hand of the heartless reached forward, then as their hands touched a figure seemed to project from the heartless… A teenage boy with shoulder length blue hair.

Then, the darkness of the heartless seemed to disperse and all there was left was a golden glowing light… The true form of his heart.

And the man smiled as he reached out, allowing the light to land in his hands. Then, he pressed his hands and the light towards his chest, allowing it home where it belonged.

He felt the warmth, coming from his chest and filling his body as slowly, his body turned to light and he smiled… He was complete. He didn't belong at this place anymore, this in between realm. He was going back to the light.

* * *

Isa groaned… his body It felt so heavy. And the light, it was shining through his eye lids hurting his head. As if he had been inside of a dark room for a very long time and was now blinded by bright light, cutting right into his brain. It really hurt. Slowly did Isa open his eyes as he sat up, then he blinked.

He felt… Different! He didn't feel that emptiness! Then he grabbed his chest. "My heart!" he gasped then he smiled warmly holding his hands over his chest.

"Aww isn't that nice? Morning my sleeping beauty!"

Isa stiffened… That voice… It was a familiar and extremely unpleasant voice. Belonging to a very unpleasant man always wearing an eye patch to hide his destroyed left eye. "Xigbar..." he whispered as he glanced up to true enough, see the man with his eye patch…. The remaining eye shining a dangerous golden color.

"You remembered!" Xigbar grinned. "How touching! I'm honored!"

"Urgh.." Isa groaned as he sat up holding a hand towards his forehead. "Where… am I?" he asked. "How… I…"

"Died? Yup! You sure did." Xigbar grinned as he sat down crossing his legs.

Isa groaned. Oh great, if this was his personal hell that was just too well designed. Spending eternity with this guy was a fate no one deserved, not even the worlds worst killers. Then suddenly he noticed, another body beside him and Isa gasped by the sight of a middle aged man with long blond hair. "Vexen?! But he's.."

"Also dead, uhu." Xigbar nodded and suddenly Isa looked around seeing more bodies, all organization members, and then his eyes widened as he saw the spiky red hair which could only belong to one person.

"Le.. Axel." Isa managed to correct himself though still crawled for the figure. How… How could this be! He was gone! He was… Isa felt tears pressing through his eyes as his throat tied itself in a knot. "Axel..." he spoke again reaching for him with a shaking hand. Desperately wanting to touch the other young man, just to make sure! Was he real? I thought you were gone! Lea!

"Geesh, is this what having a heart does to people?" Xigbar asked. "This is kind of pathetic."

Isa halted on his way to Axe, his hand still reaching for the red-head but he had yet to touch, then slowly he lowered his hand and turned his head glancing at Xigbar instead.

"And even I used to be scared of you to." Xigbar commented. "HAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh."

Isa halted, then he closed his eyes to try and get this rush of emotion under control. Xigbar was in the room, he couldn't afford to act on emotion! He had to control himself.

And he took a deep breath as he sat up removing himself from Lea, putting a well rehearsed cold face on, a face to signal he didn't actually care about what was happening and he turned to Xigbar, slowly standing up. "My body was slain by Sora back at the castle, now I am here, not only is my body back the way it was, but my heart is in there to. How?" he asked.

"Simple really." Xigbar stated. "It's like this see… As long as your heart still lives, your body can't really die. And as long as your body is around, your heart can't really die. Which is why the heartless will always just re-appear when you slayed them. They literately wont die as long as their body is alive, and visa versa." he stated. "The only way to kill them for good is to kill both heart and body simultaneously." he stated. "Your body though was destroyed on a microscopic level, how-ever… As long as your heart was out there, it could not die and would search to re-complete itself. On the same time as searching for its heart… The heart finding an opening searched for the body and finally heart and body found each other and you were re-completed. Tadaaa!" he grinned as he spread out his arms.

The stone cold face expression on Isa's face was very worthy of Saix, it didn't give anything away. "I see. So for all this time, all we ever had to do was to let our bodies be destroyed and we would be re-completed. Another lie Xemnas fed us. Kingdom hearts wasn't ever needed to re-complete us." he stated then looked around. "This is the very place we were first turned into nobodies. I see." he stated. "Heart and body sought the place they were last one."

"You got it! Glad to see your brains weren't left behind." Xigbar grinned.

"Then what are you doing here?" Isa asked. "You are still a nobody I see. What do you want?" he asked.

Xigbar smirked. "Simple really…" and he pointed a finger at Isa. "You!"

Isa didn't move a face muscle.

"What? No shout of surprise?" Xigbar asked.

Isa remained cold.

"Geesh, so that isn't just your nobody acting like that?" Xigbar asked. "All right." he shrugged. "You got darkness in you, even as a person your darkness was always quite strong. You proved yourself to Xemnas over the years, even the original Xehanort is pleased. Congrats, you are one of the chosen!" he stated. "Champions of darkness! Give yourself a hand."

Isa's eyes narrowed, it was though his only body part moving.

"So, you just need to come with me, give up your heart to make room for Xehanorts darkness, let him fill you up nice and easy. And we are good to go." Xigbar stated.

"And why exactly would I do that?" Isa asked. "As a child I was foolish, now though I know better, I was being used. Why should I allow myself to be used like that again?" he asked.

"Ah I see, well, then let me make this easy for you." Xigbar smirked as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. "Come with me, and I wont kill Flamsilocks laying over there."

At that Isa's eyes widened.

Xigbar smirked, clearly happy to finally have provoked an reaction from him. "Now that his body and heart has been reunited, he is just a normal person again." he pointed out. "Killing him now will be so much easier than before. Also it would rather please Xemnas, dear little Axel has caused a lot of trouble for us you know. Xemnas aint that big a fan of traitors."

Isa stood still, yet the way his body stood rigid and his hand tightened in a fist betrayed him.

"Hah, that heart of yours causing you trouble?" Xigbar asked then snapped a finger as suddenly a group of dusks appeared, three grabbing Leas unconscious body making Isa's eyes widen. "You know… It really is quite something." Xigbar stated. "That kid, even after he turned into a nobody he stayed so loyal to you. He even killed for you… Allowed himself to become the clean up boy for you." he stated. "It's no wonder he had enough eventually. Going through so much trouble for such an ungrateful friend." he stated as the dusks started to pull.

Isa hissed as he looked down, then he glanced up. "You do realize that if this is the way you are going to make me come back, It wont be out of loyalty for Xemnas."

Xigbar sighed as looked up. "Look it doesn't matter why you come back, only that you do. We need thirteen vessels of darkness to clash with seven guardians of light, that's all there is to it. And the darkness inside of you." he pointed at Isa. "Is of the most strong overwhelming kind."

Isa looked down, his fist tightened.

"Just look at that, you hate me right now." Xigbar stated. "Not just hate me, you're really wishing you could kill me. Right here, right now. Only thing stopping you is that you are smart enough to know that you can't, not as you are now, a mere normal human being. Kind of pathetic really."

Isa's entire body was shaking, out of the corner of his eyes… He could see Lea being grabbed by all of those dusks. Defenseless, and it was true! Isa didn't have any of the powers Saix had, he couldn't do anything. He was pathetically weak.

Lea… He was right there next to him. The real, genuine, Lea… His friend. The only friend he had left... Everyone else was gone.

Then Isa's body relaxed, his tightened fist loosened and he took a deep breath as he looked up. "You are offering me my powers back so I can kill you myself?" he asked in a deliberate nonchalant voice. "How very nice of you. Then if anything ever _does_ happen to Lea. You will indeed be very much dead." he stated the underlying threat in his voice clear to hear.

And Xigbar grinned as he snapped a finger and all the dusks let go of Leas body as they stepped aside, as well did a dark corridor open up.

"Spoken like one who is one with the darkness." Xigbar stated. "Shall we?" he asked as he gestured at the dark corridor.

Isa glanced at him. "Not anyone else you want to pick up while you are here?" he asked.

"No." Xigbar stated. "You see, none of these people were ever true candidates to become vessels." he stated. "Their hearts were strong, but their darkness not nearly vast enough. Xemnas always planned to get rid of them all sooner or later."

"Why not get rid of them now?" Isa asked.

"Some of these people still has knowledge, knowledge which could be useful." Xigbar glanced on the ones whom had former been Vexen and Zexion, then he glanced up. "Best of all, the way they are now, they are just weak humans. They are no threat but could be of use later. Also." he grabbed Leas hair pulling the red head up. "Leverage." he commented as he let go, sending the body down on the ground. "Any final heart filled words of goodbye?" he asked.

"No." Isa stated as he turned to the corridor. "Let's go." he asked as he stepped through.

As he walked behind Xigbar… He really had to fight to keep his composition… his heart proved very troublesome indeed. He had to fight his urge to just turn around and run back, grab Lea and beg for forgiveness.

It wouldn't do any good though… Xigbar was ruthless, his threats were always to be taken seriously. Also… Isa really didn't have any powers the way he was now. The skills he had honed…. They were gone. If he were to be of help, he had to do this.

Slowly he reached up, feeling his chest where his heart resided…. It was enough to make you laugh. He had finally gotten his heart back, and already he had to give it up. It really wasn't something he wanted to do, how-ever… Isa closed his eyes, determinedly to etch the feelings he had now into his memory. So when he lost his heart again, he could think back to this very moment, think back and remember why his heart guided him to do this.

He would remember these feelings… The happiness and sorrow… Lea was not going to know about any of this.

It would be better that way… Lea would believe that Isa went of his own free will. It would stop him from coming after him, that was good. Then he would be safe. Lea had gone through enough pain already because of Isa. This way... Lea could finally have a normal human life. He could go out there and make friends with practically everybody he met, just like he had done when they were children. He could go about having normal days... To imagine this, it did make Isa's heart hurt. How-ever, on the same time it felt nice. It really would be nice if Lea at least, could have a normal life from now on.

Lea… I know now. You didn't leave me… I pushed you away. I truly am sorry. Now that my mind is clear again, and I can see what I did was wrong. I must do what-ever I can to atone. I brought you so much pain... You are right, I have been a horrible friend. In fact, for the last ten years. I haven't been any friend at all. I hope one day, I will be able to make it up to you. Somehow... And I hope you will be able to forgive me.

If anyone can… It would have to be you. Lea.


	27. home

People… They were people again. Axel could hardly even believe it… No wait… Lea…. He was Lea…

He glanced at the people that were with him and saw the bigger guy struggle as he groaned, at ones Lea ran over there and grabbed his arm. "Hey there easy." he asked. "Be careful."

The man with short red hair looked up as he narrowed his eyes. "Out of all people, I don't need you to pretend like you care."

Lea blinked.

"No… It's not an act, is it?" A younger voice asked behind him and Lea turned to see a younger man with long grayish blue bangs covering his face. "That's not Axel."

"Zexion." Lea breathed then offered him a hand. "Sorry, your real name is?" he asked.

"I.. Ienzo." The younger man breathed as he accepted the hand allowing Lea to pull him back up on his legs where he stumbled a bit before finding balance.

"You okay?" Lea asked.

"I believe so." Ienzo groaned as he held his head. "All though… things are a bit.." and he stumbled, he would have fallen down if Lea hadn't caught him.

"Yeah I think you need to sit down for a bit mister." Lea commented as he guided Ienzo towards the nearest chair he could see and put the younger man down.

Ienzo groaned as he held his head just as the larger man had managed to stand up.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why are we..?" he asked.

"Aelouse." Ienzo breathed looking at the larger man. "You to."

Lea turned to Aelouse. "You were destroyed by Sora." he recounted. "And so was Xaldin." he glanced at the black haired man still unconscious on the ground. "Vexen… Erhmm." he blushed deeply.

Aelouse lifted an eyebrow.

"Ahem." Lea cleared his throat. "I kind of..." he looked down.

"You were always the one disposing of all the unwanted people." Ienzo commented. "I gather that I had become a problem to."

"Well… erhm.." Lea swallowed looking at the face of the younger man, clearly remembering how he had destroyed him ones… completely destroyed.

Questioning the larger man looked at Ienzo.

"Axel killed my nobody." Ienzo informed very plainly. "I thought I would make it out of the castle, but just when I was about to leave. Axel showed up."

Lea squirmed together, clearly not very comfortable with this talk.

"I see." Aelouse commented. "All who is here were disposed off. How-ever if that is true. Then what is Xemnas private assassin doing here?" He in a stern tone. "Did you finally make a wrong step?"

"Oh boy, you guys have been out of the game for a while." Lea recalled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Perhaps you would care to fill us in?" Ienzo asked. "Our memories only reach as far as to castle oblivion. Then what happened?"

"That is a tall order!" Lea stated. "_A lot_, that's what happened." he stated. "Roxas returned to Sora, Sora regained his full self and started a new journey. He proved quite formidable and destroyed quite a few organization members! Allthough the organizations plans also went well as Sora killed thousands of nobodies on his way feeding kingdom hearts, it was very near completion the last time I was around. I know Sora reached as far as to our head quarters in the world in between. How-ever that's when I blinked out. So if he managed to reach Xemnas?" he shrugged. "I got no clue!"

"Did Sora slay you?" Ienzo asked in a frown, clearly trying to piece all of this information together.

"Nope." Lea replied. "In fact I erh… I kind of turned my back on the organization a while back."

That made both other men look shocked at him.

"Yeah… You're looking at a traitor." Lea smiled apologetic. "Funny huh? The reason I was send to castle oblivion was to weed out and destroy any traitors! And now I'm the greatest traitor of all. Funny how the world works like that? Anyway." he cleared his throat. "I wasn't blocking Soras entrance, I was helping him get there. On the way though we were ambushed and that's when I." he snapped a finger. "Gotta tell ya, I was pretty sure I would be gone for good. I didn't expect to just wake up again like this."

Ienzo nodded still looking very thoughtful.

Aelous slowly turned to the two remaining unconscious people on the floor, then sat down on his knees gently touching the black haired mans wrist feeling for a pulse, then he exhaled relieved. How-ever shortly after he frowned. "Why haven't they woken up yet?" he asked.

Ienzo looked up. "This re-completion, it hasn't been easy on any of us. Perhaps though..."

At that Lea stepped forward and bowed down, grabbing the black haired mans arm. "Well big guy." he addressed Aelouse. "We need to get these two to a bed don't we?" he asked. "Can't leave them here."

Aelouse looked at Lea with narrowed eyes.

"I get it, I get it!" Lea exclaimed. "You don't like taking favors from me. How-ever right now, your good buddie needs bed rest right?" he asked. "So just come on."

Finally Aelouse nodded and took the other arm so together they could carry the man… Oh yes Dilan. This was Dilan.

* * *

Finally by working together did Lea and Aelouse manage to get Dilan and Even into bed, neither of the men reacted at all as they were moved and as Lea and Aelouse returned Ienzo was tapping away at the computer.

"What are you doing?" Lea asked.

"Accessing the computers at our old head quarters in the world in between." Ienzo informed. "The computer was set to monitor everything that went on there last time I was there, and it seems like it's still functioning."

"So… You can tell what happened?!" Lea asked.

"Yes." Ienzo confirmed.

"Then what happened?!" Lea asked as he ran up to the younger man, only to be faced by a bunch of text on the screen he didn't understand.

"Sora did indeed make it to the castle." Ienzo informed. "Not only Sora, but a whole host of other intruders…. A powerful keyblade wielder named Riku, another powerful keyblade wielder called Mickey and…." he swallowed. "Ansem the wise." he informed making Leas and Aelouse eyes widen. "They were all there collected at one place."

"Master Ansem!" Aelouse gasped as he leaned over. "He… He's alive?! Where is he now?" he asked.

"He vanished." Ienzo informed sadly. "He tried to destroy the kingdom hearts we build, and he vanished…" he shook his head. "It seems Sora met with him only very shortly. He had fought himself all the way to Xemnas."

"Then he must have faced Xigbar, Luxord and Saix to!" Lea exclaimed. "What happened to them… Are they?"

"They were all defeated." Ienzo informed and Lea halted. "Organization thirteen… Was annihilated. Not one single person was left."

"But..." Lea tried. "Our nobodies were defeated right? And we returned to the exact location where we had been turned into nobodies the first time around! Shouldn't Isa be here to then?!" he asked as he turned to the machine.

"And Braig." Aelouse commented.

"Could he have woken before us?" Lea asked as he stepped forward. "Where is he?!"

Aelouse glanced at Lea. "You seem rather concerned about Saix." he commented.

"You two did knew each other before becoming nobodies didn't you?" Ienzo asked.

Lea halted.

"I knew it." Aelouse huffed as he crossed his arms. "Every time something wasn't going Saixs way, his problems would always mysteriously disappear. It was you wasn't it?" he asked. "You made any obstacles he had vanish."

Lea looked at Aelouse then glanced down. "What is the point of denying that now?" he asked. "It doesn't really matter though. I betrayed the organization, he stayed… We became enemies." he sighed. "I guess I had just kind of hoped. If he got his heart back then..." he shook his head. "Njah, trying to make things the way it was. The world doesn't work that way."

"You really stopped being his errand boy?" Aelouse asked.

"Yeah..." Lea nodded though he didn't seem very happy. "It erh... A lot of stuff happened you know. I just couldn't deal with anymore, the organization and stuff. It just wasn't right."

"It does make sense." Ienzo commented as he was still tapping away at the computer. "You gained a greater and greater will of your own as your new heart was growing."

"Wait what?" Lea asked as he looked up.

"The new heart created inside of your nobody." Ienzo informed. "It's true, when our nobodies were first made, they were without a heart. But as time went on, they each seemed to grow a new heart to take the place of the old one."

Lea's eyes were wide, so was Aelouses's.

"Fascinating." Ienzo commented. "It seems… Our old hearts has now merged with our new ones. Become one."

"WHAT?!" Lea shouted. "You're telling me, we had the ability to grew spanking new hearts all along?! By ourselves?! Not only did we have the ability we _did _do it! We had hearts all along?!"

"Seems like it." Ienzo nodded. "This is new information to me as well." he admitted.

"Hold on, wait! Not only could we just grow a new heart. All we had to do to get our old ones back… Was to let our bodies be destroyed?!" Lea asked. "THEN WHAT ON EARTH DID WE NEED KINGDOM HEARTS FOR?!" he shouted.

Aelouse stood with crossed arms as he thought then he looked up. "It should not be a surprise to us that Xemnas lied to us from the start." he stated. "There is not one single word Xemnas has said we should trust. If we wish to proceed, we must think for ourselves, and search out information by our own means."

Lea blinked as he looked at the otherwise mostly silent man. Then he smirked. "Woah, look at you. Mr big, broody and brutal sounding all smart and stuff."

"Aelouse is a gifted scientist in his own right." Ienzo commented his eyes still fixed on the computer.

"Wait he is?" Lea asked. "You are?" he asked Aelouse directly.

Aelouse didn't even seem to think that question warranted a response as he looked at Ienzo instead.

"It does not seem like Even and Dilan will wake up soon. Could it be because their hearts has been damaged?" he asked the younger scientist directly.

"That is entirely possible." Ienzo replied.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Lea shouted.

"Their bodies seems to be fine, all though being completely destroyed and reassembled could also count as a strain." Aelouse continued. "A strained body needing to process all the information their hearts is giving them. Could that be it?"

"It is a good theory worth following." Ienzo nodded.

"Okay you two are doing that on purpose now aren't you?" Lea asked.

"Should we put their bodies in stasis to give them time to accumulate the information of their old hearts?" Aelouse asked.

"Hmm, in any case putting them in stasis for a short while would probably be the safest until we figure out what is happening to them anyway." Ienzo commented.

"Hallooooo!" Lea shouted. "None scientists standing right here! Could you speak English?" he asked.

And they both turned to him.

"If you want to make yourself useful, then maybe search the castle?" Aelouse asked. "There is one smart thing you said thus far. Yes indeed, if Saix and Xigbar were destroyed. Isa and Braig should be here."

"You're talking to me like I'm an idiot." Lea muttered in a defeated voice.

"Please, we should work together." Ienzo stated. "Yes it's true, in the past we have been adversaries. The Axel we knew was Xemnas's private assassin and Saix's hidden trump card. How-ever that is not true anymore. And now, we are former nobodies. If anyone should be able to sympathies with us, it should be… well… _Us_." he looked down. "I don't know about you two but.." he swallowed. "The things I did… I… At the time. I didn't care. Now how-ever, I realize how horrible it was."

The two other looked at him, then glanced away in silence.

"I have done things… Terrible things." Ienzo's hand tightened. "That I had lost my heart, it's no excuse. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!" he shouted with squinted eyes. "There has to be a reason why we are here now… There has to be something we can do. To make it up to all those people we hurt." and he hissed.

Concerned Lea looked at the younger man then stepped up to him. "Ienzo." he spoke. "You're a good guy aren't you?" he asked. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you, after all this time."

And Ienzo looked up.

"Cheer up, it is as you said." Lea stated in a small smile. "We're here, so this is not over. From now on, we decide who to help. We can make it up to people, as long as we are still alive."

Ienzo looked up meeting Leas eyes. "Lea." he blinked.

Lea smirked putting his hands on Ienzos shoulders. "Let's work this out." he asked. "And let's do it as friends all right? It's no use doing all of this alone." and then finally he let go as he turned. "I'll give the castle a sweep, you just keep doing what-ever it is you do!" he grinned. "Gotta play to our strengths, I'm not smart enough for that computer. But I have two eyes I can use!" he stated as he left.

Stunned Ienzo looked at him then blinked.

"Ienzo?" Aelouse asked.

"He truly does seem different." Ienzo commented. "That was the real Lea?" he asked. "He seems nice." he smiled lightly.

"Stay wary." Aelouse asked. "Axel was always one of Xemnas's favorites. Both he and Saix was brought in due to some sort of special potential."

Ienzo shook his head. "Axel and Saix were both unique that is true, but unique in each their own way." he stated as he reached for the keyboard.

"You know something?" Aelouse asked.

"Only bits and pieces I was asked to research." Ienzo informed as he started to work.

* * *

Lea was still just trying to comprehend what the heck was going on as he wandered the castle… His heart.

It felt so warm, back at its proper place.

He was reminded of his childhood… When he was a child, he could feel other people. The people he cared about. And when these connections went missing… It hurt.

He tried to latch unto Isa… Roxas… Both turned up short, and it was painful. Isa… Are you around here? The real Isa? "Isa!" he called.

But there was no answer… Then Lea halted, he took a few steps back and turned… The window. Slowly he approached the window and glanced outside. His eyes widened.

There below him was a buzzing street, with people in it! The sky, it wasn't dark, it was blue! There was flowers down there… And trees. The water flowing normally from the fountains, it was… It was.

"Radiant garden." Lea breathed. It was back! Radiant garden was back!

Lea swallowed, but already knew there was no use fighting the tears… He hadn't cried for ten years. Not a single time since he had been turned into a nobody.

How though could he stop? After all this time! After all that had happened…. He was here.

"I..." Lea gasped. "I'm home."


	28. Power of the heart

Aelouse look was one of pure disbelief and confusion, then he groaned. "I know I called you an idiot before. But you didn't need to take it as an instruction."

"Shut up!" Lea shouted. "I'm concentrating!" and he turned back to stare intensely at the wall, holding out a hand as he hissed.

Aelouse groaned. "We don't have access to the power of darkness anymore. You can't just open a dark corridor."

"Look! Saix was destroyed, so Isa should be here but he's not!" Lea exclaimed. "Now my heart tells me he's off world and I need to go _now!" _

"Your heart?" Aelouse asked as he lifted an eyebrow. "Your heart tells you that.." he groaned. "Where would you even be aiming at?"

"I don't know, where-ever my heart points" Lea exclaimed.

Aelouse groaned. "Your heart isn't pointing you anywhere! This is not how this work!"

Suddenly Ienzo raised his head as his eyes widened.

"Ienzo?" Aelouse asked.

"No… I get it! I think I get it!" Ienzo stated.

"Would you enlighten me?" Aelouse asked.

"Axel… Marluxia, Larxene, Luxord, Demyx, Roxas!" Ienzo listed. "Why were these people invited into the organization?"

Aelouse blinked.

"The original four! We were brought in because Xemnas had use for our scientific knowledge and gifts." Ienzo breathed. "Xigbar and Saix, they had vast darkness inside of them. It was the sort of darkness Xemnas was searching for. The rest of us though, our darkness didn't even come close! So why the rest?" he asked. "None of them had that kind of darkness, and none of them had any special knowledge worth anything to the organization."

"We needed Roxas for his keyblade." Aelouse commented then he blinked.

"Keyblade." Ienzo gasped and he turned back to the computer starting to tap on all the buttons.

"They are… Were… Keyblade wielders?" Aelouse asked.

"No. But they had the potential to be." Ienzo stated as he clicked away. "People with the potential to become keyblade wielders… What makes them so special, so different from others. It is their abilities to create bonds between hearts. Their very strength is drawn from these bonds… Which they can feel at all time, and guides their hearts towards people calling out… Through these bonds."

Shocked Aelouse turned to Lea whom still looked to be in deep concentration.

"How-ever to use this power, you need a heart." Ienzo continued. "When Lea and the others lost their heart, they must have lost this power. Roxas was different, we always knew he was a very unique nobody. Anyway, Lea! Now when his heart has been regained."

Just then Lea looked up and in front of him, opened up a dark corridor.

There was stunned silence, then Lea turned his head as he grinned. "See. I told ya I could do it!"

"You were drawing on the bond you share with Saix, weren't you?" Ienzo asked.

Lea swallowed. "He's the only one left." he stated. "I do feel him though… I know that is where I need to go to find him." he stated as he glanced over his shoulder at the corridor then looked forward at the computer screen. "Keyblade wielder.." he breathed as he stepped forward. "So that is what I felt when I was a kid." he spoke as he reached out a hand. He smiled. "This explains so much!" then he lowered his hand.

"How ironic." Ienzo commented as he turned to the screen. "When we were turned into nobodies, we were given powers. You how-ever Lea, your powers were stolen."

"Because my powers… are connected to my heart." Lea swallowed holding a hand over his chest. Then he reached out a hand, then made one single snap allowing a little flame to appear. "Heh, still got it." he stated. "Yeah I remember now. This was always my own power, Xemnas had nothing to do with it." he smiled as he let the flame vanish. Then he looked up. "I need to go." he stated. "I promise though, I'll be back real soon. I'll give you a report!" he grinned.

"But..." Ienzo blinked. "You are going off world aren't you?" he asked. "That corridor, it leads to Isa. One way. How will you find back?" he asked.

Lea smirked as he turned back, then he pointed at Ienzo. "From now on, lets be friends."

"Huh?" Ienzo asked.

"I'll always be able to find my way back to my friends." Lea informed in a smile as he backed towards the portal. "See ya real soon guys! Say hallo to Xaldin and Vexen from me when they wake up! Ups sorry! Dilan and Even!" he grinned as he stepped through and vanished, then the portal closed.

Finally Aelouse frowned as he rolled his eyes turning away.

"Friends?" Ienzo asked, then he smiled slightly as he held a hand over his chest. "I see… It's his very nature as a keyblade wielder. He can't even help himself." he commented amused. "And the bond he has with Isa… with Roxas gone. It's the only one left of the big ones. I wonder what it feels like, being able to feel your bonds like that."

"I'm sure there are a lot of studies you can do on that in the future." Aelouse stated. "For now though." he walked over to him and leaned over to glance at the computer. "We must address our current problems. Repair what-ever damage we can."

"Yes." Ienzo nodded. "And… our old friends."

"Dilan and Even." Aelouse nodded.

* * *

Well… this sure was a surprise. Leas travel through the dark corridor landed him right in front of king Mickey.

His heart had not failed him how-ever… King Mickey did indeed lead him to his goal… Isa.

Or rather, Saix. Hearts golden, and their connection… It was so weird. Lea was so sure he had felt it! Like long ago, now how-ever…. It was gone.

Saix had attacked with no hesitation and aimed to kill…His eyes on Leas face had been as cold as can be.

That settled the deal… The Isa Lea had known, he truly were gone… For-ever. Saix was just a pitiful remain left behind.

There was another bond though… Lea recognized it, and with a full heart it felt so much stronger! Roxas!

It was confusing though, the feeling it… came from Sora.

It was really confusing as Sora finally saw Axel, and his face expression of pure innocent joy was just so like Roxas's. Identical!

"AXEL!" Sora shouted. "You.. You're alive! That's so good! I'm so happy!"

"Sora..." Lea breathed. "Erh… It's Lea actually." he informed holding up a hand.

"Lea?" Sora asked. "OH! You got your heart back!" he realized in a big grin. "Well good for you! That's what all of you guys wanted. Wasn't it?" he asked.

"Well… yeah I suppose." Lea nodded. Sora's happiness did seem genuine and yet… The familiarity was lacking. All the things Axel had done with Roxas… It didn't seem to matter at all. Sora didn't remember.

"Seriously though. Thank you for saving me." Sora smiled very sincerely. "I really am glad you're okay."

"I… erhm." Lea swallowed. "I hope I can make up for what I did." he stated. "I know that's probably impossible. What I did was… pretty bad. I have to try though. I don't know what else to do."

"You'll figure it out." Sora stated. "I'm sure of it!" he stated in a big grin.

Lea smiled amused. "You sure are something Sora." he commented. "Huh, I wonder if this is what I was like when I was a kid."

"No way." Donald exclaimed. "You're nothing like Sora! Sora would never do such a dumb thing as being part of organization thirteen!"

"Heh, that's a good point." Lea smirked amused. "All though." he frowned. "He might do it if he thought it was the only way to safe a friend."

Sora blinked. "A friend?" he asked.

"That's true too." Goofy nodded. "Sora would go to any lengths to safe his friends."

"I hope your friend is all right." Sora stated sincerely.

Lea shook his head. "The last time I saw her, it was way to many years ago. A decade actually." he stated. "I don't think there is to much of a point thinking about that now."

"Still though." Sora tried. "If she is your friend! Then of course it matters!"

"Sora… I need to focus on what I can do now." Lea asked. "On what my friends would want from me. Even if they are not here anymore." he closed his eyes. Isa…. Roxas… Janan… What kind of person is it you would want me to be?

The answer was surprisingly simple… Stay true to himself.

"I… I want to see them." he admitted. "I know it probably isn't possible, it's probably really stupid of me to even try. How-ever."

"No it's fine." Sora assured and Lea glanced up. "I… in the dream world. I met Roxas." he admitted. "I talked to him."

Leas eyes widened.

"He misses you." Sora informed. "Lea… You two deserve to see each other again. I'll make it happen. Somehow. I promise."

Lea smiled amused.

"And until then, I swear! I'll keep Roxas safe!" Sora exclaimed banging on his chest.

"Thank you." Lea replied rather amused.

* * *

Lea... Of all the places. Lea had managed to get into the sleeping world to safe Sora.

Saix had not felt anything by the sight of his former friend, how-ever... He did wonder what he would have felt if he had had a heart. Happiness? Or anger that Lea would burst in like that... It probably wasn't to surprising. Axel or Lea, he had always acted rather like a rouge. He had always been rather unpredictable.

Ones again Saix closed his eyes to recall what he felt the last time he had been Isa... How he wanted to do his bit.

He had to atone. He had to make things right. Then Saix blinked and he held a hand over his chest... Already? Already a new heart was starting to form?

He closed his eyes... What did he feel?

Lea? ... Yes. He was happy he got to see him, even if it was only for such a short amount of time. Lea had regained what he had ones lost. It made Saix... Happy. But it also made him sad... The look of pure betrayal on Leas face, it hurt...

He was both happy and sad? He was relieved _and _hurting? Hearts sure were a weird thing...

It was a very small happiness, and a small stinging heart like a needle prick in his chest, it was all this tiny heart could muster to feel. But it was enough. He had learned now, he was not strong enough to withstand the emptiness of not having a heart.

So he would draw on what-ever little emotion he had. To do what-ever he had to do... He had thought that any emotion was a weakness that needed to be eradicated... How wrong he had been. These emotions were precious, it dulled his pain and filled him with warmth... Purpose... A new purpose.

"Lea." he spoke quietly. "Take care of yourself."


	29. Keyblade

It was not a nice message to get, but it did fit together. Still it left Lea shaking as he hissed, gritting his teethes as his fist shook. He was nearly releasing a flame and had to stop himself from doing so.

"There is no doubt about it." Ienzo stated. "Isa and Braig were here, and they were re-completed." he stated. "If you saw Saix ans Xigbar there really is only one explanation."

"They willingly gave up their heart a second time." Lea finished in a hiss. "That bastard. Is he really that set on getting back at me? Letting himself being reduced like that a second time?! For what?!" he asked.

"You know him far better than me." Ienzo stated. "You should have a better chance of answering that."

Aelouse as usual remained quiet. Even and Dilan had yet to wake up, Ienzo though claimed they were indeed getting better and should wake up given time.

"The answer is probably as simple as you think it is." Lea muttered bitterly. "He wanted power, it was offered to him. End of story. Nothing he does is for anything else than his own personal gain." he hissed as he looked down. "I should have realized it so much sooner… Saix always used me so he could rise in the ranks. He just wanted power…. It was all he wanted. Nothing else." he squinted his eyes as he turned his head. "God how could I be so stupid? _Again?!_" He asked. "I was looking for him, I was even _worried _about that sick bastard. Hah! Thinking things would change just because he had his heart back. Yeah right." he snorted. "That bastard is a cold shell of a former human being... He really isn't human anymore."

Concerned Ienzo looked at him.

Then Lea looked up as he smiled lightly. "By the way Ienzo, I owe you thanks."

"For what?" Ienzo blinked confused.

"You were the one who figured it out. The kind of power I have." Lea reminded him. "And ones I was told, it all made so much more sense. I thought some more, I tried to figure out how I could best help all those people I hurt." he stated. "I'm not a smart scientist like you guys, so I would be useless here. All I have ever been good for is being the muscle. But… I want to do something else than that. And well… I thought, if I could really become a keyblade wielder. Then maybe… I could actually do something."

"Well, that should be possible." Ienzo nodded. "You do have that power after all."

Lea smirked as he reached out a hand and then suddenly a keyblade appeared making both Ienzos and Aelouses eyes widen.

"It kind of just came to me." Lea admitted as he let the keyblade vanish. "Right now it's… It's the only thing I can think of even doing." he said. "That's also why… I'll be leaving. I've been offered a place to train being a keyblade wielder. So when it's time to face Xehanort and what ever those guys are up to. I can play my own part."

Ienzo nodded. "I see. I'm glad for you. Don't worry, we'll do what we can from our end." he assured. "I found Ansems's old data on Sora, from when Sora was sleeping. It's tricky to analyze but we will get it. It might hold some vital clues in how to defeat Xehanort."

"Well that sounds good." Lea nodded. "Anything is going to help I bet."

"I wonder though… How Sora will react." Ienzo commented. "Would he even be willing to accept help from former organization members?" he asked.

At that Lea laughed. "Haha! What are you kidding?" he asked. "The kid is way to trusting for his own good. He is willing to forgive just about _anyone. _He would give his own worst enemy a second chance! I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"Huh." Ienzo blinked. "How fascinating." he smiled amused. "I will be looking forward to talk to him like a normal person in the near future."

"He's a good kid." Lea nodded. "He… He's a lot like Roxas. And yet on the same time, nothing like him. Kind of weird huh?" he asked.

Ienzo frowned. "Well… I suppose it makes sense." he stated. "You are a lot like Axel. But I can also definitely tell the differences." he stated.

"Heh, yeah okay you got me." Lea nodded. "Who would have thought cold little Zexion could be such a sweet potato with his heart back."

"Huh?" Ienzo blinked.

"You seem very innocent." Lea explained. "In fact, you should probably watch out."

At that Aelouse stepped forward. "You don't have to worry."

Lea smirked. "And you. You were never this protective as a nobody. I suppose we are all different in some ways." he nodded. "huh funny. Our memories are still the same… And yet."

"That is incredible fascinating." Ienzo nodded. "Without our memories, clearly we would not be the same people. Our memories makes us who we are and yet… Our hearts seems to have an effect as well. What truly determines our person? Memories or heart?"

"Both, duh." Lea rolled his eyes. "If there is anything this whole thing should have taught us it's that. It takes both things to create a whole person. Geesh, you still over complicate everything. That is definitely the same." he sighed as he glanced at Aelouse. "And you're still silent as the grave."

"And you still don't know how to be quiet." Aelouse replied evenly making Lea smirk, then his smile faltered.

"If you find anything, keep me updated yeah?" Lea asked. "I'll give you any information I can to. It probably wont be much though. Considering… I'll just be at that magicians place to train with the keyblade."

Ienzo nodded. "Of course." he stated. "I do imagine having another keyblade wielder on our side will be very beneficial in the future."

Lea shrugged. "One can only hope." he stated then he sighed. "Well… I guess I should be going."

* * *

"So…. The traitor Axel may still serve a purpose." Xemnas commented. "In fact, this might be the most important task he ever completes for me."

Saix was quiet, he didn't even respond… Keyblade wielder. Lea had managed to form a keyblade.

"To think, a former member could indeed be a candidate to be a guardian of light." Xemnas reflected. "How amusing. A former servant of darkness now guarding light itself."

No… it made sense. It made perfect sense. Lea back in the day, had clearly belonged to the light. Only as they had become nobodies had he been cast into darkness. And keyblade wielder?

Saix couldn't even say he was that shocked… It made way to much sense.

"Well good for them." Xigbar chuckled amused "Sora, Riku, Micky, Lea and Kairi. That makes five! They are still two short though." he pointed out. "And question is if our dear little flame hair is even worthy of being a guardian anymore. Or if he is just to damaged. Did they just adopt damaged goods?" he asked.

Saix had to suppress a reaction to that… Damaged goods. The comment hit a bit to close to home, then he closed his eyes and relaxed.

This was good, it was in his own favor. If Lea were indeed one of the seven guardians, he would in fact be safe… Until the final battle that was.

How-ever, until then, no one in the organization would as much as touch him.

And when the keyblade war finally arrived. It would be a very simple thing to do… Xehanort needed light and dark to clash thirteen times.

How-ever… There was no requirements about who was to make it out alive and who wasn't. If Saix ensured that it was him who clashed with Lea and then let down his guard at the right opportune moment… He would be set. Perhaps then… It could be his final atonement.

And… if he allowed Lea to destroy his body, then maybe… He could be reunited with his heart ones more.

It was no guarantee though, but a gamble Saix was willing to make.

How nice it would be… If could actually be human again. He wasn't about to count on it though… If he was to fulfill his plan he had to do it with is whole being and accept that he was very much likely to die for good.

How-ever if he was to die… There sure were worse things to go. Now he finally remembered what mattered, and protect that thing with his own life?

It didn't seem to bad. It didn't seem bad at all.


	30. Lost but not forgotten

Lea hissed as he grabbed his head, this pain… What was this pain?

It was weird. Kairi… His feelings towards her were many and confusing, mostly it was overwhelming guilt when he remembered what he had done to her. And yet she was so kind to him in spite of everything.

Still… There was something else. And it was painful, like there was a big gaping hole inside of Lea's chest.

Could it be… Had his heart become damaged? Why did it feel like something was missing! Something important! Something extremely important.

And yet he didn't even know what it was! He only knew it hurt. It hurt just as much as when he remembered that Roxas was gone… That Isa was gone…. That Janan was gone.

This wasn't good, this pain… It was seriously holding back his development. At this rate he couldn't do his bit when the time came.

"Urgh." Lea hissed as he held a hand over his heart.

"AXEL!" Kairi shouted as she came to his aid. "Are you okay?"

Lea had to turn his head away from her, looking at her was just to painful at the moment. "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine."

"No, no you're not. You look like you're in pain!" Kairi stated.

Lea took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes then he stood up. "I'm fine." he stated finally turning to her. "Really."

Kairi bit her lip. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lea nodded…. Pretty thankful he had become a much better liar with age.

"Well… okay. If you insist." Kairi chewed on her lip.

Great, now he was worrying Kairi for no reason! Why did Lea only ever bring other people trouble?! Damn it.

Why though? What was missing?! What was he missing?!

* * *

It was an interesting development Saix had gone through, searching through the old archives of organization thirteen he had come across Vexens files… A folder of them named. _"Project Xion._"

Reading the files had made Saix's head hurt, a great sense of anger, even hate, had overwhelmed him for seemingly no reason as he read through the file then his eyes widened as he remembered… That faceless puppet! Xion…

It had not just been Roxas befriending Axel, it had been her to! And his hate towards her had been burning and very real… He felt it even now merely holding the folder.

That though didn't matter… He ignored his own feelings as he called in Vexen and showed him the folder, making Vexens eyes widen. Saix observed the confusion and then pain going across his face before his eyes widened in realization.

Quickly the work began, the story Vexen told Xehanort to justify this work was simple. "This mindless puppet will be your perfect vessel!"

The reality was something different though as finally the completed puppet was laying on his work table. The puppet though still lacked a face and a heart.

"Now all we need is someone with a strong connection to her to bring her here." Vexen stated.

Saix frowned as he folded his arms, this one was tricky… How could they create a situation to have Lea call upon her.

"It is up to you, Saix." Vexen stated.

Saix blinked. "Me?" he asked. "I was not friends with her, I hated her."

"Who ever says that strong bonds needs to be bonds of friendship or love?" Vexen asked. "Bonds of hate should work just as well."

Saix smirked. "I see, how convenient."

"Her new body will be much different than the old one." Vexen informed. "Her old body worked like a mirror of sorts. Her true appearance would be a puppet with no face just like what you see now. Yet people would be able to see their own hearts reflected in her face. Thus different people would see her very differently. Now how-ever. Her face will be a reflection of her own heart, so everyone will be seeing the same thing." he stated. "Further more, her old body was designed to absorb other peoples powers, this new body has no such ability and any power she will have will be her own. She will look, function and live like a normal human being."

Saix nodded. "Good." he stated.

"Saix, I know you to desire forgiveness. Which is why I agreed to this." Vexen stated. "How-ever, if any harm comes to this child!" he stated. "What point would there be for me to seek atonement if my creations only created even more hurt?!" he asked. "This is a child I brought into this world only for her to suffer. This is my chance to make it well again for her, that is what we agreed is it not?" he asked.

Saix nodded. "It is. She will be returned to the one true friend she has left in this world. When the two are reunited. It should help them both move on." he stated. "How very kind of you to refer to her as a child and not a puppet."

"How kind of you to bring her back even though you hate her." Vexen retorted as he rolled his eyes. "I only had my heart back for a very short time, but it made me see reason." he stated. "I allowed me to realize just how…. Inhuman I have been." he then admitted. "You must feel something similar or we wouldn't even be here!" he snorted. "Well then, Saix. I've done my part! The vessel her heart needs is right there. Now it's your turn!" he stated as he walked to the door. "Get to it." he demanded as he walked out and Saix returned to the faceless puppet.

So… he had to reach for the bond he shared with her. How ironic… The hate… the jalousie… The darkness within him.

Well, he supposed his darkness had always been his greatest power. That was after all why Xemnas had ensured his returned to the organization. And he recalled their days together, how much he despised her.

Then he thought of her going away with Lea and it was the cringiest feeling, he just wanted to punch that puppet right now! He wanted to destroy her! You took him Xion! You turned him against me! The day he said we were no longer friends, it was your fault… Yours alone!

And he felt the burning hate in his soul as his eyes glared at the puppet… As it did… a glimmer of light came zooming towards them and then went straight into the puppet.

Then suddenly… It was no longer a faceless puppet laying there. But a girl, with short black hair and a innocent looking face.

Saix blinked… So, this was how you always saw her Lea? … I have to admit that is a cute face you gave her

* * *

Where… Where was she. Xion groaned… What was happening? She was no longer with Sora… Why?

She had a body? She could move it, how? Slowly Xion opened her eyes to see a white ceiling, then she sat up as she groaned.

"So." A cold voice spoke. "You woken at last. _Xion._"

Wide-eyed Xion looked up to see a man with blue hair sitting right in front of him, his voice had been dripping with hate and his eyes glaring at her truly looked like they despised her… Scared did Xion push herself back. "Saix." she gasped.

The older man looked at cold as always, his didn't even move. Xion swallowed… Desperately looking around but saw there was no one else there. Only the two of them.

"Xion." Saix spoke in that cold voice. "It is now one year ago since you choose to give up your own existence, by doing so you also erased the memories people have of you. Right now, only two people remembers you and what you have done."

Xion's eyes widened as she swallowed. "Rox.." she began.

"Is not in this world." Saix stated cutting her off. "He to returned to Sora, and thus do not exist. And before you ask, no. Axel does not remember you. All though he is still alive, his memories of you are gone. No, the only two who remembers is me and your own creator, Vexen." he stated. "The reason why we remember is simple… Vexen ever the scientist kept a log on you." he stated lifting up the papers. "Reading this, jared memories."

Xion swallowed, her eyes welled up. "Roxas… Is gone?" she asked and her eyes grew even more teary. "Axel.." she shook.

"Doesn't know who you are." Saix stated as he stood up. "You are here, because we need thirteen vessels of darkness to clash with seven guardians of light. You will be one of these thirteen vessels!"

Xion hissed. "Why?" she asked. "Why would you bring me back just for that?" she asked.

Saix's eyes narrowed. "Let me ask you a question." he asked.

Xion squinted her eyes as she held her head.

"Do you want to see Axel?" Saix asked.

At that Xions eyes widened and she looked up.

Saix smirked. "If you want to see Axel, then just keep your head down and follow orders. You will be brought to him." he stated. "Thirteen vessels of darkness are to clash with seven guardians of light. Seven keyblade wielders whom belongs to the light… An interesting development has happened while you were gone. Axel… Is now one of those seven keyblade wielders."

That made Xions eyes widen and slowly she looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Axel… Left the organization. He turned against us." Saix informed calmly. "Then he regained his heart and became a full person ones more. Upon regaining his heart, he also regained the powers he lost back when his heart was first taken. A very special power, you should know it well. A power to connect to peoples heart." he stated.

Xion gasped. "The powers of a keyblade wielder."

"Having the potential to be a keyblade wielder is not enough though." Saix stated. "Someone must pass on a keyblade to the potential wielder. How very nice of you and Roxas to fill that role."

"I.." Xion breathed. "I don't understand what this means."

"What this means is that Lea… Or Axel as you know him as. Will be at the keyblade graveyard as one of the seven guardians of light." Saix stated. "If you want, I can make sure you will be the vessel of darkness to face him."

"Why?" Xion asked. "Why would you do this? I don't want to fight my friend!" she cried. "Not again!"

"Maybe think about it this way." Saix commented tilting his head. "Axel could die out there. This will be a battle of life and death. And just after he got his heart back to."

Xions eyes widened.

"How-ever… If _you _were the one to face him. You could make sure that doesn't happen." Saix stated. "Of course, you would have to play your part. You would have to fight and make it look real, you would have to put your whole being into the fight. How-ever when the correct moment comes… You can let him have the final blow. It wont hurt him, he wont even know who you are. To him you will just be yet another servant of the dark to be cut down in cold blood."

Xion sniffed, tears rolling down her face. "So you brought me back… To let me be killed by my only friend?" she asked.

Saix face was cold as eyes, his golden eyes just glowing slightly as they were festooned on him.

Then Xion wiped her eyes. "But… If I can safe him." she closed her eyes. "Axel… I caused him so much trouble. If I could do something for him, just ones then… " she nodded, then though she blinked confused. "But why do you want me to throw the match?" she asked. "Are you going to hurt him yourself?!" she asked. "I wont let you!"

Saix smirked amused.

"Don't laugh!" Xion demanded. "I mean it! If this is just to hurt Axel even more."

Then Saix turned cold. "If you want to safe him. Don't ask anymore questions, and do what you are told." he asked. "And puppet, put your hood back on. Your faceless head disturbs me."

At that Xion gasped as she grabbed her hood and pulled it up covering her honestly very nice looking face…. Saix had removed all the mirrors in her quarters, then Xion wouldn't find out she actually had a face now.

Things were going to be fine… Sora would bring Roxas back. Saix would bring Xion to Lea… Lea would not be able to actually strike her down.

Nothing is ever truly forgotten… Especially connections between hearts. Lea would be able to feel the connection he had to her, protect her and take her back home.

He would be with Xion and Roxas again… His friends.

"Saix." Xion gasped and Saix glanced up. "You..." she sounded astounded. "You're sad!" she realized in a confused bewildered tone.

Saix stood up. "I have to rely on a puppet, that is rather sad." he stated shortly as he stood up. "Get ready, the final clash will soon come. And remember…. If you do not fight. Axel will be the one to suffer." he stated as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Xion though looked confused after the closed door… Saix… At first he had seemed the same, cold and scary as ever but… he was different. His sadness was enough to fill the entire room. Why though? What had changed? "Saix.." she breathed then looked up. "Axel… I… I want to see you." she swallowed. "Even if you don't know who I am… I want to see you." she stated as she curled together. "Axel.."


	31. Ice-cream

It was weird… Saix couldn't help but smile amused as he was eating what remained of the blue sea-salt ice-cream.

He could only imagine what Lea must have felt when he just showed up like that… He seemed pretty angry. Fair enough, Saix had stolen his ice-cream…

What a childish interaction, and if Saix had told the truth… How weird would that have looked. I.. Just wanted to see you Lea.

I readied myself… If I am not willing to put my life on the line tomorrow.. There will be no point. There is no guarantee for the same miracle to happen twice.

He knew it had been foolish to go see Lea, there was no real point to doing it, and if he was figured out it could ruin everything he had worked for. Slowly Saix took another bite of the ice-cream.. How long had it been since he last had one of these?

It seemed like an eternity ago.

Then slowly, a smaller figure approached.. Xion. "You… You went to see him. Didn't you?" she asked. "That ice-cream."

Suddenly Saix felt like a child whom had been caught being naughty… A weird sort of guilt as he realized he… he was eating _her_ ice-cream. He actually had to start fighting his urge to apologies and go buy her another one…. It was just ice-cream! To think you could be this upset about an ordinary ice-cream.

"How… How was he?" Xion asked in a begging voice, Saix had a distinct feeling her eyes hidden under the hood would be very begging to. Even teary. "Is he… okay?" she asked.

"You will see soon enough. All you need to do is play your part." Saix stated taking another bit… and felt the childish guilt overwhelming him.

"Do I have to fight him?" Xion asked. "The last time… It hurt him so much. Why." she wrapped her arms around her body. "why do I always have to fight my friends?" she asked. "Why do I always have to hurt them? I don't want to hurt them!"

Saix quieted as he heard the sobs under the hood.

"You cannot act like that." Saix stated in a cold voice. "If you wish to save Axel, Xehanort must not know you care. You must act like the faceless puppet you are and fight! You cannot stop fighting until the final moment."

Xion swallowed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Okay… I'll get it. And Axel… Really doesn't remember me?"

… He remembers you enough to buy you an ice-cream. Saix glanced aside… Lea, had bought ice-creams for Roxas and Xion… Not for Isa and not for Janan, he put the last bit of ice-cream into his mouth as he sucked the stick clean and pulled it out.

Just then Xion gasped.

"What?" Saix asked in a frown.

"Winner!" Xion exclaimed. "The stick says winner!" she shouted.

Saix glanced at it and true enough, the word winner was written on the stick.

"Axel told me about those!" Xion exclaimed. "But I've never seen one. He said that… If you find one of those, it'll get you something special! We never figured out what it was, still though." she cheered.

Saix glanced at the stick in his hand then he shrugged as he handed it to Xion.

"huh?" Xion asked.

"Be a nice puppet and throw it in the trash for me." Saix asked in a dismissive voice. "It would be foolish to hold unto it."

Xion looked confused but took the stick as Saix turned around crossing his arms as he had his back to Xion.

"O… okay." Xion hesitated. "Erhm…. Saix."

"Ready yourself for tomorrow!" Saix cut her off in a cold nearly angry voice. "And don't bother me!" he stated as he walked away… Walked a bit quicker than intended, he was nearly fleeing.

Xion blinked as she looked after Saix then held the winner stick in her hands. "Act like an enemy… to protect?" she asked clutching the stick. "Saix… what are you?" she asked and she looked up. "I'm so confused… Axel. I wish you were here, you can always explain what I don't understand." she closed her eyes pressing the stick towards her chest. "I… I'm scared to see you." she admitted. "And yet… I look forward to it… I want to see you and I'm scared." she sniffed. "Axel."


	32. The truth that can't be hidden

"The keyblade wielders are approaching." Xehanort observed… It was the old guy Xehanort. He as the original acted as the leader in this whole operation.

Saix remained cold as he stood alongside the other vessels of darkness.

"We must be ready." Xehanort continued then nodded as Xemnas.

A smirk graced Xemnas's face and he turned around suddenly grabbing Saix's face.

Saix's eyes widened in shock as his face was being tightly held by Xemnas's hand.

"What kind of fool do you take me for Saix?" Xemnas asked in that smooth voice of his. "You don't think I know of your little stunt?" he asked. "Bringing Xion here… planting an empty replica at the battle ground for Roxas to inhabit.."

Xion gasped. "What?" she asked.

"I should thank you though." Xemnas stated as he lifted his arm and suddenly Saix's fet was lifted from the ground. "Gathering all the traitors at one place so they can be punished together."

Saix hissed as he grabbed Xemnas arm, struggling as he tried to get loose.

"STOP IT!" Xion shouted as she took a step only to be grabbed by Xigbar.

"Hey there, easy poppy." Xigbar grinned. "You still have a role to fulfill."

"What were you even trying to accomplish?" Xemnas asked in almost bored tone while Saix was struggling. "Reuniting this little gang of traitor friends?" he asked. "Why?"

Saix hissed as he struggled. "I… I blamed Roxas and Xion, for taking everything away from me. Everything that mattered." he stated. "But it was _you!_" he hissed. "XEHANORT!" he shouted only for a wave of energy to come from Xehanorts hand still holding Saix's face.

"ARGH!" Saix shouted in pain.

Then Saix's eyes opened, and they had started to glow.

"Ah, there we go." Xemnas grinned. "Such hatred, such anger, such sadness… Such darkness." he stated. "Your darkness was always so great, but you never learned how to control it. Only to let go in unparalleled rage. Show that to me now." he demanded.

Saix hissed as he squinted his eyes. "No.." he tried, but the darkness around him was so vast it had become visible.

"You think Axel will thank you for this?" Xemnas asked. "You will have brought him to his former friends, only for him to suffer! The traitors in our midst, today I shall punish them. And he will suffer… Suffer as he curses your name." he stated. Then he reached up another hand grabbing Saix's throat. "You are not needed… Saix. Axel has moved on. Your actions will have been fruitless and I will ensure that you suffer while wallow in your loneliness. I will let you witness his suffering and demise. I will even let it be by your hands!" he stated. "You belong to the darkness... You always did. Isa."

"Don't... Don't use that name." Isa hissed as he clearly tried to struggle against all the dark forming around him in arms. "You have no right, to use my name."

"You're right, you're not Isa." Xemnas agreed. "You're Saix... the hated Saix. Alone... Pathetic... weak."

"No.." Saix hissed. "I... am not... Weak!"

"Then stop struggling." Xemnas asked. "If you're so strong. Show it to me!"

At that Saix let go of a roar as energy itself came from him in a shock wave, tearing up robes yet all the figure stood still and Xemnas grinned as finally he let go and Xion saw.

Saix… Except now his eyes were not even yellow, they were shining in white. Pure rage.

"What…." Xion gasped. "What have you done to him?" she asked.

Xemnas smirked. "I only called upon his true nature. Took to the surface what was already in there." he stated. "This thoughtless uncontrollable anger. That is the true Saix." he stated. "All we have to do now, is to point him in the right direction. Angers has not thoughts on its own."

"How-ever listen Poppy." Xigbar whispered in an almost sweet voice as he leaned down whispering into her ear. "You can still help you know..." he stated. "All you need to do is fight Axel…. Fight with all you got and don't stop. Don't stop for a single moment. If you stop fighting him… I'll make sure he'll suffer for a looong time!" he stated. "Now… What kind of friend would let her only friend suffer?" he asked. "Of course… He doesn't even remember you! So who cares if he kills you accidentally or you hurt him! He wont even know you're anything else than a faceless enemy!"

Xion squinted her eyes as the tears were stinging.

"Ah, such pain from her as well." Xemnas nodded. "Good."

Xehanort grinned. "Finally… our thirteen vessels are ready!"

* * *

Lea cursed his weakness! He had to protect Kairi! He had to do his best and yet… Something was wrong!

Saix was not being himself! He had seen Saix's berserk move before, that wasn't it… This though was different. And it was stinking far away!

And then there was the girl! The girl still with her hood up! He saw her and… Why was he fighting her?! Why was she here?! Who was she?

Lea ended up blocking far more than attacking… It just felt wrong! It felt way to wrong!

"AXEL!" Kairi shouted. "Keep alive!"

Lea hissed, he didn't want to fight anymore… He had to though… He had to fight. He blocked the keyblade that girl was holding and for a moment they were locked. "I… I don't want to fight you." he hissed. "There's something wrong about this! Something really wrong! Just tell me, why is this so wrong?" he asked. "Who are you?"

And a sob sounded from beneath the hood as she lifted her keyblade again and slammed it over Lea.

* * *

"XION!" the moment the word was called… It was like the world itself stopped… Xion could hardly believe it. Axel had called out for her! Called her name.

He was struggling so much! Beaten and battered, and yet he was crawling… Crawling on hands and knees, grabbing Xemnas's legs just to make him stop.

Then Xion lifted her head to see Saix floating… robbed of his own thoughts. Why… Why would they have to fight? Friends fighting friends? It wasn't right… IT WASN'T RIGHT! Stop it! Stop it! Help us! Roxas! ROXAAAAAAS!

* * *

Huh… how funny. It was the second time Saix found himself in this situation… feeling his body dispersing all over again.

He did remember the last time, how terrified he had felt. How painful it was. It was weird… This time it wasn't painful at all.

He was being propped up.. by Lea. Ever the cry baby, just like back in the day… So long ago. It still stood so clear to him though, like it was just yesterday.

Roxas and Xion was standing right behind them… That was good. Lea was all beaten up, the kids could look after him. He actually felt relief.

* * *

Hopelessly did Lea see Saix just vanishing in his hands… turning into dark particles and he looked up to where they had flown away…. If you think you are getting away that easily Isa… Then think again. Slowly he stood up only to hear sobs behind him.

Xion… She was crying.

Astounded he looked at her. "I… I guess I should have brought some ice-creams." he awkwardly tried.

Then though Roxas broke together to and embraced Xion… It became all to much and Lea ran to them, hugging both of them close as he cried.

"Axel…." Xion sobbed. "ROXASSSSS!"

"You're here! You're actually here!" Roxas cried as well. "Axel!… Xion! You… You..."

"I'm so sorry I left!" Xion sobbed. "I didn't want to leave! I didn't!"

"Just shut up." Axel sobbed. "We know!"

"And I didn't want to fiiight yoooou." Xion babbled.

"It's not your fault." Roxas assured. "You had no choice!"

"Not like it's the first time we had to fight." Lea sniffed. "I guess I owed you a few hits on me."

"But I don't want to.." Xion swallowed. "I don't want to fight you anymore Axel. I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

"You don't have to." Lea assured. "Not anymore… Xion… You don't have to fight." he reached out gently wiping tears away from her face. "It's over… no more fighting."

Xion shook her head. "It's not over yet. Xehanort is still there!"

Roxas nodded. "how-ever this time! We'll do it together!" he stated.

Lea smiled as he finally stood up but stumbled.

"Axel! Are you okay?" Xion asked. "You… You don't have to fight if you're not."

Lea hissed as he grabbed his side. "I had worse in the past." he stated. "I am still good to go."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked.

Lea nodded. "I just got you two back! I wont just let you run off on your own! Are you crazy?" he asked.

Then Xion moved next to Axel and took his arm, Roxas moved to the other side taking his other arm.

"Together then." Xion stated.

Roxas nodded as well. "Together."

Lea smiled lightly. "Dammit guys. Have you any idea how much I missed you?" he asked.

"I do have a pretty good idea." Xion smiled lightly, tears still rolling down her face. "I'm sorry we left you all alone. We didn't mean to."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah…. Sorry."

"Don't think about it." Lea assured. "You made it back, that's what matters."

Xion silenced.

"Xion?" Roxas asked.

"I..." Xion halted. "It was Saix… It was Saix who sat everything up so we could meet here."

At that Roxas's eyes widened. "What? Saix did?" he asked. "Why?"

"I don't know." Xion admitted. "He… He had Vexen bring me back. He planted a replica for you to inhabit at the field. He made absolutely sure I would be the one to face Axel and at that exact place where your replica was."

Lea grew silent as he looked forward.

"Axel?" Xion asked.

Lea let go of a breath, then he swallowed as his eyes grew misty yet again. "Isa..." he breathed.

"Isa..." Roxas blinked confused. "Wait, is that his original name?"

Lea nodded. "I… I never told you anything about the time before I was turned into a nobody did I?" he asked.

Both shook their heads.

"I'm afraid it's not time for that right now, we need to make it to Xehanort." Lea stated. "How-ever… When this is done. I'll tell you." he assured. "I want you to know… About this friend I had. A pretty damn long time ago."

"Your… Friend?" Xion asked.

"No, not my friend." Lea shook his head as he swallowed. "My best friend. Like you two are my best friends." he smiled as they walked together and he sniffed. "I... I was wrong about him." he smiled as his eyes squinted. "He... I can't believe it." he gasped.

"I can't wait till I hear about him." Xion smiled sweetly. "So let's make it through this together."

"Yeah." Lea nodded.


	33. reunited

It was with astounded face expressions that Roxas and Xion listened to Leas story.

They had boarded a gummiship on their own and was headed for radiant garden, how-ever even as they reached radiant garden it still wasn't over as Lea told them everything.

He told them how he and Isa had been friends even as little kids, how they had tried to sneak into that castle, how they met Janan and how she disappeared leading to their decision to follow Xemnas as a cover to find her.

How their friendship had never quite been the same since that day, and how fruitless their search for Janan had been.

What had actually happened between him and Saix as Roxas and Xion entered the picture, and what had happened after they stepped out of it. How he had left the organization and ended up fighting Isa. How he had chosen to sacrifice his own life to help Sora, but also how he had been brought and found Saix back among the organization members.

It was a huge mouthful, and as Lea finally finished his story it was late at night in radiant garden as they were all sitting in one of the break rooms that seemed to have been designed for relaxation as it even had couches and big chairs.

"I..." Xion breathed. "I never had any idea you two used to be friends."

"That was the point." Lea replied. "We didn't want people to think there was a connection between us, so what-ever I did couldn't be traced back to Saix."

Roxas nodded. "That's why you were always so secretive back then." he nodded. "You were still working with Saix when we first met." he stated. "

"And for Xemnas, he also gave some top secret missions." Lea informed. "I guess I was kind of acting like a double agent in many ways."

"That's also why you didn't want to tell about when you were still a person." Roxas commented. "So we wouldn't know of the connection between you two."

"Yeah there was that... Also it just wasn't that nice to think about." Lea admitted. "Isa and I... We had already grown quite a bit apart back then. I didn't even know why I was doing what I did anymore. The connection we had, had been gone for so long. I just kept doing it because I didn't know what else to do. There was just... nothing there. And to think back on what we used to have... Well... It was painful." he admitted. "Especially when I met you two and I actually started to remember what it felt like, to have friends... It made the memories hurt that much more."

"It's so sad though." Xion commented. "Saix must have felt so alone… No wonder he hated us."

Lea exhaled deeply.

"Axel?" Xion asked.

"Yeah..." Lea nodded. "For all the pain and loneliness I felt… It must have been a hundred times worse for him. I drew him over the edge, didn't I?" he asked.

"No." Xion shook her head. "You brought him back to the light, I'm sure of it."

"You think he has been re-completed?" Roxas asked.

Lea nodded. "yeah." he stated as he held a hand over his chest. "I feel our connection… It's stronger than it has been for a very long time."

"To think you became a keyblade wielder to Axel!" Roxas gasped.

Lea chuckled amused. "Yeah, who would have seen that one coming?" he asked. "From what I understand though… I would not be able to summon a keyblade for as long as I was a nobody."

Xion nodded. "I see... I think. I'm... Really happy though."

"About what?" Lea asked.

"When Saix told me you had gotten your heart back… I was kind of scared." Xion admitted. "I was afraid you would be like another person. That you wouldn't be you anymore! But you're still you! I'm so happy!" she smiled.

Lea chuckled amused as he ruffled up her hair. "Hey no worries! Call me Axel or Lea, I'll still be me!" he stated as he retrieved his hand. "Though I will admit... having my heart back does feel a lot better. I feel way more like myself again."

Xion nodded. "That's good. I'm happy for you."

Lea smiled, Then he yawned. "Geesh guys, this sure has been a long day. Dunno about you two, but I need some shut eye."

Both Roxas and Xion nodded, both looking kind of droopy.

Lea smirked as he stood up. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." he invited and guided the two young people with him.

* * *

Next day was a absolutely gorgeous day! The sky was blue, the flowers were so pretty… And it was past midday yet Lea was still sleeping as Roxas noted.

"He did always like to sleep." Xion noted. "Remember back when we were in the organization and got a day of vacation? He decided to sleep the entire day! Also he got beaten up pretty bad yesterday."

"Still… This is a little bit ridicules." Roxas commented.

Just then, as if they had called a new person came from inside the castle, yawning as he stretched his arms and they both turned to him.

"Morning gang." Lea smiled as he stepped into the sunlight.

"Morning?" Roxas snorted. "Check again it's past..." he halted, both him and Xion halted as Lea stepped out into view.

"What?" Lea asked.

"I… I'm sorry." Roxas blinked. "I've just never seen you without the black coat."

Because true enough, Lea was not wearing the long black coat he would normally be seen sporting. Instead he was just wearing what looked like ordinary jeans and a open shirt on top of a black tank top.

"I didn't think you could wear anything else." Roxas commented jokingly.

"As if you two are anyone to talk." Lea commented.

"It suits you." Xion smiled. "You look really good!"

"Thanks." Lea grinned. "You two are next!"

"Huh?" Xion blinked.

"Organization thirteen is gone now!" Lea stated. "And this time, it aint coming back! It is time for us to move on! Move on with our own lives and make it what we want it to be! So, no more coats!" he stated. "Get some breakfast, we are going to town today!"

Xion blinked. "You mean? We… We are going clothes shopping?" she asked then she smiled. "I… I can pick my own clothes?" she asked her eyes lightning up with excitement. "Any clothes?!"

Roxas blinked. "It's just clothes Xion."

"Yes but." Xion tried.

"Roxas." Lea poked Roxas on the shoulder. "She's a girl." he pointed out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Roxas asked.

"Man, you're still this clueless?" Lea asked. "Just… Let her have this." he asked as they turned to Xion whom was holding her cheeks, her face in a pink color as she seemed to sway on the spot. A big wide smile on her face to.

"Xion!" Roxas exclaimed. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" he asked.

"No-no!" Xion exclaimed. "I.. I'm fine."

"Man, imagining Xion in a skirt." Lea chuckled. "She'll be cute as a button."

And wide-eyed Xion looked up her face becoming even brighter red.

"Not that she needs a skirt to be way to adorable." Lea grinned.

"You… you sure you're not sick?" Roxas asked. "We can.."

"I'M FINE!" Xion shouted. "Axel, can I pick my own clothes? Can I really?" she asked in a begging voice.

Lea smirked amused. "Anything that isn't mad expensive." he stated.

Xion smiled, then she turned to the window and for time number thousand she was looking at her own face. Then she smiled at her face, and pretended not to look at it yet clearly kept stealing glances at it.

"She's been doing that all day." Roxas whispered. "I don't know what is going on."

"I... I didn't have a face before." Xion whispered. "You only saw me the way your hearts reflected me... I couldn't see what you saw. Is this what you two saw?" she asked.

Roxas blinked. "Yes."

Lea as well nodded. "Absolutely. Cute pixie cut; check, lovely blue eyes; check. A face no one could say no to; check." he stated. "Careful with that face Xion! It has massive power! A power of adorableness!"

"You gave me this face.." Xion breathed then turned to them. "Thank you! This is such a lovely face you gave me! It's wonderful!"

Lea smirked amused. "You've always been cute, so of course we would see you as a cute girl. right Roxas?"

Roxas smiled as he nodded. "Uhu."

* * *

"Told ya! Cute as a button." Lea smirked as Roxas wide-eyed looked at his friend, Xion now in a cute little skirt and a blouse, swaying from side to side as she smiled happily.

"I can… Really keep it?" Xion asked with a blush on her cheeks.

Lea chuckled. "Of course you can." he stated. "It's yours now, your own clothes."

Xion smiled warmly as Roxas grinned.

"You know what this calls for?" Lea asked and they both jumped up.

"ICE-CREAM!" They both yelled happily and of course, it was the same as always. It felt so good, like back in the old days. Just them hanging out, talking about everything and nothing while eating sea-salt ice-cream… Only one thing was missing though and Lea lowered his half finished ice-cream.

"Saix still hasn't showed up." Xion noted.

Lea glanced down. "We get re-completed at the same place we were first turned into nobodies." he stated. "The first time we were turned, it was here at radiant garden. Isa was turned twice though… The second time might have been off world."

"Then we should go look for him." Roxas stated.

Lea smiled as he looked up. "You don't have to. He's not your friend but mine. I'll go find him if it's needed."

"As if we would let you go alone!" Roxas stated.

That made Lea blink. Then he smiled amused, just then though he looked up.

"Lea?" Xion asked.

"Isa..." Lea breathed as he turned around and looked towards the flower hills.

Xion blinked, then she smiled. "I see. It's okay Axel. We can find back to the castle ourselves."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. You just go."

Lea smiled. "Thanks guys. You truly are the best friends a guy could ever ask for!" he stated and then he ran, ran as fast as he could.

He ran through the city, nearly ran into several people as he quickly apologized only to keep on running until he was out of town and at the gardens themselves, desperately Lea looked around.

The newly planted flowers sprouting and then he had to stop, almost falling over as a young man stood there with his back to him, a young man with long blue hair.

He wasn't wearing a coat though... He looked to be wearing very normal pants and a t-shirt in dark colors. And in his hand he held a pink flower… The exact kind he would have brought Janan so long ago.

"I.. Isa.." Lea gasped. "ISA!" he shouted.

The blue haired man didn't move, he still had his back to Lea.

"Isa.." Lea breathed seeing the back at the other man then he cleared his throat. "I.. I'm not letting you just stand there. I said I was going to drag you home! And well, I don't go back on my promises! Especially not my promises to my friends!" he stated.

The blue haired man though was still standing still, like he was a statue, didn't even look like he was going to acknowledge Lea.

"I know what you did!" Lea exclaimed. "You brought Xion back to me deliberately didn't you?" he asked. "And that's not all, you orchestrated Vexen freeing Ansem _and _you came up with the idea of using Demyx as the delivery guy! You've been working secretly behind the scenes to help us. Didn't you? You secured and planted the replica Roxas needed! The only reason you joined the organization again was so you could sabotage it from within wasn't it?!" he asked. "You wanted to atone! Like all the others, like Ienzo, Aelouse and me! We were all the same weren't we?" he asked. "Isa! Please!" he begged as he stepped forward. "I'll be honest kay?" he asked. "I'm sorry about what I did! I'm sorry I left you! I can't imagine the pain you must have gone through. Still... want my friend back! _Isa!_"

Then suddenly Lea realized… Isa's shoulders they were shaking, then he dropped the flower which landed on the ground and he grabbed his face as a sob escaped the young man.

Leas eyes widened in shock. "Isa?" he asked. "ISA!" he shouted as he ran in front of the blue haired younger man and saw true enough, tears running down his face.

Lea was bewildered… Never, not even when they were kids. Certainly not when they were nobodies, he had never seen Isa cry before! _Ever!_ And certainly not like this.

"Isa..." Lea breathed as he put a hand on Isa's shoulder and slowly Isa looked up, revealing a pair of grayish blue eyes filled with tears…. Blue… Not golden. And filled with so many tears, so much pain. Lea swallowed, then slowly reached his arms around Isa and pulled him into a tight hug as Isa sobbed. "It's okay… It's okay." he assured.

Then.. Isa fell to his knees in front of Lea, yet grabbed his pants legs as he cried. "I don't know what to do." he sobbed. "I was lost… I could not withstand the pain, the emptiness of lacking a heart… I could not comprehend the loneliness… I could not." he choked. "And now… with my heart. It is all coming back to me." he cried hopelessly. "There's still darkness inside of me... It's part of me. I don't know what.." he chocked. "I'm sorry... Lea. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Lea assured. "For all the time we've known each other… I was always the clueless one, and you were the one who knew what to do. It's only fair I take over for a bit." he stated.

"You'll… Help me?" Isa asked.

"Of course I will." Lea stated as he fell down to his own knees so they were now in eye height. Then firmly grabbed Isa's shoulders. "You're not my friend Isa… you're my _best_ friend. I wont leave you here."

Isa swallowed. "After all this time, after all that happened… You would really still call me a friend?" he asked then sobbed. "That's… Just like you though." he commented between his sobs though he also smiled. "You're such an idiot."

Lea smiled amused, then his eyes grew misty as well. "Hello. welcome back." he invited. "I missed you. Isa."

Isa swallowed. "Hello." he replied. "It's… Nice to be back. Lea."


	34. New beginnings

Isa cried for a very long time… And Lea just let him.

Didn't ask questions, just sat with him as the sun started to set and then it became dark while stars started to slowly appear above them… It was fine really, if Lea thought about it, back in the day. Isa had probably spend days worth of time just sitting like that too while Lea had been crying over nightmares or other more silly things.

It only seemed fair to return the favor. Furthermore what Isa was dealing with now was ten years of pain, loneliness and regret all hidden inside.

To think it took so much for Lea to realize… Out of the two of them Isa probably had the greatest emotions. He just didn't show them, he pinned them up inside instead until finally they burst out, often in rage... It had been the very source of Saix's power, his own tied down emotions released in one massive attack. It was kind of a scary power Lea reflected... Also a power that could only ever hurt the user. They had to find another way, this wouldn't do anymore.

They just stayed like that, till the middle of the night where Isa had finally run dry for tears but had become exhausted. So Lea guided him towards the castle, constantly holding a hand on Isa's shoulder so Isa wouldn't fall over.

"I hope I wont stay this weak." Isa admitted. "It is not pleasant not being able to control myself."

"Heh, don't want other people to see your weakness?" Lea asked. "Don't worry, ones you slept you'll feel a ton better and be back to your old grumpy self."

Isa glanced at Lea.

"That's a joke." Lea smirked. "I mean yeah you probably will be back to your old self ones you rested. But you're not… that grumpy…. I mean not all the time. I mean… Well, you weren't when we were kids... For the most part. Kind of... Sort of."

Isa didn't seem to impressed by Lea's speech as he looked at him.

"Okay so you've never been Mr rainbows and sunshine." Lea admitted. "What-ever. I already got two friends whom are the picture of innocence, I need someone more serious ones in a while to!"

"Do you really?" Isa asked.

"Yeah." Lea stated. "I do. Can you just imagine me, Roxas and Xion all on our own? We would get ourselves killed because of our own stupidity."

Isa smiled amused.

"So you see?" Lea asked. "We could use you around!"

Isa frowned. "Xion and Roxas..."

"Are great guys!" Lea stated then he sighed. "Look, i'm not asking you to become friends with them. And I am not asking them to become friends with you. How-ever, if you wouldn't kill each other. That would be super nice."

Isa nodded still looking slightly amused. "Okay." he stated as they finally entered the castle gate.

* * *

It was… a pretty awkward situation the next day as Roxas and Xion stood together on one side… and Isa was on the other with Lea in the middle.

Wide-eyed were Roxas and Xion looking at Isa, clearly having no idea what to do or say. Isa on the other hand… elected to just not to look at them at all and had his head turned away.

Lea cleared his throat. "Ahem." Making everybody look directly at him. "okay! I know this probably isn't easy. For anyone!" Lea exclaimed as he stepped between Isa and the two younger kids standing very together as if they were protecting each other. "Listen! I can only think of one way to fix this! We have to start over! _All_ over!" Lea continued. "Roxas… Xion. I would like for you to meet Isa!" he gestured at the blue haired man behind him. "Isa.. He's been my friend for as long as I can remember. Back when I was just a little kid, way smaller than you two are now. Isa been kind of looking after me." he stated. "Isa!" he addressed the young man. "I would like for you to meet Roxas and Xion! They really helped me out at the lowest time in my life." he stated. "They kind of… helped me rediscover what it means to have friends." he stated. "How important friends are." he stated then he clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Please! I know I am asking a lot! Just.." he hissed. "DON'T MURDER EACH OTHER THAT'S ALL I ASK!"

Xion hesitated as she looked up at the blue haired man, then slowly she stepped forward until she was in front of him looking up at him. "He… Hello." she spoke nervously then offered him a hand. "It is nice to meet you… Erhm Isa."

Isa looked at her, then slowly reached forward his own hand and took hers, shaking it lightly. "It's nice to meet you to Xion."

Roxas gaped, it looked like his eyeballs were nearly dropping out of his skull ans Isa glanced at him.

"Roxas.." he addressed the young man and Roxas swallowed. "Xion… Allow me to apologies, to the both of you." he asked. "I have treated you both unfairly, I've even been cruel. No words can make up for what I did in the past. Yet, the only thing I can do is this." at that he bowed for them. "I'm sorry."

Both young children gaped.

Never… Never in their wildest imagination could they have imagined _Saix _of all people to apologies to them, let alone BOW?! Was the world going to explode now?!

"That's all right!" Xion exclaimed holding up her hands. "It's not that bad, I mean…. You. You brought us together again!" she exclaimed. "If it wasn't for you. We wouldn't all be here so… So thank you!" she stammered.

"Xion we don't need to thank him. What he did recently hardly makes up for all he's done." Roxas stated as he crossed his arms. "You were really rude to Xion!" he stated. "And worse than that. You hurt her!" he exclaimed. "Your hurt Axel! You send him to do things he didn't want to do! Just because you knew he couldn't say no!"

"Roxas!" Lea gasped.

"No." Isa held up a hand silencing Lea. "Roxas is after all correct. It is as I said just a moment ago, no words can make up for what I have done."

Lea opened his mouth, then closed it as he swallowed.

"I did abuse our friendship Lea." Isa stated glancing at him. "And made you do things no true friend would ask another friend to do." he stated then turned back to Roxas and Xion. "As for these two. My feelings towards you two, were feelings of deep rooted jalousie." Isa plainly admitted. "I came to despise your mere existence. Even now when I look at you, it does hurt." he stated. "You both have what I ones had, then foolishly threw away. I have no right to reclaim it, yet… I still desire it… Is this the nature of hearts?" he asked.

Xion looked up at him, with her large blue eyes. "Sai..." she halted. "Isa." she corrected herself "Do you… Want to be our friend?" she asked.

There was absolute stunned silence as the two looked at each other, Roxas and Lea looked at the two.

"I..." Isa halted then looked down. "Yes." he admitted. "I think... Deep inside, there was a burning desire. To have what you have."

Then Xion smiled warmly. "Okay! On one condition though!"

Isa blinked as he looked at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Ice-cream today is on you!" Xion cheered.

Isa blinked rather astounded.

Roxas smirked as he stepped up beside Xion. "I think I want two ice-creams today!" he stated.

"I want one of those nice ones in a glass bowl you eat with a spoon!" Xion gaped. "I saw one, it had like chocolate sauce and sprinkles!"

"You should get one that has fireworks in it." Roxas stated.

"You can get that?" Xion asked as she gaped.

Lea smirked amused then leaned over both kids laying arms across their shoulders as his head was between theirs. "You heard the kids Isa." he stated as he looked up. "You better buy us all the ice-cream we want!" he grinned.

Isa blinked, Lea standing like that looking like an absolute kid! Insisting to get in on the ice-cream splurge… It was… Ridicules! And so much like Lea.

Suddenly, Isa's lip curled a bit upwards, then he smirked and suddenly he laughed.

Concerned did Roxas and Xion look up at him.

"Seriously?" Isa asked. "You want me to buy you ice-cream?" he asked. "That's all you want from me? You could ask _anything. _I am at your mercy. And you go for the ice-cream?" he asked.

"Don't you ever underestimate the ice-cream." Lea snorted as he stood up. "Ice-cream… Is life." he stated.

And a snort escaped Isa's lip, that which signals a laugh he tried to hold back.

"Wow." Roxas gaped. "I've never seen you laugh before!" he stated. "You seem… _human!" _he exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell ya?" Lea asked. "Now with his heart back where it belongs! All human, back among the living. ISA!" he presented with out stretched hands.

Isa how-ever looked back at him with a deadpan expression on his face.

Lea how-ever was unphased as he continued. "Man oh man did we get into trouble when we were your age!" he stated blatantly leaning up against Isa. "You two got a lot of catching up to do!"

"Please get off me." Isa asked.

Lea clearly didn't even listen though as he kept leaning like that with a grin on his face. "We used to sneak into this very castle! And get our butts totally kicked by the guards!"

Isa groaned slightly.

"Hey Isa, do you remember when Dilan….."

"_NO!"_ Isa shouted cutting Lea off.

And Lea laughed out loud finally removing his arm from Isa as he walked over to Roxas and Xion, bowing down so he could whisper to them. "Guys… Thank you so much for giving him a chance! I know this isn't easy for you."

"It's okay." Xion smiled. "He's your friend, this is very important to you."

Roxas nodded. "We owe this much at the very least." he stated.

And Lea smiled. "you guys are the best!" he stated.

Isa just decided to act like he absolutely couldn't hear any of it and turned his head away, looking like the tree to his left had suddenly become very important.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Lea grinned.

That made Isa turn his head back. "Go where?" he asked.

"I seem to recall that you owe us all ice-cream!" Lea laughed as he walked backwards. "And you better give Xion that bowl! A really big one!"

"That's okay! I can't even eat that much!" Xion gasped.

"A huge one!" Lea continued.

"AXEL!" Xion shouted.

* * *

Both Roxas and Xion seemed beyond astounded as Isa did in fact buy them their promised ice-cream. It just felt to weird they both noted.

Especially as Isa sat himself down a little away from the group at a fountain, quietly eating his own ice-cream.

"I.. I'm sorry." Roxas blinked. "It's just to weird." he stated looking at the lonely figure just quietly eating.

"No it's not." Lea replied. "That's just how Isa is."

"But… He's eating ice-cream!" Roxas exclaimed. "Saix!" he spelled out. "I'm pretty sure he kills people!"

"Roxas… I hate to break it to you. But Saix rarely killed any people himself. I did that for him." Lea pointed out.

"Oh." Roxas blinked. "I.. I'm sorry." he blushed.

Lea smirked amused. "I changed you know." he stated putting a hand on Roxas's hair. "Thanks to you two! If it weren't for the two of you, I would probably have stayed Isa's and Xemnas private assasin until the very end. So thank you!" he smiled as he removed his hand.

Roxas still blushed as he looked away while Xion smiled sweetly, then she glanced at Isa still sitting a space away.

"Is he all right?" Xion asked concerned.

"Yeah." Lea nodded. "This was how we used to hang out back in the day. I would run around acting like an idiot, and he would just kind of sit around… How-ever. For all that time, we would still be together."

"I see." Xion nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

It was nice… Isa actually quite enjoyed it. Just sitting here in peace, he could sense Leas presence at all time… just like back then.

He had forgotten how soothing it was, or perhaps he had never thought about it before. Just then a presence stepped beside him and Isa glanced up to see a girl with short black hair and dark blue eyes. Xion…. She looked pretty nervous as she looked at him.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Xion finally managed to ask

Isa glanced at her then shrugged. "Be my guest."

"Thank you." Xion nodded politely then sat down next to him.

For a while there was quit, at first Isa wasn't acting like she was there, then finally he glanced down, to see how she was observing Lea and Roxas. Then he frowned making Xion glance up. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"I'm spending time with you." Xion blinked. "Am I doing wrong?"

Isa frowned looking puzzled.

"You know… When I hung out with Axel and Roxas back then." Xion smiled lightly as she looked at the two in question in front of them. "I really liked we could just talk about nothing. It's funny isn't it? It's the time where we were just… Wasting time. I enjoyed that the most. Sometimes just sitting, sometimes talking about absolutely nothing important at all… Sometimes not talking at all. It was just nice spending time with them regardless."

Isa nodded slowly.

"It would mean so much to Axel if we could be friends." Xion stated. "I know, you can't force people to be friends. But at least… I have to try."

"Lea has found himself some good friends." Isa stated in a soft voice and Xion looked up at him.

"You don't seem entirely happy about it." Xion then had to point.

"It still hurts, in here." Isa admitted as he held his chest. "how-ever… It is as you say. I must at least try. I owe him that much."

Xion nodded. "I see." she stated. "Well… If you can become friends with me and Roxas, you wont have to feel like that anymore." she pointed out. "Also… We're not really any replacement you know." she stated swinging her legs on the edge. "Axel… He's like my big brother. He's even… Kind of like my father." she admitted. "Don't tell him I said that!"

Isa smirked amused.

"It's true though." Xion blushed deeply. "When I was first made… I didn't know anything. Axel… he taught me everything I know today. About friendship… And ice-cream!" she smiled. "How you behave and..." she looked in front of herself. "He taught me so much stuff. I didn't know him when he was a kid though." Xion stated. "To me… He will always be that Axel whom is so much stronger than me, and knows a lot more than me. Whom will help me figure stuff out when things gets confusing and… Someone to look up to. I think… That is what you are to him." she smiled. "When he talked about you, about back in the day when you were kids… He really admired you. It sounds like you taught him a lot of stuff to."

Isa looked at Xion, his eyes incredible wondering as he looked over her. "You're very clever for a puppet." he commented.

"I'm not a puppet i'm Xion." Xion stated.

"That's a new attitude, you wouldn't have said that before." Isa reflected.

"Axel taught me I needed to stand up for myself." Xion stated.

Amused Isa looked down… A memory flashing in his mind, so long ago. Lea had been upset because an idiot bully had made fun of his hair and Isa… had told him he needed to stand up for himself, the next day Lea really did and had done since.

"You need to start think for yourself to." Isa pointed out.

"I know." Xion assured. "I can't just keep relying on Axel for-ever. Still… It's nice to know he's there when I need him." she stated. Then she continued. "I'm still pretty clueless about a lot of things." Xion admitted. "But… I also think that's kind of nice. I really like discovering all these new things." she smiled warmly. "Now that I can do what-ever I want, I want to learn how to swim!" she informed.

"Oh?" Isa asked.

"The ocean it looks so nice!" Xion breathed. "And the water feels so good when I put my feet in it. But I can't swim, I want to learn so I can swim in the ocean!" she stated. "I though... I was never taught how to swim." she muttered then she looked up. "So that's one goal! I want to learn how to swim!" she grinned.

"Then you should take Lea, he can't swim either." Isa informed.

"What?! Seriously?!" Xion asked.

"No, he always hated water." Isa replied. "Makes sense I suppose, the fire guy not liking water. Of course we didn't even know he could control fire back then. He was just making a big number out of it."

Xion gaped. "Really?" he asked.

Isa smirked. "Absolutely." he stated and then continued to tell a story, about how Lea had nearly drowned in the fountains and swore to never trust those specific contraptions again.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Roxas asked bewildered looked at Xion and Isa actually talking, not just talking, they seemed to have fun!… erh how?!

"I… Kind of have a feeling." Lea admitted. "Isa got a lot of embarrassing stories about me."

Roxas blinked. "Oh.. You okay with that?" he asked Lea.

"Yeah." Lea smiled. "Those two are figuring things out, that's way more important than my pride." he stated. "Isa kind of needs friends, other people than me." he stated. "And well, I know you and Xion are the best friends a guy could ever ask for. So… If just one of you could make friends with him." he smiled. "I'll call that a big win."

Roxas smiled. "You're kind of mature ones in a while."

"Hey?! What do you mean _kind of_ and _ones in a while_?!" Lea asked. "I'm plenty mature!"

"Oh really?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah!" Lea stated, then he smirked and he chuckled as Roxas did as well. "So, let's go again." he stated wiping out his keyblade.

"Hah! When it comes to keyblades, i'm still your senior!" Roxas stated.

"Don't get full of yourself kid." Lea stated. "You might be more familiar with a keyblade, but I could still beat you without one." he stated.

"Well why don't you?" Roxas asked and Lea lifted an eyebrow as he let the keyblade vanish, and then suddenly a chakra appeared instead.

Roxas gaped. "You still have those?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lea asked. "I mean, it has happened before my keyblade broke. Also, being able to alternate between weapons might be useful."

"Oh." Roxas realized.

"You asked for it kid." Lea stated. "Now you got it."

Already Roxas looked like he was regretting his challenge, but there was no mercy as Lea ran forward and Roxas had to defend.

* * *

It ended up a surprisingly pleasant and fun day, there was a lot of things to figure out, but Roxas felt rather good and a lot more at ease as the day ended and the sky had grown dark revealing all the stars. Glancing up did Roxas see Xion sitting alone on the roof, looking towards the star, he didn't even think before he crawled up after her and finally sat down beside Xion as she smiled warmly.

"You seemed to do pretty well with Sai… I mean Isa today." Roxas commented.

Xion nodded. "yeah, he's not so bad." she informed. "I liked spending time with him."

"That's good. That'll mean a lot to Axel." Roxas nodded. "All though… Xion, please don't be mad but. I can't let you be alone with Isa, at least not yet." he stated.

Xion smiled amused. "That's so sweet." she stated then shook her head. "It's okay." she stated. "I don't think he'll hurt me. How-ever, if it means so much to you. All right." she stated.

"I just don't want you to get hurt like that again." Roxas stated.

"I know." Xion assured. "I'll stay on guard, and I am quite sure Axel wont let anything happen either." she stated. "All though." she looked to her left, to another roof and saw two other figures sitting there. One with red hair the other with blue. "He seems to trust Isa." she smiled lightly as she collected her legs in her arms and leaned her chin on her knees. "To think, after all that happened, those two still trust each other so much. It must be a very special kind of friendship. You think our friendship is as great?" she asked. "The three of ours?"

"Of course it is!" Roxas stated. "We were ripped about but found back together, our friendship is super strong!"

Xion smiled happily and she nodded. "Yeah! Hihi!"

Roxas smiled lightly, then he frowned as he looked at the backs of the two older men. "What do you think they are talking about?" he asked.

Xion shrugged. "maybe they aren't talking about anything." she stated. "Maybe they are just spending time together."

"Huh." Roxas blinked.

Xion sighed as she suddenly leaned her head on Roxas's shoulder making Roxas blink as he looked down at her.

"Roxas… I want to make more friends." Xion stated in a light smile. "And I want you and Axel to meet them all… You two will still be my best friends."

Roxas smiled amused. "Sure." he stated. "I'll look forward to meet them." he stated.

And Xion smiled. "I'm so happy." she stated looking drunk on the happiness. "I'm so glad I got to experience a day like this."

Roxas was silent, then slowly he wrapped an arm around Xion. "Yeah. Me to." he stated.

* * *

"The kids have found us." Lea observed, he didn't even need to look to know that Roxas and Xion was somewhere behind them looking at them.

"So it seems." Isa simply replied.

Lea smirked. "You seemed to be doing pretty well with Xion today."

"I will admit, she's rather pleasant company." Isa stated. "She's quiet and thoughtful, unlike some other people I could mention."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Lea asked and Isa smiled amused.

"I was happy today." Isa then informed quietly. "I had actually forgotten, what it feels like to be happy."

Lea nodded. "Yeah me to… I mean." he halted. "I had forgotten back in the day, until I met Roxas and Xion. They reminded me." he stated. "But… Even then, I wasn't as happy as I was today."

Isa nodded thoughtfully. "They made you happy… I suppose that is what matters."

"That's how you know you have good friends." Lea stated. "You're happy just being able to spend time with them." he stated.

"Yes, indeed." Isa nodded. "That must have been how Janan felt when we came to visit her."

Lea quieted then he glanced up at Isa.

"So much happened..." Isa commented. "I actually haven't even thought about her for a while... All that business with Sora. I only thought about her again when I went to see you. At the clock tower."

"Yeah." Lea nodded. "I guess we both had a lot of shit on our plates... It feels unfair doesn't it?" He asked. "All this crap we've gone through, and we still have no idea what happened to her. Or promise… We still couldn't keep it."

"That bothers you?" Isa asked.

"Of course it does!" Lea snapped. "She was our friend! She was all alone and we swore to her! What if she is still out there? Cold and alone? Praying someone will come to help her?!" he asked.

Isa looked at Lea then he nodded as he glanced away. "We were pursuing a dead end from the start." He spoke in a distant tone. "Xehanort had no idea where she were either… He lied to us. He didn't have her. And didn't know what came of her."

"But maybe Ansem does… The real one." Lea commented.

Isa was quiet, then glanced at Lea.

"Heh, funny isn't it?" Lea asked. "Ansem... He's right here. We could go ask him... And i'm kind of scared." he admitted.

Isa nodded thoughtfully, he didn't seem to have much to add to that.

Lea swallowed. "Let your heart be your guiding key." he spoke. "I… I didn't understand this power when I was a kid. Now I know." he stated as he held a hand over his chest. "Isa… She's out there. I can feel her." he stated. "Calling for us. Both of us."

Isa looked astounded at Leas face.

Then slowly Isa's lips formed into a smile. "Well, if that is what you feel. It must be true. Keyblade wielder!" he stated.

"So… You're okay with going on another journey?" Lea asked.

"As if I was ever going to let you do this alone." Isa snorted.

Lea smiled. "This time though, we'll stick together!" he stated. "For real!"

"It might not be that easy to have me along." Isa pointed out. "The darkness Xehanort found in me, it's very real. That darkness, it will always be a part of me. Exactly like the power of a keyblade wielder will always be a part of you."

"So what?" Lea asked. "You're not the first one having to struggle with their own darkness you know! I got a couple of friends I can introduce you to." he blinked.

Isa frowned slightly.

"Hey! I am not saying it's going to be easy!" Lea stated. "Darkness is some serious shit, we both know that. But I know you can learn how to control it! And if you ever fall again, I'll be there to pull you right out! Keyblade honor!" he grinned.

"You really think it'll be that easy?" Isa asked. "That if I fall you can just drag me home? Again and again?" he asked. "What if it ends up like before?"

"Isa… It ended up like that ones." Lea pointed out. "And what happened? We are sitting here now, talking to each other now!" he stated. "We've become older, a heck of a lot stronger and a heck of a lot smarter. It wont have been for nothing. We aren't what we were anymore, we're better than what we were!" then he shook his head. "Remember what Janan taught me? Back when I first realized I could control fire."

Isa nodded slowly.

Lea held out a hand, then let a flame appear. "Don't be afraid of the fire... The fire is a part of you. To be afraid of it would be like being afraid of yourself. There is no need to be afraid." and he closed the hand letting the flame disappear. "I don't think you should be afraid of the darkness Isa." Lea stated. "You shouldn't be afraid of yourself."

Isa nodded very thoughtfully.

"In fact... Where we are going. We might need someone whom can traverse the darkness." Lea commented. "Someone... Like you."

"That's a dangerous card to play." Isa pointed.

"I know you can do it." Lea stated. "Beside. Xehanort is gone... We are no longer his pawns so... Let us think for ourselves all right?" Lea asked.

"How funny." Isa commented.

"Huh?" Lea asked.

"You comforting and lecturing me." Isa commented. "It used to be the other way around."

Lea shrugged. "Fair is fair. You would do the same for me."

Isa smiled. "All right." he nodded then reached up a hand. "Let's go find Janan."

And Lea grinned as he grabbed Isa's hand firmly. "Yup! Together!" he stated in a grin.

And Isa nodded. "Together." then they let go and both leaned back looking towards the stars.

Both a little bit intimidated but also excited about what their next great adventure was going to be all about.

"I'll always get my friends back." Lea breathed. "You'll see… Janan."

* * *

_The end._


End file.
